


Straw Hat's Creed

by ReadmePlz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 53,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadmePlz/pseuds/ReadmePlz
Summary: After defeating Iron Mace Alvida, Luffy gets a new nakama in the form of Connor - a pirate slave - who's prepared to aid his new friends fulfill their dreams. But what's with the mark on his arm? And why is he so obedient? The journey to One Piece was never going to be smooth sailing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or Assassins creed. One piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and Assassins creed is owned by Ubisoft.**

**Please Read & Review**

**Enjoy**

* * *

There once was a man named Gold Rodger who was King of the Pirates, he had fame, power and wealth beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the Gallows these were the final words he said.

"My Fortune is yours for the taking, but you'll have to find it first, I left everything I own in One Piece."

Ever since, pirates from all over the world had set sail to the Grand Line searching for One Piece - the greatest treasure in the world.

It was a beautiful day in the east blue; the sun was shining, there were barely any clouds in the sky, and the gulls were soaring above on the fresh ocean breeze. Everything was perfect.

Luffy had been having a busy day, it was his first day at sea as a new pirate, ever since he was a child, Luffy had always dreamed of being a pirate, and not just any pirate, but the Pirate King. He had sailed from his home town on a good sized boat - it wasn't anything special but it was sturdy and well made.

Luffy had hoped his voyage would be full of excitement and adventure; he had only been at sea for a half the day and so far he had not been disappointed. First he had barely escaped the pull of a whirlpool by jumping into a barrel, then the ship that had saved him was attacked by a band of scallywags led by a zaftig old woman - Captain Alvida.

Alvida had been intending to rob the ship and Luffy had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had insulted her, single handily wiped out her crew and stole one of her life boats - because not only was his boat destroyed by the whirlpool, but the marines that had been tracking Alvida and her crew had showed up, bombarding her ship with canon balls.

Luckily, Luffy had managed to avoid the marines and their canon fire, and was now relaxing at the bow, enjoying sailing across the sea. That is, until his stomach growled.

"I'm hungry, time to eat," he said. grinning happily, getting up.

He approached the stern where a medium sized box could be found. It had been covered by spare sail - likely to protect what was inside form the gulls. Luffy had assumed that the box contained food and water for the life boat.

He pulled the sail off and peered inside the box. Inside he found a small, unconscious boy with brown skin, and shoulder length black hair. He wore a dirty thin torn potato sack, his arms, legs, feet and hands behind his back, were bound tightly with rope, and his skin was heavily bruised. Luffy lifted him; the boy was lighter and thinner than he should be.

He inspected him closely, frowning in disappointment. "Aw, I can't eat this."

He dropped the boy back into the box and walked back to the helm.

"Maybe I can catch some fish..." he muttered to himself.

Luffy looked over the ocean, took a deep breath and yelled, "OI FISH, COME OVER HERE SO I CAN EAT YOU!"

No fish came.

Luffy sighed. "Now what, how am I going to catch some fish?"

He suddenly spotted a boat that appeared to be sinking a fair way away from him; a single person was on board and waving rather frantically.

"I bet he has food and wants to give it to me," Luffy said excitedly

He stretched his arm out and grabbed the person on the sinking boat, who screamed as he flew through the air, stopping only when he had slammed into the mast of Luffys boat.

The person turned out to be a young man with pink hair and large round glasses. He wore a white shirt with two blue stripes, and blue pants.

He quickly backed away from Luffy, his jaw wide open.

Luffy approached him and asked, "HI, who are you?"

"Y...Y...Your arm? It stretched," the man responded.

"Yeah it went pretty far didn't it?" Luffy agreed.

"How'd you do that? Are you a Monster?" the man asked, he was shaking and clearly scared of Luffy.

"Nope, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit and now I'm a Rubber man." Luffy stretched his face to prove it.

"The devil fruit? You mean they exist? I thought they were only a legend?" the man asked in awe.

"Yeah but they taste terrible. By the way who are you, and do you have any meat on you?"

The man looked at Luffy like he was crazy. "My name's Coby, and no, I don't have any food, but I live on an island near here, you can get something to eat there if you're hungry," Coby responded.

"Really? That's great," Luffy said happily and then asked, "does the island have a doctor?"

"Yes, are you sick?" Coby replied.

"Nah it's for the kid," said Luffy absentmindedly.

"Kid? What kid?" Coby sounded concerned.

"The one in the box." Luffy pointed to the box at the back of the boat.

Coby went over and looked inside. "AAAHHHHH!" Coby screamed in terror. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"Nothing," Luffy said simply

"Then how'd he get like this?" Coby asked

"Maybe he fell down some stairs," Luffy suggested.

Coby fell over.

The two men sat and Luffy explained his day so far. He spoke about the whirlpool, defeating Alvida and how he found the boy on his new ship. Coby took it all rather well and was surprised that Luffy had beaten Alvida, but didn't question him, and apologised to Luffy for accusing him of hurting the boy. After Luffy had finished, Coby realised that he had no idea why Luffy was out at sea.

"By the way Luffy, why are you out at sea?" Coby asked curiously

"I'm a pirate, in fact I'm going to be King of the Pirates," Luffy stated grinning with pride.

"WHAT!?" Coby's jaw dropped. "BUT TO DO THAT YOU'D HAVE TO GO TO THE GRAND LINE AND FIND ONE PIECE!"

"I know, isn't it exiting?" Luffy grinned. "I can't wait to find a crew."

Coby was shocked, here he was in the presence of a pirate that wanted to sail to the most dangerous sea in the world by himself. "You don't have a crew yet?"

"Nope, but I'll get one…maybe ten or eleven members - that sounds like a good number right? Oh and a big ship too with a Jolly Rodger," Luffy boasted.

"Ten or eleven members? You can't cross the Grand line with such a small crew, it's impossible."

"Why?" Luffy asked

"Because it just is, no one's ever done it," Coby answered.

"Then I'll be the first to do it," Luffy proclaimed. "Awesome, now I really want to find a crew." Luffys eyes were sparkling with excitement.

Coby sat down. There was just no persuading Luffy that what he wanted was impossible. Finding One Piece and becoming King of the Pirates was every pirate's dream, but that's all it was - a dream. Almost every pirate that went to the Grand Line never came back, and the ones that did never wanted to set foot on a boat again.

"Luffy if you go to the Grand Line you'll die," Coby warned, grimly.

"Probably," Luffy stated, evidently uncaring of Coby's tone.

"Then why go at all if you know you're going to die?" Coby asked desperately.

Luffy grabbed his hat from his head and looked at it fondly. "Because it's my dream. I decided a long time ago to be King of the Pirates. If I make it, great, and if I die along the way, I'm okay with that too. Because I'll die fighting for my dream," he stated, calmly.

Coby stared at Luffy in awe. He had never met anyone who thought like that, despite the impossible odds, and the certainty of death; Luffy was still going to chase his dreams.

"I have a dream," Coby confessed. "Do you think I could do it?"

"I don't know, what is it?" Luffy asked, looking at the man.

"I…I…I want to become a strong marine so I can catch bad guys," Coby said quietly. He looked back towards the box at the back of the ship. "Like the ones who hurt that boy."

Luffy looked at Coby, he could tell that Coby was scared of what he would think and how he'd react; Luffy was a pirate after all.

"Go for it," Luffy said smiling. "If it's your dream, then go for it, and one day we'll meet up on the Grand Line and see which of us is stronger."

Coby looked at Luffy in surprise, a smile slowly forming on his face. No one had ever encouraged him or believed in him before, but here was a pirate telling him he could do it.

"Yeah I'll do it, I'll join the Marines," Coby boasted with confidence, "and one day I'll be the strongest marine in the navy. So strong, I'll catch the Pirate King."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Please Comment and Review** _

* * *

Thanks to Coby, he and Luffy they arrived safely at Shells Town - the island that Coby lived on - without any incident; it turned out that Luffy had no knowledge on how to navigate.

Once they had docked, Luffy grabbed the boy and followed Coby to his house which thankfully was not too far from the dock.

Once they were inside, Coby went over to his Den-Den Mushi - a large snail phone - and called the town doctor.

"Hello Dr Scott," Coby said into the phone "It's Coby, can you make an emergency house call? No I'm fine, I've got a friend here who's rescued a boy from a Pirate attack and he's badly hurt."

He paused for a moment. "Alright see you soon."

"Luffy, the doctor will be here in twenty minutes, he said to put the boy in bed in the meantime."

Luffy nodded glad that they could get help quickly "Where's the bedroom?" he asked

"I'll show you."

Coby guided Luffy to his room and Luffy placed the boy on the bed. Coby ran out of the room and returned a few seconds later with a small kitchen knife in hand.

"We should get the ropes off him," Coby suggested.

Once done, he put the ropes to one side and pulled some blankets over the boy to make him more comfortable.

"Would you like some tea?" Coby asked Luffy.

"Sure," Luffy responded enthusiastically, and they headed back to the kitchen.

Dr Scott arrived in the middle of Coby and Luffy's tea and sandwiches. He was wearing a suit, a doctor's coat, and carried a bag of medical equipment.

"Where's my patient?" Dr Scott asked urgently, his voice full of worry.

"In my room, I'll show you," Coby said, and guided the doctor to his room.

The doctor entered and removed the blankets covering his patient, took a quick look, and got to work.

"Could you wait in the kitchen please?"

A short time later, Dr Scott came into the kitchen and sat down at the table with the other two; Luffy and Coby stopped eating and Coby poured the doctor some tea.

"How is he?" Coby asked

"He'll be alright, he's dehydrated and malnourished but he'll recover after some food. There's no permanent damage, just a lot of bruising that will heal fairly quickly. As for his unconscious state he was drugged, so he'll wake on his own soon; probably in the next hour or two," Dr Scott answered, relieved that his patient would be fine.

Coby and Luffy both sighed with relief.

Dr Scott looked at Luffy and asked, "Coby said you saved him from a Pirate attack. Is this correct?"

"Nope," Luffy answered.

"Then where did you find him?" the doctor asked, drinking some tea.

"In a box all tied up," he said in a neutral tone.

Dr Scott spat his tea out in shock. "What?!"

"It's not what you think, Pirates attacked Luffy, he was defending himself and to get away he stole one of the Pirate's life boats," explained Coby.

"And the boy was in a box all tied up on the boat," finished Luffy.

'So you did save him from Pirates,' Dr Scott thought, very glad that there was an explanation for the situation.

"Well that would explain the bruises. Pirates aren't known for mercy, even with kids, but not that weird mark, though."

"What mark?" Coby and Luffy asked at the same time, a little surprised by this information; neither of them had noticed any marks before, apart from the bruises.

"He has a strange mark on his left arm just below his shoulder, looked like it had been burned into his skin. Must have been there a while as there is no indication of recent skin damage around it," Dr Scott answered, taking another sip of tea.

"You said he was moulting, is that bad?" Luffy asked.

Coby and Dr Scott sweat Dropped.

"Malnourished. It means his body hasn't got enough nutrients to keep going," Dr Scott clarified. "All you have to do is feed him and he'll recover. I recommend chicken and vegetable soup to start with; anything heavier and he's likely to bring it up. As for the dehydration just give him some ice to suck on or take small sips of water."

"How often should he eat and drink?" asked Coby.

"For the soup one small bowl every hour for the next day at least, and as for water just make sure he's drinking whenever he can."

"Oh and one more thing, call me a day after he wakes up so I can make sure there's no lasting damage."

Coby nodded in understanding as Dr Scott finished his tea.

Luffy thanked him and Coby paid Dr Scott for the consultation before he left.

"Oi lets go out and get the stuff for the soup," Luffy suggested.

"We can't," Coby said panicky. "We can't leave an injured boy by himself; he'll be scared and alone and something could happen to him."

"He'll be fine, you heard what the doctor said, he won't wake up for another hour. Besides wouldn't it be better if the soup was ready for him as soon as he woke up?" argued Luffy.

"Alright, I guess you're right," Coby responded.

Luffy did have a good point and they could get some clothes for the boy as well. Coby grabbed some money before they headed out to the markets.

* * *

The markets were busy; vendors were trying to sell their wares to anyone who happened to be walking by. The town's people were used to the badgering, however tourists visiting the island were not as accustomed to the blatant weasel words, making them easy to ensnare.

Luffy and Coby had bought everything they needed for the soup and some clothes for the boy to wear.

They were about to head back to the house when Luffy asked a question that had been bugging him.

"Oi Coby there's a marine base on this island right? Why don't you just enlist now?"

Luffy had noticed the marine base before they had docked it was hard to miss after all. The base was located on a hill that overshadowed the town; it was a massive fortress. Luffy knew they had to see a doctor but if Coby lived on this island surely he could've enlisted any time he'd wanted.

"Well I don't know if I'm ready, and they'd probably turn me away," Coby responded in a small voice.

Luffy understood that Coby was nervous, but he sounded like he was scared to even try, which gave Luffy an idea.

"I understand," Luffy said.

"You do?" Coby asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Luffy grinned happily. "You want to check out the base first, am I right?"

Coby didn't know how to go about answering that. Unfortunately, Luffy took his silence as an agreement.

"Why didn't you say so let's go take a peek!" he declared.

"Wait! That's not what I want!" Coby said quickly, but it was too late; Luffy had already taken off in the direction of the base.

Coby sighed, arms full of clothes, root vegetables, and one overly large chicken. He glanced over his shoulder in the distance.

'I hope our houseguest doesn't get any designs on waking up,' he thought, before facing forward and reluctantly following Luffy. 'Perhaps I should've left the ropes on him…'


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Please Comment and Review** _ __

* * *

Luffy arrived at the base. 'That's weird, there are no marines around,' he thought.

That in itself was suspicious, he couldn't hear any marching, yelling of orders or combat practice; there was nothing. It was like they'd just abandoned their base, a marine base with no marines was extremely unlikely.

Coby arrived two minutes after Luffy. "Luffy…you…can't…just…run…up…to…a marine base," he said between breaths.

Luffy ignored him; he had already climbed the wall and looked into the base.

"Are you Listening?" Coby yelled angrily.

"Oi Coby who's that?" Luffy asked, ignoring his earlier comment.

Coby sighed and climbed the wall. He looked into the bases courtyard and what he saw made his blood run cold and body stiffen in fear.

There in the courtyard was a man tied to a post. He was wearing dark green pants, a white shirt, a light green sash across his waist and a dark green bandana.

"Th…Th..that's Roronoa Zoro, the pirate hunter." CobysCoby's voice was filled with fear.

"Zoro, is he strong?" asked Luffy in a neutral tone.

"Strong? He's a monster, they say he's a demon in human form, and if you look into his eyes he'll send your soul straight to hell," Coby said, terrified.

Zoro looked up at the intruders. "Hey you two." He glared at them.;

Coby started shaking but Luffy remained unaffected by the glare.

"You're an eyesore, get lost," Zoro said.

Coby was shaking in fear and was on the verge of crying. "Hey Luffy, let's get out of here while we can," Coby suggested.

A ladder suddenly appeared next to Coby and a small girl climbed up. Ignoring Luffy and Coby she checked to see if the coast was clear before she dropped down into the courtyard and ran over to Zoro.

"Oh no," Coby panicked, "she'll be killed, Luffy save her quick!"

He begged But Luffy was far more interested in what was happening in the courtyard.

The girl was now in front of Zoro, with a small unwrapped bundle in her hands. Inside was reviling three3 rice balls.

"I thought you might be hungry so I made you some rice balls," she said happily, holding them out with pride.

Zoro glared. "Go away I don't need your help. If you don't leave I'll kill you." He threatened, but there was no hate in his voice.

"Now, now Zoro no need to be rude. She's only a little girl after all." said a voice that came from the other side of the courtyard.

A man with blond hair wearing in an expensive suit and shoes, He had walked right up to Zoro and the girl followed by two marine bodyguards flaking him. He had walked right up to Zoro and the girl.

"Helmeppo!" the girl shouted in surprise, she was shaking in fear at the sight of him.

Zoro glared at him and said, "You." Unlike when he was threatening the girl, this time his voice was full of hate and malice.

"Hmm what have we here? Are you helping this criminal little girl?" Helmeppo asked.

"Oi! you bastard leave her alone, I just told her to piss off," Zoro said.

"Ah but she's brought a snack." Helmeppo grabbed one of the rice balls. "It would be rude not to at least try one don't you agree?"

Zoro didn't respond he just stood there silently, he watched Helmeppo and tracked his movements never, taking his eyes off him.

Helmeppo took a bite out of the rice ball and his face quickly turned sour.

"Blagh," he spat out and threw the rest of it on the ground. "Disgusting why did you put sugar in that? You're supposed to use salt," Helmeppo yelled at the girl.

"I..I..I thought it taste better if it was sweet,." she said in a small voice, she was now terrified.

"Here's what I think of your sweets," Helmeppo said. He knocked the rest of the rice balls on the ground and stomped on them until they were covered in dirt.

"Throw this girl out," he ordered.

"Sir?" one of the marines behind him asked.

"You heard me, pick her up and toss her over the wall!" Helmeppo clarified.

"But she's just a child, surely we can just escort her off the base," the marine said. He was not thrilled about tossing a small child anywhere.

Helmeppo grabbed the marine by the shirt collar. "Listen here I am the son of the great Captain Morgaen, if you don't throw her out right now I'll tell on you to my daddy."

The marine gulped at that, and picked up the girl and walked closer to the wall.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before he threw her over the wall.

The girl screamed as she flew through the air,; but before she could hit the ground, Luffy jumped and caught her, using his body to shield her from the impact of the fall.

Coby dropped down and came over to see if they were hurt, thankfully neither of them were but the girl was in shock; she grabbed Luffy, hugging him and crying into his vest using him as a safety blanket.

Once the girl had calmed down, Coby offered to take her home, and Luffy agreed, but he needed to do something first.

He climbed back on the wall, thankfully Helmeppo was gone; Luffy dropped down and walked over to Zoro.

"So are you a bad guy?" Luffy asked.

"Why are you still here?" Zoro asked back.

"You're being publicly humiliated. You must be strong," Luffy said.

"Mind your own business, kid," Zoro growled.

"You know, if it was me, I would've escaped in three3 days, may be less," Luffy boasted with a big grin on his face.

"Well I'm not you. I'll survive and show these bastards what a real man is,." Zoro claimed, he was filled with confidence.

Luffy smiled and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Kid, why are you here in town?" Zoro asked curiously.

"I'm looking for a crew," Luffy answered.

"A crew, what for?"

"To sail to the Grand Line, I'm going to be the Pirate King," Luffy boasted loudly.

Zoro looked at him dumbstruck; neither of them said anything until Zoro burst out with laughter.

Luffy frowned.

"You, the pirate king?" Zoro started. "A Scrawny kid like you? Oh that's the best joke I've heard all year. I bet you thought to ask me on your crew right? Well sorry to disappoint you, kid, but I'm not interested, why anyone would want to follow you is beyond me."

"Well I haven't decided if you're worthy to be on my crew yet," Luffy said.

"Wait what?" Zoro asked confused.

"My crew has to be the best. After all they'll be the pirate king's crew, so anything less would make me look bad," Luffy explained. "Besides you're a little tied up at the moment."

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?" Zoro yelled angrily.

"Well, see ya," Luffy said, as he walked back to the wall and climbed over it.

Zoro watched him go. He replayed the conversation he just had in his head, this kid was looking for the best and he had to admit that he had a point. The pirate king would have to have the greatest crew in the world, after all that kid would need all the help he could get.

'I wonder if he has a swordsman on his crew,' Zoro thought.

* * *

Luffy and Coby took the girl home; she had introduced herself as Rika and her mother owned a bar in town.

Rika told Luffy and Coby about Zoro, and it was her fault he got caught by the marines. Captain Morgan is in charge of this island's marine base and he rules the island like a dictator, he forces all citizens to pay him outrageous taxes and anyone who can't pay or questions his authority is arrested and executed.

His son Hellemeppo is no better; he leeches off his father's authority and no one wants to anger him, so the town's people just let him do what he wants.

One day, Helmeppo came into Rika's bar and brought his pet wolf with him, his wolf began biting customers, eating their food and destroying tables; Rika had tried to stop the wolf by hitting it with a broom but it attacked her; Zorro had killed the wolf to save her before he threw a bar stool at Helimeppo's face.

Helmeppo had told Zoro that he and Rika were now criminals for attacking him and his pet, and would be executed, but if Zoro agreed to go to prison instead and survive one month without food or water Helmeppo would let them both live. Zoro had agreed without hesitation.

Once they arrived at Rika's bar, they didn't Luffy and Coby didn't tell her mother what had happened at the marine base; they didn't want her to worry about Rika. Instead, Luffy told her that they'd met Rika at the markets, and she had helped them with their shopping and shown Luffy around town.

After thanking Rika for her help and telling her where Coby's house was in case she wanted to visit, Luffy and Coby headed back to Coby's place. Once they arrived, Luffy went upstairs to check on the boy and Coby started preparing a big pot of soup.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.n I own Nothing** _

_**Please Comment and Review** _

* * *

The boy stirred as he awoke under the blankets, they felt soft and warm he was very cosy.

He didn't feel rested enough to get up and the sunlight coming through the window hurt his eyes, he rolled over to go back to sleep.

Then it hit him. He sat up quickly and looked around, he was in a room he didn't recognise; this was not Alvdas ship, he was not in the brig or even on the ocean, where was he? How did he get here?

He panicked a bit as questions ran though his mind and the thought of what Alvida would do to him later. He tried to remember what had happened to him but his head was fuzzy and it hurt to think.

Maybe someone had taken him form Alvida. He smiled at that thought; if that was the case then he would be free of her and a pirate's life. Perhaps whoever it was would treat him better than the pirates ever did; that was unlikely no one had ever treated him well in the past.

Not since he was stolen from his mother and village, whoever had taken him this time would probably be the same as all the others.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, he froze tightening his grip on the blankets and looked toward the door and prayed that whoever it was they weren't pirates.

Luffy walked in, he noticed that the boy was sitting up and staring at him fear in his eyes Luffy grinned.

"OI COBY HE'S AWAKE IS THE FOOD READY YET!" Luffy yelled down the hall.

"COMING JUST FEW MORE MINUTES!" Coby yelled back.

Luffy walked over to the boy and looked at him carefully.

"Hi what's your name?" he asked.

"What?" the boy asked out in surprise, of all the things he had expected this was not one of them.

He had expected this man to demand something from him or interrogate him, not ask for his name and did he mention food?

"Your Name. I'm Luffy who are you?" Luffy said.

"Oh, I'm Ratonhnhaké:ton" he said

"Rattikin," Luffy tried.

"No, Ratonhnhaké:ton,"

"Rato napkin,"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton,"

"Hadoken," Luffy said happily.

"How did you get that?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"Your name is too hard to say you need an easier one," Luffy declared.

"Wait a minute, you can't just decide that. You asked for my name and I gave it to you. It's not my fault you can't pronounce it." Ratonhnhaké:ton agued back. Suddenly pain shot though Ratonhnhaké:ton and he griped his left arm.

"Gahhh," he screamed in pain, Luffy was in front of him in a second.

"Hey? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" he asked concerned, his voice was filled with worry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry make it stop, please make the pain stop," Ratonhnhaké:ton begged, tears forming in his eyes.

He could feel the pain increasing; it felt like someone was ripping his whole body apart. He curled into a ball his hand never leaving his left arm.

Luffy was horrified at what he saw, Ratonhnhaké:ton had been fine a second ago and now he was clearly in pain for no reason; he hadn't touched him in any way, they had just been talking and then Ratonhnhaké:ton had started screaming and begging the pain to stop.

"How? How do I make the pain stop?" Luffy asked urgently.

"Forgive me," Ratonhnhaké:ton said silently, Luffy only barley herd him.

"Okay I forgive you, do you hear I forgive you" Luffy said quickly his voice was filled with panic.

The pain in Ratonhnhaké:tons arm ceased and he began to relax, although it didn't go away all at once he knew it would fade soon. He stayed curled up he didn't want to talk to Luffy again but he needed to know what had happened to Alvida.

"Where's Alvida and her crew?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked quietly.

"I sent her flying and wiped out her crew," Luffy answered.

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't respond he just lay there he should've known. The fact that he was not on Alvidas ship should've tipped him off, he had argued with Luffy and been punished for it.

That meant that Luffy was the one, if he had any doubts they had just been confirmed, the pain was real so his claim must be too.

Luffy watched Ratonhnhaké:ton as he processed this information, he would have thought that Ratonhnhaké:ton would be exited that Alvida was gone instead he just laid there curled up in the corner.

"Oh," Luffy realised

"I just thought of a name I can call you Corner; no wait that's lame… how about Connor yeah that's easy to remember. You'll be Connor from now on, okay?" Luffy asked.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked at him he didn't like the name but what choice did he have it was either accept it or go through the pain again and he didn't want that.

"Okay I'll be Connor from now on," Connor said sadly, he sat up.

"You can still be Rat-a-what's-it Connors just a nick name," Luffy clarified.

Coby came in at that moment; he carried a small bowl and a glass of water.

"Did I hear screams earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah, Connor here was just freaked out about waking up in a strange place," Luffy answered.

Connor stared at Luffy, why would he make up an excuse and not told Coby the truth? was he trying to gain something or was he trying to test him.

"Connor? Is that your name?" Coby asked.

Connor was silent but nodded he was wary of Coby but didn't want to anger him or Luffy.

"Well it's nice to meet you, my names Coby. I'm glad you're awake, here I made some Chicken soup for you," Coby said smiling.

He came over with the bowl and gave it to Connor.

Connor eyed the bowl and could see the hot soup inside and it smelled good. He wasn't going to eat it, the soup could be poisoned or there could be any number of things in it.

"If you don't want it I'll eat it," Luffy offered.

"Luffy it's for him not you," Coby said.

"But it's a waste if he doesn't eat it" Luffy argued.

"Doesn't matter, if it goes cold I'll just re-heat it," Coby said.

Connor watched them ague back and forth. Not sure what was going on or why they were arguing, if Luffy wanted the soup he could have it. It wasn't the first time he'd had his food taken away from him.

"Luffy if you try and eat any of that soup they'll be no dinner tonight,"

"WHAT? Connor quick, eat everything in that bowl right now," Luffy said.

Connor obeyed. He took a spoonful and tasted the soup, it was delicious flavour exploded in his mouth, he couldn't remember the last time he ate and hadn't realised just how hungry he was; he kept eating until the bowl was empty not caring if anything was in it or not.

"Wow, you really were hungry weren't you? Coby asked, once he had finished eating.

Connor nodded "Can I have some more?" he asked hopefully.

Coby took the bowl and shook his head "Sorry, but the doctor said one small bowl every hour; he also said to drink plenty of water try taking small sips." He handed Connor a glass of water.

Connor frowned, when had a doctor seen him, he didn't remember one but he did as he was told and drank the water in the glass; once finished he felt a little better. His eyes suddenly felt heavy and his vison became blurry.

Luffy looked at Coby concerned and said something, but Connor couldn't make it; 'I knew it was drugged,' Connor thought and he blacked out.

"I think you'd better call the Doctor again," Luffy said.

Coby had called Dr Scott to inform him that Connor had woken up, he asked about his inability to stay awake after eating.

Dr Scott had assured him that that was normal and it's just the way malnutrition was treated. Connor would be extremely tired after every meal for the first 24 hours, but as long as he ate regularly and kept up the fluids he would recover.

That's how it was for the rest of the afternoon. Luffy or Coby would wake him up for soup every hour; Connor would eat and drink then sleep until the next hour. As the afternoon went by they found that Connor would stay awake longer after each meal before going to sleep again.

It was early evening and Connor could stay awake for 40 minutes now, Luffy had given Connor his soup and told him about his dream of finding one piece, Connor wasn't thrilled about Luffy being a pirate but he kept his opinions to himself.

Luffy was in the middle of explaining why he needed a musician when Coby came in looking very pale.

"Luffy could you come to the kitchen please," Coby asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Okay, be back in a bit," Luffy said to Connor and left with Coby.

Connor watched them leave and sighed, Luffy or Coby had sat with him until he went to sleep after his meal for the whole day but now they'd gone he felt lonely, he hadn't realised just how much comfort their presence had given him until now; but Luffy said he'd be back so he just had to wait.

Connor hated waiting.

In the kitchen Luffy was surprised to see Rika with tears in her eyes, the moment she saw Luffy she ran over to him and hugged him like she had back at the base earlier in the day.

"Zoro's going to die," she cried.

"What?" Luffy asked in shock.

"Helimpoo came into our bar this afternoon and said he was going to execute Zoro tomorrow, he never intended to keep his promise he thought it would be fun to watch," Rika said tears streaming from her face.

"Then half an hour after he left three soldiers came into our bar with orders to kill me, I was in the wine storage at the time so mummy told them I was out at playing at the beach. When they left she told me to run so I came here," Rika finished still crying.

Coby was in shock he could not believe what he had herd, if what Rika had said was true then the marines weren't any better than pirates; he was seriously considering not enlisting.

Luffy didn't respond he was angry, how could these men call themselves marines when they didn't keep promises and killed little kids. Not only were they acting like pirates but they were ruining Coby's dream and that was unforgivable in Luffys mind.

Luffy forced Rika to let go of him and headed towards the front door he had decided; he would save Zoro, make him part of his crew and beat up any marines that stood in his way.

"Coby take care of the kids while I'm gone," Luffy said in a very serious tone, he left headed towards the marine base as fast as he could.

With Luffy gone Coby made Rika some hot chocolate to help calm her down and started making some dinner, Rika offered to help and Coby accepted it would keep her mind off other things.

"Hey Rika do you know how to make soup?" Coby asked.

"Yes, I help mum make all kinds at the bar," She answered proudly.

"Great, there's some ingredients in the cupboard why don't you make a big pot full while I start dinner," Coby suggested.

Connor had fished the last pot so they'd need more, it also didn't help that Luffy had eaten a good portion of the last one he'd made.

Rika nodded and got to work she enjoyed cooking and loved to be in the kitchen, she and Coby chattered while they cooked and time got away from them as they enjoyed each other's company.

After an hour Coby asked if she could watch the dinner for a bit Rika nodded Coby left to check on Connor.

Connor woke up to find Coby standing next to him the first thing he noticed was Luffy was not with him and unlike the rest of the afternoon Coby didn't have a bowl with him.

"Where's Luffy?" Connor asked.

"He ran out an hour ago and isn't back yet," Coby answered.

"Do you think you can come down for dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, I should be alright, when's dinner?" Connor asked.

"Not for a while and you finished all of the soup I made for you," Coby said.

Connor frowned, he liked that soup did this mean Coby wasn't going to feed him anymore.

"I have something you can do while you're waiting, follow me," Coby said.

Connor reluctantly got out of bed and followed Coby, his mussels ached and his body was begging him to rest as he walked but he ignored it until they stopped in front of a door.

"Wait in there," Coby told Connor and he ran back towards his room.

Connor entered the room, it was a bathroom there was a basin, some small shelfs, a cupboard and a bath filled with hot water. Connor waited for Coby wondering why he was brought here, Coby came back with a towel and some new clothes he gave them to Connor.

"I ran a bath for you, it will make you feel better and Luffy got you some new clothes today so wash up and come down okay? I hope they fit." Coby said.

He left to give Connor some privacy.

Connor stood there stunned first they'd fed him, let him rest now he was allowed to bathe and he had new clothes. He didn't know how to react no one was ever this kind to him everyone was cruel, harsh and beat him just because they could. He looked at the hot bath he would not waste this opportunity so he undressed and got into the tub.

The water was perfect and he felt his mussels relax as all the pain was melted away he sat there enjoying himself for the first time in years it was so relaxing he could stay here forever.

Connor had an enjoyable bath he washed his hair, scrubbed all over and even found some bubble mixture to play with. He hadn't realised how dirty he was until he got out, the pure clean water hand gone a dirty black colour; he'd have to clean the tub later; as it was quite filthy but he decided it was worth it.

His new clothes consisted of light brown cargo pants, a black t-shirt and a white hooded zip up jacket. The jacket was a bit big but everything else fitted well enough and they were conferrable, he liked them a lot better than the rags he was wearing earlier.

Connor wandered through the house following the scent of hot food to the kitchen, he liked this house it wasn't overly big but not too small either and it had a homely feel to it.

Suddenly he heard a loud crash and a girl scream 'what was that?' he thought and ran towards the source, he found himself in the kitchen. Three men were in the house two of them were by the table one holding Rika down, the other holding a sword above her head ready to deliver the killing blow.

The other held Coby, knife at his throat he was yelling at them to leave Rika alone but they weren't listening. They hadn't noticed Connor yet, but what Connor had noticed was all three men were hesitant to act; the one with sword was shaking in indecision and that's all he needed.

Connor stealth-fully came up behind the man holding Coby and kicked him hard in the groin, forcing the man to let go of Coby and drop his knife; Connor grabbed it and stabbed the man in the leg.

He screamed in pain now immobilized, before the other two could react; Connor whipped around and threw the knife at the second man, it hit its mark embedding itself in the man's back shoulder.

Not wasting time Connor ran up to the third man with the sword, using the second man as a step, he sprang up over the table and kicked him in the face making him stumble back a bit. The second Connor landed he pulled back his arm clenching his fist, throwing it forward into the man's gut with enough force to knock the man backwards slamming him into the wall knocking him out.

The man with knife in his shoulder got up, breathing heavily from his injury and pulled a gun out, he shakenly pointed it at Connor.

Connor turned and smirked this was easier than he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N I own nothing.** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Luffy came back late that night with Zoro in tow.

He had made it to the marine base, explained the situation to Zoro, infiltrated the base, got Zoro's weapons back, then he and Zoro kicked Captain Morgan's ass into next week.

It turned out that all the marines were just afraid of the captain, and were grateful when Luffy and Zoro had defeated him; the bases Lieutenant promised not to repot them to HQ and insisted on the marines putting them up for the night.

Luffy declined claiming he had a place to stay and Zoro had been there long enough, the lieutenant offered them dinner to which Luffy had agreed to instantly; between the two of them they ate over half the marines food supply before heading back to Coby's.

On the way back Zoro had agreed to join Luffys crew, he told him his dream to be the world's greatest swordsmen and if Luffy did anything to jeopardise that dream he would kill him, without hesitation.

When they got to Coby's house no one was up, Coby had left a couple of blankets out for Luffy. Zoro grabbed one and collapsed on the couch; Luffy went and checked in on Connor, he was fast asleep. Luffy smiled and went back to join Zoro, he'd be fine with sleeping on the floor.

The next morning Luffy woke up early, Zoro was still asleep, snoring away, so Luffy let him be; he headed for the kitchen. In the kitchen he made some tea and pored himself a cup. He was halfway through his second cup when Coby came in.

"Morning," Luffy said cheerfully.

"Good morning, when did you get back?" Coby asked.

"Late last night, no one was up so we slept in the other room," Luffy answered.

"We?" Coby asked.

"Yeah Zoro and I. Thanks for the blankets by the way," Luffy said.

"WHAT WHY IS ZORO HERE?! ARE YOU TRING TO KILL US?!" Coby yelled.

"Zoro's my new nakama," Luffy said proudly, with a big grin on his face.

"WWWHHAATT?!" Coby yelled in surprise.

"Hey what's with all the yelling? Who's this?" Zoro asked from behind Coby.

Coby froze and turned around to find Zoro staring at him, he couldn't take it and fainted.

Luffy burst out laughing.

"Will he be alright?" Zoro asked.

"Probably," Luffy answered.

Zoro shrugged, he poured himself some tea and sat down.

Rika came into the kitchen next, she was so happy to see Zoro she ran up and hugged him and Luffy, and thanked him for saving Zoro.

"It was no big deal," Luffy said, as his stomach growled.

Rika offered to make them all breakfast, Luffy and Zoro accepted and thanked her for doing so. Coby woke up ten minutes later and nearly fainted again at the sight of Zoro, but instead he helped Rika out with making breakfast.

"So Luffy when do I get to meet my new shipmates?" Zoro asked.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked back.

"Apart from you and I who else is in the crew," Zoro clarified.

"Just us," Luffy said.

Zoro frowned "You're kidding right?" he asked.

"Nope, I said I was looking for a crew," said Luffy.

"Do you at least have a ship?"

"Yeah, it's small at the moment, but we'll get a bigger one later," Luffy answered.

"Well that's something I guess," Zoro said "Hey if you're the captain what's my job going to be?"

"You can be the first mate if you want," Luffy answered.

Zoro stared at Luffy, did he not know how ships were run? Zoro could tell he was naive but Luffy can't be this empty headed can he? Being a fruit user is one thing but the position of first mate was someone who had the captain's complete trust and Luffy just gave him the job after only meeting him yesterday.

"I'm hungry, is it ready yet?" Luffy asked Rika.

"Just need five more minutes,"

"Okay," Luffy said as he got up and left the room; he walked through the house to Coby's room. When he entered Connor was still asleep.

Luffy didn't want to wake him but he needed to apologise for not coming back last night, also breakfast was almost ready.

Luffy went over and sat on the bed he put his hand on Connor's shoulder and nudged him gently, Connor moaned and rolled over. Luffy smiled, he remembered his brothers did this when they woke up in the Moring too and when they didn't get up Luffy would jump on them. He didn't think that jumping on Connor was a good idea but he called it plan B just in case, so he tried again this time calling Connor's name.

* * *

Connor Shifted when he felt someone nudging his shoulde,r he rolled over ignored it, it happened again this time someone was also calling his name, he slowly opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see who it was, and saw Luffy

"Morning," Luffy said.

"Morning," Connor muttered, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

"What for?" Connor asked in confusion.

"Last night I said I'd be back and I wasn't. A friend needed help so I had to go save him, but I didn't get back till really late. I'm sorry for leaving you alone in a strange place" he explained.

Connor was quite surprised that Luffy had thought of him, last night he had been lonely when Luffy had left and a little sacred when he didn't come back, but he was very much relieved that Luffy was here now.

"It's okay, is your friend alright?"" Connor asked.

"Yep I just made him my first mate," he answered happily.

Great, Connor thought, another first mate he's probably a mean and greedy fat man that I'll have to clean up afterwards.

"Hey let's go down for breakfast and you can meet him," Luffy suggested.

"Okay," Connor agreed, he got out of bed, last night he had slept in his clothes so he pulled on his new white jacket.

"Thank you for the new clothes,"

"No problem they suit you," Luffy replied and they both headed for the kitchen.

When they got there Luffy introduced Connor to Zoro, thankfully he was not the fat man he had imagined. Zoro just gave him a grunt of acknowledgement thinking he was one of the kids living in town; Rika announced that breakfast was ready. Connor was unsure what to do last night he had eaten with Rika and Coby, but now that Luffy was here he didn't know where he should sit, fortunately Luffy had insisted that Connor eat with everyone else.

They were just finishing up when a knock was heard at the front door, Luffy got up and answered it. The marine Lieutenant from last night was at the door, he was flanked by two other marines one had his right arm bandaged in a sling.

"What are you doing here?" the Lieutenant asked, when Luffy opened the door. The Lieutenant was quite surprised to see him; he would have thought that Luffy would be staying at the town's Inn.

"Breakfast," Luffy said plainly.

"I see," the Lieutenant turned to the injured marine "are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes sir," the marine responded.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but three of my men were severely injured last night. Two of them will be in the infirmary for a month, they all claim that they came to this residence and were beaten by, and I quote 'a crazy monster kid'.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yes I think they're just overreacting, but I need to check none the less. Are there any children inside?" the Lieutenant asked.

"Yep, two of them," Luffy answered.

"Would you mind if I ask them a few questions?" he asked.

"Sure, hey Connor, Rika can you two come here for a second," Luffy called back into the house.

Connor and Rika appeared a moment later Rika saw the marines and screamed pointing at them, at the same time the injured marine screamed and pointed at Connor.

"They tried to kill me!," "He tried to kill me!," both Rika and the marine shouted at the same time.

Luffy looked between the two and burst out laughing.

"You guys are funny,"

Zoro came round the corner swords in hand ready to fight "what's going on? Why are the marines here?" he asked nervously.

Coby followed Zoro also concerned.

"Sir, that's the kid who beat us up last night," the injured marine said.

"WHAT?" the Lieutenant and Zoro asked at the same time.

"Connor did you beat up three marines up last night?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised that this one's up after the knife wounds I gave him yesterday." Connor answered.

Luffy, Zoro and the Lieutenant stared at Connor not sure how to react Zoro and the Lieutenant couldn't believe that Connor could have taken on three fully trained marines at once and won. But on the off chance that he had then Connor was now an outlaw and would be hunted by the Marines.

Luffy however gave him a thumbs up "Nice," he said.

"Wait a second; you can't possibly believe that this kid could of take on three full grown men can you?" Zoro asked.

"I once fought a giant and won, so three full grown men are no problem," Connor said calmly.

"Really so cool," Luffy admired, his eyes had turned to stars.

"That's imposable, he's lieing," Zoro said, even with all of his skills a giant would be a very difficult opponent, there's no way Connor could've fought one and won.

"Are you lying?" Luffy asked.

"No,"

"Okay then," Luffy said.

"Very well, young man you're under arrest, come with us please." the Lieutenant said.

"No!,"

"Are you resisting arrest?" the Lieutenant asked.

"No, your marines broke into this house and attacked us first. They were going to kill Rika, anything I did was done in self-defence," Connor explained.

"I am aware of that but attacking marines is a crime, no matter what the circumstances" the Lieutenant said calmly.

"But Zoro and I beat up a good 100 or so marines last night and we weren't arrested," Luffy reminded him.

"Yes I know which is why I also want you two to leave as soon as possible, you saved the town but pirates are not welcome here, so unless he's part of your crew then this child will need to come with me," the Lieutenant said firmly.

"Okay. Connor, Zoro grab your stuff we're leaving," Luffy announced.

"What!?" everyone asked in surprise.


	6. Chapter Six

_**AN. I own nothing. I have noticed a few re-occurring spelling issues that i'd like to address, Some words i have spelled differently to what is in spell-checker (e.g like Colour and Realisie) this is done because that i live in Australia and what may appear to be spelled incorrectly to some, the way have written it is the correct way to spell these words in the Australian language. I apologise(hey another one) to my readers for any confusion.** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Luffy, Connor, and Zoro were hungry, it'd been a week since they left Shells Town and they had yet to land on another island. It didn't help that none of them knew how to navigate and Luffy had finished off the last of their food yesterday.

They had left Shells Town in a hurry after the marines tried to arrest Connor, Luffy had told them that Connor was part of his crew, which had shocked everyone; after stocking up on supplies and saying farewell to Rika and Coby they set sail.

Once on the open sea Zoro had expressed his concerns over Connor joining them; Luffy assured him that he had only said that so Connor could escape the marines and they'd drop him of at his home island. The problem was, Connor didn't know the name of the island he came from; all he knew was it was in the West Blue, on the other side of the world.

This had annoyed Zoro even more because now they were stuck with him and Zoro had no intention of babysitting. A pirates life was not for children; he and Luffy could not focus on fighting if they were worried about Connor and that could cost them their lives. It's not that Zoro disliked Connor he just didn't want him to get hurt; despite his claims on defeating a giant and those three marines, Zoro simply did not believe him or that he could be any use to Luffy's crew.

"I'm hungry," Luffy whined.

"Were all hungry," Zoro responded.

"When's the next island," Luffy complained.

"I don't know, and why don't you know how to navigate?" Zoro asked.

"I thought you or Connor knew how to navigate," Luffy said.

"I can't even read," Connor said.

"Great, another reason why you're a hindrance to us," Zoro said.

Connor frowned it wasn't his fault he couldn't read; his mother had just started to teach him when pirates had attacked his village and took him away from everything he knew. Reading was not enforced after that, in fact any one who attempted to learn was severely punished as it could be used to escape.

"We need a navigator, finding one should be our first priority," Zoro declared.

"But where are we going to find one, it's not like good navigators fall out of the sky," Luffy said.

Connor sighed and looked up at the sky; it was going to be a very long trip.

"Hey, is that a bird?" he asked, he noticed a black figure soaring across the sky.

Luffy and Zoro looked up and saw a bird high in the sky.

"Meat! I'll get it," Luffy said, he jumped up excitedly.

He stretched his arms and lunched himself skyward off the top of the mast, Connor was surprised that Luffys arms stretched, but he didn't show it he'd seen Devil fruit powers before. Unfortunately the bird was lager then it appeared and thought Luffy was a big worm; it grabbed him in its beak and flew off with Luffy.

"Help!" Luffy screamed.

"YOU MORON!" Zoro yelled as Luffy was carried away.

Zoro grabbed the oars and rowed frantically trying to keep up with his captain, Connor just held on to the boats railing afraid to let go, Zoro was rowing so fast that if he did he'd fall overboard. Zoro was barely keeping Luffy in sight; three pirate castaways who'd been floating in the ocean boarded the boat.

"Surrender or die, we're part of the Buggy pirates and we're taking over this ship," they demanded.

Zoro took one look at them and punched them all on the head, hard. He looked towards the sky the bird and Luffy were nowhere to be seen; these pirate castaways had caused him to lose sight of his new captain, some first mate he was.

"Hey wait a second, are you Ronnoa Zoro the infamous pirate hunter?" one of the three castaways asked.

"Yeah I am and thanks to you three I lost my friend," Zoro said.

"We're sorry, please forgive us," the pirates begged on their knees.

Connor ignored Zoro and the pirates, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again but instead of his normal brown coloured eyes they were gold. Everything was different now, the normal colours of the world had been replaced with a solid greyish dark blue and all details became clearer; He looked out to sea and found what he was looking for, a bright yellow trial in the sky leading off into the distance.

"Zoro, Luffy's that way," Connor said, he pointed straight ahead.

Connor looked at Zoro and was surprised at what he saw the three Castaways were red but Zoro was white with a hint of red what did that mean? Was Zoro a threat to him? He thought about everything he knew about his second sight which wasn't much, everyone was always one of four colours; red, blue, yellow or white.

He knew what two of the four colours meant blue was good, red was bad; but he had never understood what white and yellow meant or why yellow rarely appeared.

The last time Connor had seen a blue person was in his village, since then everyone had always been red and on very few occasions white. He'd only seen a yellow person once or twice, he had learned long ago that his second sight had never been wrong when it came to others.

He had never encountered a mix of colours before, it scared him and the fact was Zoro had red didn't help, Zoro could not be trusted but right now he need him.

"Kid unless you can… holy s*** your eyes. What happened to them?" Zoro said and stepped back in surprise at the sight of his eyes, they weren't gold before.

"I have a second sight, when my eyes turn gold I see things differently," Connor said.

"How different?" Zoro asked.

"The world goes very dark, it loses all its colours, details become clear and I can see a person's aura," Connor explained.

"Aura? You mean you can see a person's life force," Zoro said surprised.

"Yes I can and sometimes it leaves a trail," Connor said.

"A trail? Can you track Luffy?" Zoro asked hopefully.

"Yes, but the trail never lasts long and I rarely see it," Connor answered.

"How long?" Zoro asked.

"If I'm lucky a minute, maybe two at the most," Connor answered.

"Oi you three start rowing now!," Zoro ordered the three castaways, they obeyed fairly quickly.

Even with three people rowing they didn't find Luffy, Connor lost the trail very quickly and couldn't pick it up again he sat down and his eyes went back to normal.

"You lost the trail already, now what?" Zoro asked.

"If we keep heading in this direction we should find an island," Connor said.

"What makes you say that," Zoro asked.

"The bird," Connor said.

Zoro stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"What? Birds don't fly far out to sea, so if ones out here then there's an island nearby and the bird didn't change course so we'll come across it soon enough," Connor explained, he didn't like the way Zoro was looking at him.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked.

"Well birds nest in trees and trees only grow on land," Connor said.

"I know were birds live, how do you know it didn't change course?" Zoro clarified.

"Birds glide on the wind to save energy, if the wind changed direction the bird would have as well and the wind hasn't changed. See," Connor responded, he pointed to the sail.

The sail was open and the full force of the wind pressed against it pushing the boat along, combined with the castaways rowing it was going pretty fast, Zoro nodded in agreement.

"This sight of yours, is it a devil fruit power?" Zoro asked, changing the subject.

"No," Connor answered.

"Did someone teach you how to use it then?" Zoro asked.

Zoro was very curious if this second sight was not a devil fruit then maybe it was a skill that could be taught; if that was the case then he wanted to learn it.

"No, No one taught me," Connor said nervously.

He didn't like talking about his second sight, he didn't even know where he'd got it, it was always there; in fact he couldn't remember a time when he didn't have it.

"Do you think Luffy will be alright?" Connor asked, trying to change the subject

"If there really is an island nearby and Luffy lands on it he should be fine," Zoro said.

Connor nodded and sat there quietly they'd just have to search the island when they get there. Zoro watched Connor curiously how had this kid come across such a useful ability; he'd heard stories of people that had trained for years to obtain that power and never succeeding. The kid had hardly said anything this past week, never spoke unless spoken to first and never looking at him or Luffy in the eyes. When he had explained about the bird and the wind; Zoro realised he was not talking to a child, he was talking to a hunter.

* * *

Luffy had had enough of being carried, he punched the bird in the eye; the bird squawked loudly and Luffy fell out of its beak and cashed on the ground, creating a small hole where he landed.

"Whew, that wasn't fun," he said.

He stood up and dusted himself off, Luffy found himself standing between a red headed girl and a mob of angry pirates.

* * *

Connor was right about an island being nearby, he and Zoro arrived a few hours later; as soon as they had docked the three castaways ran off. They weren't the only ones to have docked on this island; just off shore was an unusual ship that had a big top on the deck.

Connor switched to his second sight but he could not find Luffys trail, he glanced at Zoro who was now more red then white. Connor suddenly felt very afraid of Zoro as red was now the dominate colour, he'd have to be careful around him.

"Any luck?" Zoro asked.

"No," Connor said, his eyes went back to normal.

"Damn, guess we're going to have to find Luffy the old fashioned way," Zoro said, he started down a path that led to a small town in the distance.

Connor followed quietly keeping a few steps behind Zoro his eyes down cast, if it weren't for his footsteps Zoro would not have noticed he was there. The walk to town was pleasant and every few minutes Zoro would check to see if Connor was still following, at one stage they passed a small forest and Connor looked at it longingly, he noticed Zoro gave him questioning look; his eyes immediately went back to the ground and did not look up again.

'That was weird,' Zoro thought; they approached the town, there was a sign nearby and Zoro stopped to read it; Welcome to Orange Town the sign said.

"Orange town eh," Zoro said, he suddenly felt something run into the back of him.

Connor wasn't paying attention and bumped into the back of Zoro, he mentally kicked himself for his mistake, and Zoro looked at him.

"I'm sorry," Connor said quickly, he stepped back in fear.

"Its okay, the sign says this place is called orange town," Zoro said; he tried to ignore the fear he saw in Connors eyes and walked into town.

The town was empty, some houses were boarded up others had doors and windows broken and a few were completely destroyed; there was no sign of the towns people and from the state of things it looked like they weren't coming back.

"This is weird it's too quiet, where is every one?" Zoro asked.

Connor agreed it was too quiet, they walked through the streets not hearing or meeting anyone the lack of life in the town put him on edge; he eyed all the buildings carefully in case someone or something jumped out of them.

_**Boom!** _

A house behind them suddenly exploded, the force of the explosion knocked Connor off his feet. Zoro ran over and helped him up, they both looked at the house they had just past; it was completely destroyed.

_**Boom!** _

Another house was destroyed this one was in front of them, Zoro looked up and saw cannon balls raining down from the sky, someone was bombing the town.

"We have to get out of here," Zoro said urgently.

Connor was in shock, he saw the 2 houses destroyed and cannon balls continued to rain down, he didn't hear what Zoro had said. Connor crouched onto his knees, closed his eyes and covered his ears, he couldn't move he was too scared he just wanted it to stop but more importantly he wanted his mother.

It was just like that time all those years ago.

_Flashback_

_It was a normal day in the village and Ratonhnhaké:ton was playing with some of the other children just outside of the village; Cannon balls had suddenly begun falling from the sky._

_He watched as his entire village caught fire and the destruction that was caused._

_The villagers panicked and ran but it was too late some of them could not escape the bombardment while others were trapped in burning huts and then the men came taking everyone who'd escaped the fire and killed anyone who tried to run or fight back._

_End Flashback_

Zoro yelled at Connor to snap out of it but it didn't work, so he did the only thing he could he picked Connor up and ran. Zoro carried the stunned boy and ran through the street desperate to avoid the explosions and debris that were flying everywhere, he spotted an alleyway that led to the next street and he ran to it only just barley getting through before it too was destroyed.

Zoro needed to get out of the open; he jumped through the first window he saw and landed on the hard wooden floor, he used his body to shield Connor from harm and held him tight as the house shook from the force of the explosions.

Connor was muttering something in a language that Zoro had never heard before but one thing was clear, Connor was terrified. He was shaking in fear and held tightly to Zoro afraid that if he let go Zoro would disappear.

After what felt like hours the bombardment stopped and the house they were in also stopped shaking.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Zoro asked.

Connor didn't respond he looked up at Zoro, but he didn't recognise him, all he saw was a strange man that had carried him away from the destruction holding him and only now did he realise how close he was to him, he jumped back in fear and moved away from Zoro.

Zoro, surprised at his reaction, attempted to calm Connor down, but the closer he got the further away Connor moved, until Connor sat hugging himself in the far most corner of the room.

Zoro had no idea what to do, yes being in the middle of a bombardment was scary and he expected to have a scared boy cling to him. But Connors reaction was not normal, it seemed like the boy was more afraid of him than he was of the cannonballs.

'What's up with this kid? He's acting like an animal caught in a trap,' Zoro thought.

Zoro came closer and Connor huddled away in fear.

"Do you recognise me?" Zoro asked he didn't get a response.

"I take it that's a no then," he said and frowned.

He needed to get the kid to safety and find Luffy but with Connor being uncooperative it would be difficult. Zoro decided the best thing to do was to give Connor some space, if Connor was afraid of him he'd leave to find Luffy and come back in a bit when the boy had calmed down. He'd be safe here now that the bombardment had stopped.

"I'm going to find Luffy then I'll be back," Zoro said.

Not waiting for a response Zoro left the house leaving a very frightened Connor behind.

Zoro ran through the street in the direction that the cannon balls had come from. It took him awhile but he eventually found the pirates base on top of a hotel, all of the pirates were dressed like they belonged to a circus and Luffy was tied up in a cage. One of the pirates loaded a big red cannon ball into a large Cannon and moved it so it over looked a street and lit the fuse.

_**BOOM!** _

The cannon fired and the entire street was destroyed in an instant; Zoro paled, the house where he had just left Connor was in that street and it had just been destroyed. Connor was dead.

The pirates loaded another big red ball into the cannon and this time the cannon was aimed at Luffy.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A.N I own nothing** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Connor watched Zoro leave but he did not move from his spot in the corner, still afraid that he'd come back. When he thought it was safe he got up and looked around the room. There was nothing of interest to him and he decided to leave before Zoro came back. Connor left the house and wandered to the next street.

The first thing he spotted was a dog guarding what looked like a shop of some kind, it growled at him.

* * *

After the pirates had blown up the street they pointed the cannon at Luffy and tried to make a young red haired girl light the fuse. The girl had refused and attacked the pirates that's when Zoro had stepped in.

The captain of the pirates was a large man with a big red nose named Buggy, he recognised Zoro and attacked him but Zoro cut him in three pieces and when his guard was down Buggy stabbed him in the side; Buggy reviled that he had eaten the Barra-Barra Fruit (Separation) which allowed him to separate his body parts at will, this made him immune to sharp objects.

Zoro with the help of the red haired girl flipped the cannon so it pointed at buggy and his crew, they lit the fuse and blew them off the roof; Zoro had to carry Luffys heavy cage to get way.

Zoro breathed heavily as he dragged Luffys cage along the ground beside him.

"Luffy who's the girl?" Zoro asked.

"Her name is Nami and she's our new navigator," Luffy said.

"I never agreed to that," Nami said.

"Where's Connor?" Luffy asked, he'd noticed that Zoro was alone when he came to rescue him.

Zoro Stopped and hung his head "He's dead," He said sadly.

"What?! How?!" Luffy asked distressed.

"We were caught in a bombardment and took shelter in a house, the kid was terrified so I left him there while I went to find you but the house was destroyed by Buggy a few minutes ago," he said, sadly.

"I see," Luffy said; he was both angry and sad.

Connor was just a lost kid and Luffy had wanted to help him get home but Buggy had ruined any chance for that. How would he tell Connors parents that he'd died, if he ever found them. Buggy had killed his nakama and he would pay dearly for that.

"Who's Connor?" Nami asked.

"My other nakama," Luffy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," she said.

They continued walking on in silence; the only sound was form the cage being dragged on the road. Nami felt guilty it was her fault that their friend was dead. If she had known that Buggy would have bombarded the town and blown up the street as a party entertainment she would never have tried to rob him.

Zoro stopped again and collapsed in front of a pet shop.

"I need to rest," he said, and fell asleep on the spot.

Luffy watched Zoro sleep, he was glad Zoro had survived his wound; he just lost one Nakama he did not want to lose another.

"Here let me help you" Nami said, she produced a key and unlocked the cage.

"Thanks, where'd you get that key?" Luffy said, after he'd been freed.

"I stole it from Buggy earlier," Nami said.

"You're a really nice person," Luffy said.

"Let me make one thing clear. I didn't help you out of the goodness of my heart, I just don't want to owe you anything," Nami explained

"Well okay then," Luffy said, he looked around and saw an open house across the street.

Luffy picked Zoro up and carried him into a house across from the pet shop; the house had its door broken so he could easily get in. Once inside he put Zoro on the bed and left to rejoin Nami but she was gone when he exited the house.

Luffy sat down on the porch, he needed to think. Zoro's injured and Connor's dead, he had hoped not to lose anyone on his journey but he'd already lost one nakama; Luffy wanted to avenge Connor but he could not leave his first mate alone in his current state.

"I'm sorry Connor," Luffy said solemnly, taking down Buggy would have to wait till Zoro had recovered.

The door to the pet shop opened and a small dog walked out, the dog sat in front of the shop guarding it.

Luffy watched the dog guard the shop, the dog barked a few times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a voice said from inside the shop.

Luffy froze he knew that voice 'it can't be' he thought.

Connor stepped outside from the shop and closed the door behind him; he turned around and saw Luffy sitting across the street.

"Luffy!," Connor said relived and ran over to him.

"Connor!, you're alive!," Luffy said in disbelief.

"Yes," Connor confirmed.

Luffy grabbed Connor and pulled him into a hug; Connor stiffened at the contact but did not fight it he just stood there quietly while Luffy hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're not dead!," Luffy said, very relived.

"What happened? Zoro said you died in an explosion," Luffy asked.

At the mention of Zoros name Connors eyes widened in fear he didn't know why but all of his instincts screamed danger and it wasn't because of the red aura he'd seen earlier.

"He did? I don't remember that," Connor said.

Luffy let go of Connor and looked at him with concern on his face.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Luffy asked.

"We were walking down the street, then a house exploded and the next thing I know is I'm sitting alone in the corner of a room I didn't recognise. So I left to try and find you and then there was a big explosion behind me." Connor explained.

"Why did you leave the house?" Luffy asked.

"I…I was afraid" Connor answered.

"Afraid," Luffy said.

Connor Nodded.

"One minute everything is fine and the next it was all on fire; people were screaming and burning. The next thing I know, I'm in some room I've never seen. So I ran; I'm sorry if I did something wrong," Connor said, he was on the verge of crying.

Luffy was stunned, he knew about the bombardment he watched it happen but the town being on fire was impossible. He supposed that the cannons could have started one but he would have seen it form Buggies base, plus the town was deserted the only ones in town were Buggy and his crew and they were all at their base. So just what had Connor seen?

"No. you did nothing wrong, I'm just glad you're alive," Luffy said.

Luffy hugged him again. Connor was confused why was Luffy happy that he was alive? Was Luffy saddened by the thought of him being dead? And why would he care at all?

"Let's go inside, I'm hungry," Luffy said, he let go of Connor and they both walked inside the house.

Inside Luffy managed to find some fresh fruit and ingredients to make a couple of sandwiches; Connor offered to make them but Luffy insisted he just wait at the table. Luffy ate two sandwiches and stole half of Connors before he devoured all the fruit. Connor wasn't too fussy about it, in fact he felt lucky that Luffy let him eat anything at all.

Suddenly Nami burst through the door into the house she dragged in two big bags behind her. Luffy looked her over Nami was out of breath and had a frightened look on her face.

"Nami, what's in the bags?" Luffy asked.

"Good your still here. I need your help," Nami said desperately.

"WOMAN GET OUT HERE, YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Buggies voice was herd form outside.

Outside Buggy wasn't alone he was flanked by three others to his right there was a giant pale green lion with a light purple mane and a man riding it. He wore a white fur shirt and blue pants, his hair was white and covered most of his face, and it looked like he had round ears on the top of his head.

To Buggies left was a man on a unicycle he had long black hair and carried two swords one in each hand. He wore an open dark blue vest, white long pants and a blue and white striped scarf around his neck.

"After I left you earlier I went back and stole all of Buggies treasure," Nami explained

"Okay I'll help," Luffy said and he walked outside.

Connor followed and stood on the porch blocking the door

"Ah Straw hat, have you seen a little thief around?" Buggy asked.

"Yep, she's inside that house," Luffy said, he pointed to the house he just came out of.

"That idiot!," Nami said.

She couldn't believe that Luffy had just sold her out, he was supposed to help her not give her up though she should have expected it Luffy was a pirate after all. Nami grabbed her stolen bags of treasure and quickly snuck out the back.

"Wonderful, by the way have you met my first mate Moji and his pet Richie?" Buggy asked.

"No," Luffy answered.

"Well where are my manners. Moji introduce yourself," buggy ordered.

The lion took a step forward and the man on top looked down at Luffy.

"Hello there, I'm Moji the beast tamer and this is my pet Richie the lion," Moji said.

"Pet lion, does it do tricks?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Yes he does. Richie Shake." Moji said.

Richies paw lifted up and hit Luffy in the chest, Luffy was swatted away like a fly; he crashed through several houses.

"Ha Ha Ha, Good job Moji now let's go get our treasure back," Buggy said.

"Thank you sir. Captain there is a pet shop here, do you mind if Richie gets a snack?" Moji asked.

"Not at all, Richie can have it all if he wants," Buggy said. He and the other man approached Connor who didn't move.

"Kid get out of our way," Buggy said.

"No," Connor said, defiantly.

"Cabaji show this kid why he should listen to grownups," Buggy ordered.

The second man, now known as Cabaji got off his unicycle and kneed Connor in the stomach, Connor gasped for air as Cabaji grabbed him by the shirt and threw him of the porch onto the street.

Buggy and Cabaji walked into the house.

Connor landed on his side, his stomach was in pain and he found it hard to breathe. He was used to pain far worse than what Cabaji had done, he just needed a minute and he'd be good to go.

Connor watched as Richie moved towards the pet shop; as he approached the dog started barking, when Richie was in front of the dog it attacked. The dog bit Richie but Richie just swatted him away, the dog didn't stay down he attacked again and again getting knocked down by Richie's enormous strength after each attempt. After a minute the dog was too exhausted and injured to get up again. Richie tore off the top half of the pet shop, tossed it to one side and began eating all of the food inside. Windows were smashed but surprisingly the roof was still mostly intact.

* * *

In the house Nami was gone this infuriated buggy, Cabaji found Zoro sleeping and decided to finish him off; he raised his sword to strike but at that moment there was a crash from outside and Zoro woke up. He saw Cabajis sword above him and reacted by drawing his own swords and defended himself.

"I didn't order a wake-up call," he said and glared at Cabaji fiercely.

* * *

Connor had seen enough, he got up and grabbed a rock and threw it at Richie, Richie didn't notice and kept eating so he threw another one but had the same result. 'I need something bigger' Connor thought, he spotted the remains of the roof from the shop and got an idea.

Connor ran up to the debris and shifted through it until he found a plank of wood with two nails sticking out of the end and a length of rope. He tied one end of the rope to the roof and the other into a small noose; he snuck up behind Richie and lassoed his tail, it took a few try's but he got it on. Next he placed the wooden plank just under the tip of his tail and embed some small glass shards in it as well, satisfied with the setup 'perfect now the fun can begin' he thought.

Connor ran to Richies side and stopped when he could see Moji, he looked up at Moji.

"HEY MOJI!" He yelled.

"Hm," Moji said, and looked down at Connor.

"What do you want?" Moji asked.

"I saw your Lion do that trick earlier. Can it Sit as well as Shake?" Connor asked.

"Of course," Moji said proudly.

"Can you show me? Please," Connor asked.

"Dose Richie look like a dog to you?" Moji responded.

"No, but Sit and Shake are dog tricks," Connor answered.

"Richie's not a dog," Moji said, angrily.

"Hey it's fine if he can't do it," Connor said.

"Richie can do it, just watch. Richie Sit," Moji ordered.

Connor smirked. Richie stopped eating and obeyed Mojis command; he sat right on the spiked plank of wood. Richies eyes widened and he roared in pain, he started crying and jumped up and down on his hind legs, he tried to shake off the plank of wood but it was stuck firmly to his backside.

Moji was thrown off Richies back, he noticed Connor smirking at the scene. Moji tried to calm Richie down but it was only making things worse, in fact Richie had stepped in some glass and it embedded in his hind paws; he jumped high in the air and the rope pulled the roof up with him. Richie landed on his front paws and preformed a perfect hand stand, just when he thought he was safe the roof tied to his tail came crashing down on his head, he lost his balance and fell forward landing on his back unconscious.

Mojis jaw dropped. Richie was down and he would not be getting up again anytime soon, how could he have been defeated and in such an embarrassing manner.

"That was entertaining. Who knew that lions could do a hand stand?," Connor said.

"Y..You thought that was entertaining?" Moji asked.

"Yep, plus he got what was coming to him," Connor answered.

"What did Richie ever do to deserve that?" Moji asked

"Are you serious? Connor asked in return.

"You and your pet just destroyed that shop," he said.

"So what?" Moji said.

"So it was that dog's home and you destroyed it. Your cat got what he deserved," Connor said angrily.

"That dog is a weak filthy mongrel that should be honoured that the king of beasts would even consider fighting with it," Moji stated

"That wasn't a fight it was abuse. And if that kitty is king of the beasts what does that make the one who outsmarted him," Connor asked.

"Dead," Moji answered.

Moji pulled out a knife and charged at Connor, Connor got ready to dodge but a fist flew past him and punched Moji in the face knocking him out cold. Connor turned and saw Luffy standing not too far away his arm out stretched.

"Don't threaten my Nakama," Luffy said.

At that moment Cabaji burst out through the front of the house and landed on his back not too far away from where Connor was standing. He had two long cuts across his chest in an X shape, Zoro walked out of the building he was barely able to stand; he sheathed his swords and made his way over too Luffy.

Zoro ignored Connor; weather it was because he thought him an illusion due to his near unconscious state or because he didn't see him Connor wasn't sure.

"Buggy's gone after Nami," Zoro said as he collapsed.

Luffy caught him and gently placed him on the ground; he then walked over to Connor.

"I'm going after Buggy. Stay with Zoro," Luffy said and he ran off.

Connor made his way to Zoro and sat down next to him. He lifted up Zoros shirt and found an open stab wound that was bleeding 'no wonder he collapsed' he thought.

Connor suddenly felt something nudge his back; he turned to find the dog from earlier with a first aid kit in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.n I own Nothing.** _

* * *

Connor had done his best to bandage Zoros wound, after he was done he sat there with the dog silently; after a while Luffy returned with Nami, the top of his hat was torn and Luffy held it protectively. Nami followed behind him, she still carried bags of Buggys stolen treasure.

"Hey did you bandage Zoro?" Luffy asked, when he noticed Zoro.

Connor nodded, he glanced at Nami wearily. Nami stared at Connor, 'why would a kid help out a pirate?' she wounded.

"This dog brought me a first aid kit. I did the best I could but I have little experience in treating wounds," Connor answered.

"Oh well, don't worry about it. I'm sure Zoro will be fine," Luffy said.

"Luffy how do you know this boy?" Nami asked suspiciously.

Luffy realised that this would be the first time they had met. There had been no time for introductions earlier because of Buggy and his crew.

"Nami this is Connor. Connor this is Nami, our new navigator," Luffy said.

"Hello" Connor said in a small voice.

"Wait a minute. This is Connor? He's a kid, and didn't your friend say he died?" Nami asked surprised.

"He wasn't in that street when it was blown up," Luffy said.

"But why is he with you? And how old is he?" Nami asked.

"He's my Nakama and that is a good question. Connor how old are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm 13," Connor answered.

"Whoa way to go, things only get better form there," Luffy encouraged.

Connor seriously doubted Luffys words, if anything things would just get worse.

Nami was stunned, 13 was too young to be sailing with pirates, if anything she would bet all of her treasure that these pirates kidnapped him and forced him to work for them. Pirates were all the same. They take and kill with no regard for anyone's feelings; she hated them more than anything in the world.

"Luffy I can't join your crew, there's something I have to do first," Nami said.

"WHa…" Luffy started, but Nami continued before he could object.

"But I will help you as long as you are in the East Blue. If I get a cut of any treasure your crew finds," Nami finished.

"Okay that seems fair." Luffy agreed.

"Great. Where's your shipped docked I'll get mine and meet you there?" Nami said.

"Umm, I don't know. Connor?" Luffy said.

"A small jetty not too far from the town. That way," Connor said, he pointed in the direction of their ship.

"Okay I'll meet you there," Nami said and headed off to her ship.

"Right let's go," Luffy said.

Luffy picked up Zoro and started to leave he noticed Connor hesitate for a second.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can I grab something quickly?" Connor asked.

"Sure," Luffy answered, he was curious to what Connor wanted to get.

Connor dashed into the destroyed pet shop and came back out after a few seconds; he carried a small bag of dog food and gave it to the dog.

"I know what it's like to lose your home. It's not much but everything else was eaten," Connor said.

The dog looked at Connor with thankful eyes; he grabbed the bag of food and wandered off. Luffy smiled he was now more determined to get Connor back to his home and family.

They walked back to the ship. When they arrived Luffy laid Zoro down gently and waited for Nami; she arrived ten minutes later on her ship. It was slightly bigger then Luffys life boat and they set sail together.

* * *

They had sailed for a day and a half now and in that time Nami had fixed Luffys hat which he was very grateful for and secretly begun plotting various ways to take Connor form Luffy. When Luffy had told Nami how he met Connor and his desire to take him home she decided against it, Nami sympathised with Connor but the thought of leaving him with pirates made her uneasy, so she had suggested to Luffy that they find someone to take him in.

Luffy still wanted to find Connors real family but agreed that this would be the next best thing, Luffy had asked Connors opinion on the matter but he had said he'd do whatever Luffy decided.

By the end of the second day Zoro still hadn't woken up and Luffy started to worry, the good news was Nami said there was an island nearby and they'd get there by morning, the bad news was when they arrived it was a deserted island with a dense forest and to make matters worse Zoro had developed a fever.

Luffy searched the island for anything that would help Zoro while Nami and Connor stayed with a very sick Zoro and that's how he met Gaimon the only human on the island; he had a big green afro and dark facial hair, his body was stuck in a treasure chest. Gaimon had tried to scare Luffy of his island but Luffy found his tricks to be funny and set of all of his traps. Gaimon could not believe that Luffy thought his traps were fun.

"You're here to steal my treasure aren't you," Gaimon accused.

"There's treasure on the island?" Luffy asked.

"Don't lie to me. You came here to look for it," Gaimon said angrily.

"No, we came to see if there was anything to help our injured friend," Luffy replied.

"Oh yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Gaimon said sarcastically.

"It's true," Luffy said.

"Prove it," Gaimon demanded

Luffy took him to their ship, once Gaimon saw Zoro he told Luffy that this island had many plants that made amazing medicine and he would give some to him if he helped him get the treasure hidden on the island, Luffy agreed. Luffy ordered Connor and Nami to set up camp while he went with Gaimon to get the treasure and the plants.

They came back to camp a short time later. It turns out that there were five treasure chests and they were all empty, but Gaimon despite being disappointed still made the medicine for Zoro. Gaimon made a tea out of some strange leaves and a very bad smelling paste, he applied the paste to Zoros wound and forced him a small amount of the tea down his throat; after the first half hour Zoros fever had come down and his wound had started to heal.

* * *

It was late that night when Zoro woke up with Luffy sitting next to him.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Hey your awake, how do you feel?" Luffy asked.

"Like I have the worst hangover," Zoro answered, he sat up.

"Where are we?" Zoro asked, he didn't recognise where they had camped.

"On a deserted Island," Luffy said.

"What? What happened?" Zoro asked.

Luffy explained everything that happened in the last two days, Zoro took it all pretty well and was quite surprised that Connor was alive; Luffy pointed out his sleeping form across the camp. Zoro went back to sleep after that.

The next morning he woke up to find Gaimon and Luffy with him, Gaimon made him drink more tea and applied more paste to his wound. The wound was now almost completely healed.

"Your wound is almost healed, another day of rest and you'll be good to go," Gaimon said.

Luffy was ecstatic at the news and decided to leave tomorrow morning. At this point Zoro noticed that Nami and Connor weren't at the camp.

"Where're the other two?" Zoro asked.

"Connors climbing trees to gather fruit and Nami went to count how much she stole from Buggy," Luffy said.

"Luffy there's something you need to know about Connor," Zoro said.

Zoro explained how they found Luffy after the bird grabbed him, about Connors second sight, and how Connor said it wasn't a devil fruit power.

"If he can do all that who knows what else he's capable of," Zoro said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much," Luffy said, after listening to Zoros concerns.

"But what if he tries something," Zoro said.

"If he was going to do anything he would have already done it but he hasn't. Besides he'll tell us everything when he's ready until then don't worry and leave him be." Luffy said.

"How do you know?" Zoro asked.

"He's lost on the ocean and his only way home is with pirates. If I were him I wouldn't want anyone to know all my skills ether," Luffy reasoned.

The rest of the day past uneventfully; Nami found some swords mixed in with her treasure and brought them over to Zoro to look at. Most of them were decorative but one short sword caught his eye.

It was only slightly longer than a dagger and it looked heavy yet it was surprisingly well balanced. He touched the dull looking edge and was surprised to find it in fact it was incredibly sharp like it was made to deceive any who saw it; he gave it a test swing and found the blade very easy to use. There was an emblem on the hilt of the blade that looked like an A with wings behind it.

Zoro wondered who made it and where Buggy got his hands on such a well-made sword; after all only a master smith could make something like this and even then it would have been incredibly difficult.

"Hey do you mind if I keep this?" Zoro asked Nami.

"Why is it valuable?" Nami responded.

"Don't know, I've never seen a sword like it before," Zoro said.

"What would you do with it?" Nami asked. She knew Zoro was a swordsmen but he already had three katanas, what would he need a forth one for?

"I was thinking of giving it to the kid," Zoro said.

"Connor, why?" Nami asked, suspiciously.

"He doesn't have a weapon. At least he'll be able to defend himself with this," Zoro explained.

"Oh yeah let's give a 13 year old a sword that'll end well," Nami said, sarcastically.

"I'll teach him the basics," Zoro said and then he realised something.

"Wait he's 13?" Zoro asked.

"You mean you didn't know either?" Nami asked.

What was wrong with these people? Didn't they ask when they found him? Suddenly her plans to steal Connor away were looking like a very plausible option.

That night Zoro called Connor over to him.

"Hey kid, come here," Zoro said.

Connor came over and Zoro gave him the sword.

"Here this is for you keep it with you at all times. I'll teach you how to use it later," Zoro said.

Connor nodded and went back to where he sat before lost in thought. Why had Zoro given him a weapon? Did he want him to kill someone? If so who? Connor unsheathed it and looked at the blade he could tell it was beautifully well –made, he felt like he'd seen the emblem on the hilt before but could not place it.

There had to be some ulterior motive no one would give him a weapon just for the sake of it; he switched to his second sight and looked straight at Zoro, he was no longer red but a bright blue, Connor glanced at everyone in the camp.

They were all bright blue.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A.n I own nothing.** _

* * *

Luffy and his crew set sail the next morning, before they left Gaimon had given them a small supply of the leaves and instructions on how to make the medicine. Luffy offered to take Gaimon off the Island but he had declined for personal reasons, after saying farewell and thanking him for his help they set sail.

"So where to next?" Nami asked Luffy.

"To the Grand Line," Luffy declared enthusiastically.

Nami sighed "Look, I know you want to head to the Grand Line but I think you need a proper ship first," she said.

"Really? What's wrong with these boats?" Luffy asked.

"She's right Luffy," Zoro said.

"Thank you," Nami said, happy that one member of this crew was sane.

"We can't store any booze or meat on these rafts," Zoro said.

"WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER," Luffy yelled.

"All right as Captain I say we get a new ship, preferably one with a big larder," Luffy said.

"Aye aye Captain," Zoro said and did a mock salute.

"Um Luffy," Connor started.

"Hm. What's up Connor?" Luffy asked.

"Could we also get a cook too?" he asked nervously.

"A cook huh. That's a great idea then we can have lots of meat dishes." Luffy said happily.

"Good idea kid," Zoro said.

Connor stared at Zoro for a moment but quickly looked away. He was glad that Luffy had agreed to get a cook, which meant he wouldn't have to do any cooking. The last time he had tried it turned out burnt and inedible, he'd been denied food for a month as punishment and had no desire to go through that again.

He'd been nervous around him for a while; first his aura was a mix of red and white then red and now blue on top of that he had started to be nice to him. Connor could deal with mean pirates but Zoro had completely changed his attitude towards him and that was what he didn't understand.

Nami sighed again their entire reason for getting a new ship was for food 'I guess it's as good as any reason' she thought. Nami opened her map and found their position she checked their current course.

"Where not too far from an island, we could reach it by mid-morning and start our search there," Nami said.

"Alright full speed ahead" Luffy said.

It took a few hours but the island finally came insight.

* * *

On top of a cliff overlooking the sea sat a young boy with straight brown hair with a tuft sticking up at the top and tiny eyes. He wore square glasses, a yellow shirt with a blue vest jacket over it, dark yellow sash, dark brown pants, and black shoes. He was looking out to sea with a telescope.

"All quiet, just as it should … hey what's that?" he asked himself.

He zoomed in and saw to approaching boats one of them had a pirate mark on its sail, the boy started shaking in fear, pirates were coming.

"I have to tell the captain," he said and ran all the way back to his hideout.

The hideout turned out to be a make shift training area with various targets and practice dummies, a picnic table and a poorly drawn jolly Rodger was flying in the breeze. Two more boys and a young man sat at the table.

The first boy had a freckled face with short spiky purple hair that covered his eyes, a red hat with a frill at the top and the Jolly Roger on the front. He wore a black sweater, a reddish-brown sash, light orange pants and dark brown shoes.

The second had dark green hair shaped like a pepper. He wore a lightly green short sleeved shirt with the Jolly Roger on the front. He also wore a light blue sash, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

The eldest was a slim teenager with medium-length black curly hair and a long nose. He wore an olive green plaid bandanna,, brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath a blue and white striped armband on his left arm. He also carried with him a yellow satchel.

"Captain! Captain!" the blond haired boy called as he approached.

The eldest boy turned "what's the rush onion." He asked.

"Pirates are coming," onion replied.

"What? For real?" the green haired boy asked.

Onion nodded.

"What should we do captain?" the purple haired boy asked the oldest.

"That's easy let's put our plan into action." The eldest said.

"Yeah those pirates will never know what hit them, okay Carrot Onion and Pepper let's get to work" the boys cheered and all four of them got to work.

* * *

Luffy and his crew arrived there was no dock so they tied their boats up at the shore, they were not expecting what came next.

"Attention pirates," a voice yelled.

They turned around and saw a long nosed teenager standing above them on a rock.

"This island is my territory and you're trespassing," the teen boasted.

"Trespassing?" Nami asked.

"Who's this nut job?" Zoro asked.

"I'm the great captain Usopp if you don't leave now my 80,000 men will tear you apart," Usopp said.

Suddenly lots of flags were raised out of the bushes and trees.

Zoro, Nami and Connor weren't impressed 'liar' they thought at the same time.

"What 80,000 men?" Luffy asked surprised.

"He's lying you idiot." Zoro said.

Usopps confidence was quickly falling, 'oh no they've figured it out' he thought.

"If he's lying how many men does he have?" Luffy asked.

"Three," Connor said.

Suddenly the three boys jumped out of their hiding spots "They've seen us! RUN," they yelled and ran away.

Zoro noticed that Connors eyes had flashed gold for just a second. He wondered how often the kid relied on his second sight and how much he really needed it.

"Hey you guys don't run," Usopp said and watched the three boys run off.

Usopp turned back to Luffy, he was panicking here he was facing four pirates alone and he was terrified. Thinking quickly Usopp reached into his bag and pulled out a slingshot and a small iron pellet; he drew back his sling and aimed it at the pirates.

"I've never seen anyone use a slingshot to fight pirates before," Nami commented.

"You're an interesting guy," Luffy said and laughed he found Usopps attempts to fight them funny.

"Stay Back, My skill with a slingshot surpasses that of any pistol," Usopp warned.

That got Luffys attention.

"In that case, bet your life on it," Luffy said in a serious tone.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"A weapon is not a tool used to scare people, whether it's a sword, pistol or sling shot," Luffy said.

Zoro and Connor looked at Luffy; Connor began to wonder if Luffy had some hidden intelligence and waited to see what happened next. Zoro smirked, he caught on to what Luffy was doing and placed his hand on his sword, ready to draw it if necessary.

"We're real pirates, if you fire that shot you bet your life," Zoro said.

Usopp was not sure what to do, these pirates were ready to fight him and they were waiting for him to make the first move. He knew he couldn't win if a fight broke out but he couldn't let them attack the village; real pirates were scary. He didn't want to die so he lowered his sling shot and fell to his knees.

"Real pirates sure are intimidating," Usopp said.

Luffy smiled and he and Zoro burst out laughing, Usopp was confused. What were they laughing about?

"Are you Yassops son?" Luffy asked.

"How do you know my dad's name?"Usopp asked.

"I met him when shanks came to my village," Luffy said.

"What? You know Red Haired Shanks. The famous pirate," Usopp said in awe.

"Yep and I'll tell you all about it if…" Luffy said.

"If?" Usopp asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"If we get something to eat I'm hungry," Luffy said.

"Okay leave it to me, I know a restaurant here that does amazing lunch deals," Usopp said.

Usopp jumped down from his rock and they all headed to the village together.

On the way into the village Luffy and his friends introduced themselves. Usopp was ecstatic to meet real non-threating pirates; he told them about his village and how pirates never came here because of that it was always quiet and peaceful. Usopp told them that he had formed his own pirate group to liven things up a bit.

When they arrived at the restaurant they sat down in a booth and Usopp went through his favourite things on the menu. Luffy wanted to order everything; Nami hit him for that comment in the end they ordered a big banquet meal to share. The food was good and Luffy told Usopp about Shanks's visit to his home town, his adventures on the sea and why they had come to his village.

"You're looking for a ship?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"Yep, one with enough room to store lots of food," Luffy answered.

"And booze. Don't forget about the booze," Zoro said.

"Well there's nothing like that around here," Usopp admitted.

"Really oh well guess we'll head off then," Luffy said.

"What why so soon," Usopp asked.

"If there're no ships here, we have no reason to stay," Nami explained.

Usopp wasn't lying there were no ship builders in his village and he didn't want them to leave just yet.

"Wait its true you'd have better luck on another island. But there is one person, who might be able to help you," Usopp said.

"Really, who?" Nami asked, she was curious about this person.

"Her names Kaya and she's a friend of mine; If anyone would have a ship it'd be her. I'll take you to meet her if you like," Usopp said.

"Awesome thanks," Luffy said.

Usopp sighed he hoped that Kaya wouldn't mind visitors and maybe he could get Luffy to tell her some stories to make her feel better. His stomach groaned.

"Hey be right back got to use the little boy's room," Usopp said, he got up and headed to the back of the restaurant.

At that moment the restaurant door burst open and the three boys form earlier charged in with toy wooden swords.

"The Usopp pirates are here," they called.

Nami looked towards the kids 'what's going on?' she thought.

The boys didn't see there captain in the restaurant, so they ran up to the pirates booth.

"Oi, you pirates where's our captain?" pepper demanded.

"Ah, that was some good meat," Luffy said and rubbed his belly.

"M..Meat?" Onion asked.

"Don't tell me that they…" Carrot said.

Nami had a felling what they thought and giggled a bit.

"Your captain was eaten," Zoro said with a scary smile.

"AHHHHH WHICH" the boys screamed and pointed at Nami.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME," Nami yelled.

Luffy and Zoro laughed and Usopp came back at that moment.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" Usopp asked.

"Captain, you didn't get eaten," the boys cheered.

"What? Why would you think that?" Usopp asked.

After Luffy and Zoro stopped laughing Nami explained what just happened and Usopp thought it was funny too; they all left the restaurant and Usopp led the way to his friend's house. On the way Usopp talked with Luffy while Carrot, Onion and Pepper tried to talk with Connor.

"Captain," Pepper said.

Usopp stopped talking to Luffy and looked at the boys.

"What?" he asked.

"That kid's weird," Carrot said, he pointed at Connor.

"Weird how?" Usopp asked.

"He won't talk to us, he's lagging behind and he won't even look at us," Onion said.

"Well why not talk to Luffy instead and I'll try" Usopp suggested.

"Okay," the boys said together and ran up next to Luffy.

Usopp had noticed that Connor was always a few steps behind the group and hadn't said a word the entire time they'd been walking. At the restaurant the boy never even looked at the menu, he had asked what Connor wanted to eat and Connor told him that it didn't matter and when the food came he'd only eaten one small serve.

"Hey Connor you okay back there?" Usopp asked.

"Yes" Connor said.

"Is he alright?" Usopp asked Zoro.

"Yeah, he's just the quiet type that's all," Zoro said.

"Hmm I hope you're right," Usopp said.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing," Usopp said.

Zoro disregarded the comment. Usopp really hoped that what Zoro had said was true and Connor really was a quiet boy; he reminded Usopp of Kaya when here parents passed away and how withdrawn she had been.

They continued walking until Usopp announced that they had arrived at Kayas house; it turned out her house was actually a giant mansion.

"Whoa, your friend lives here?" Zoro asked.

"Yep, but before we go in I have to warn you Kaya is very sick," Usopp said.

"Sick with what?" Nami asked; she hoped it wasn't contagious.

"Not sure, her parents died a few years ago and she fell ill a few months later. It's not contagious she just tires easily and doesn't have much energy," Usopp said.

"Okay we won't stay long," Luffy said.

"Good, follow me," Usopp said.

Usopp led the group around the back of the mansion to a large hedge bush, he pulled away a fake section and climbed in through the hole, everyone but Carrot, Onion and Pepper followed.

"Are you sure your friends with this girl," Nami asked suspiciously.

"Yeah why do you ask," Usopp asked.

"Oh no reason," Nami answered.

Once they were all through Usopp climbed a tree that had a branch by the top window and taped on the window twice. The window opened and revealed a young slim pale girl with blonde hair. She had wide brown eyes; she wore a simple but neat plain long dress.

"Usopp you came," the girl said.

"Hi Kaya, How are you feeling today," Usopp asked.

"I'm alright, so what adventure are you going to tell me about today," Kaya asked.

"Actually I hope you don't mind but I brought some new friends with me," Usopp said.

Kaya leaned out the window and saw Luffy and the others.

"Yo, nice to meet you," Luffy said, he gave a wave with his hand.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I can't come down to greet you," Kaya said.

"That's okay, we just wanted to ask a favour," Luffy said.

"A favour, what is it?" Kaya asked.

"We were wondering if you had a…" Luffy said.

"You there what are you doing here?" a voice interrupted.

The voice belonged to a slim man with glasses and slicked black hair. He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, a standard black tie and striped shoes. This was Kaya's Butler.

"Kurahadol" Kaya said.

"Your trespassing and causing trouble please leave," Kurahadol said and adjusted his glasses that were slipping off his face.

"No they weren't they came to ask me something," Kaya said.

"Oh and what is that?" Kurahadol asked the group.

"We want a ship," Luffy said.

"Absolutely not," Kurahadol responded quickly.

"I would never give a ship to you riff-raff, you'll probably use it to become pirates," Kurahadol said harshly.

"Hey, what's wrong with being a great warrior of the sea," Usopp said.

"Ah Usopp nice to see you again, I thought I told you to stay away from the young mistress," Kurahadol said.

"And I thought I told you not a chance," Usopp said.

"Only you'd think pirates are warriors of the sea, after all your father abandoned you and your mother to become one. Such a waste, if you ask me your father should have just killed himself like the scum he is," Kurahadol said.

"That's enough Kurahadol, apologise now," Kaya ordered.

"Why should I apologise to him, what I'm saying is the truth unlike everything Usopp says. He's a barbarian who can't even accept that nobody wants him not his mother or father. In fact I think he's worse than his farther at least he only told one lie instead of thousands," Kurahadol said.

Usopp jumped down from his branch, on the way down a grappling hook caught the branch and he landed safely.

"You can insult me all you like but don't you dare speak ill of my father," Usop said angrily.

"Why you're both scum and a waste of life," Kurahadol said and adjusted his glasses again.

Usopp had had enough, he walked up to Kurahadol and punched him in the face; the force of the punch knocked Kurahadol down.

"You see nothing but a barbarian who resorts to violence, like farther like son," Kurahadol said.

Usopp grabbed Kurahadols collar and got ready to give him another punch but stopped.

"Usopp stop. Please stop Kurahadol's not a bad person, he's is just over protective of me that's all," Kaya begged.

Usopp let the butler go "I'm proud that my father's a pirate" he said and he walked out of the yard.

Kurahadol watched him go and turned to Luffy "please leave now," he demanded.

Connor, Nami and Zoro headed towards the exit but Luffy remained he stared at Kurahadol with a very serious expression. Luffy turned to Kaya and tilted his hat.

"Sorry to have bothered you," he said and followed his crew out of the yard.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A.n. I own nothing.** _

* * *

After leaving the mansion Usopp said his goodbyes to Luffy and ran off, unfortunately Luffy wanted to ask him something and ran after Usopp leaving the rest of the crew behind.

"So are you leaving?" Carrot asked Nami.

"Not without our Luffy," Nami answered.

She was worried that if they didn't leave the island soon that they'd have to wait until tomorrow.

"Hey is there someplace I can use for training?" Zoro asked.

"You can use our hideout," Pepper suggested.

"Great, lead the way," Zoro said.

The three boys led the pirates to their hide out; when they arrived Zoro looked around.

"Yes this'll do," he said.

He drew his white sheathed katatnna and turned to Connor.

"Kid get your sword out. I'm about to teach you how to use it,"

Connor drew his new sword from its sheathe; the boys also wanted to learn how to use a sword and the fact that a real live pirate was their teacher was too good to be true. They got some long sticks to practice with.

"What about Luffy? Will he be able to find us?" Nami asked.

"Don't worry whenever the captain runs off like this he always goes to the same place and comes back to the hide out afterwards," Pepper answered.

So Nami watched from the sides as Zoro went through basic defence stances and the proper way to swing a sword, she smiled it looked like they were having fun.

Zoro was surprised that Connor picked up the basics quickly, he was able to mimic Zoros movements and stances perfectly after a few tries; but the other three boys had some trouble with the stances. Zoro made a mental note to teach Connor the advance stances and maybe spar with the boy next time.

They were at it for a good portion of the afternoon until Usopp ran into the hide out alone; he was out of breath, his arm was injured and clearly distressed. He told the boys to go home they were reluctant to go but they did.

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked and sheathed his blade.

"He fell off a cliff," Usopp said solemnly.

"WHAT?!" Zoro and Nami yelled in surprise.

"I'll show you," Usopp said.

Usopp led the way to where he and Luffy had been and at the bottom of the cliff was Luffys unmoving body; they went down and Usopp explained what had happened.

He and Luffy were talking when Kurahadol had met a shady looking character, they'd watched the two talk and overheard a plot for pirates to attack the village and kill Kaya tomorrow morning.

Unfortunately Kurahadol noticed Luffy and Usopp, the shady character had pulled out a ring, said a few words and then Luffy had fallen off the cliff; Usopp had run off after that.

"You know he's only sleeping," Zoro said, after the explanation.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, I can hear him breathing," Connor pointed out.

Nami decided to wake him up by punching him in the face; Usopp was very surprised at Nami's method and the fact that Luffy was still alive.

"OOOWWWW! Oi Nami, what was that for?!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Luffy, there are better and more comfortable places for taking a nap" Zoro scolded.

Luffy looked at Zoro in confusion and then remembered what that shady character had said.

"Guys that girl in the mansion, she's in danger!" Luffy panicked.

"The pirate attack, we know Usopp filled us in. Let's just warn Kya and the villagers," Nami suggested.

"That won't work" Usopp said

"Why not? If they know pirates are going to attack they can evacuate," Nami reasoned.

"I already tried to warn them. Before I came back to the hideout, but because of my reputation as a liar no one believed me, not even Kaya." Usopp said sadly.

"So I've decided that I'll fight them, I'll take them all on myself and protect the village no matter what," Usopp declared.

"That's the spirit, I'll help too," Luffy offered.

"Well can't be helped, I'm in too,"Zoro sighed.

"I'll help if I can have all the treasure on Kurahadols ship," Nami said.

"Guys, thank you," Usopp said, he was grateful that Luffy would help him.

"I hope you have a plan, five against an unknown number of blood thirsty pirates. This won't be like your games," Connor warned.

"Wait five? Connor you're going to fight too?" Usopp asked.

Connor nodded

"But you're a kid, why would you want to fight pirates at all?" Usopp asked a little concerned about Connor fighting.

"Captains orders," Connor answered.

"Don't worry he'll be fine," Luffy reassured Usopp and pattered Connor on the head.

Connor flinched at the touch and Usopp was the only one to notice.

* * *

The next morning just before dawn they were waiting for Kurahadols pirates to show; Usopp had a plan to hold the pirates on the beach, he'd spread oil on the slope leading into the village so the pirates would slip and Luffy and his crew could pick them off; it was a good plan.

Dawn had passed but the attack hadn't started, in fact there wasn't any sign of their ship approaching.

"They're late," Zoro said.

"Yeah but they'll come," Usopp said confidently.

"Hmm," Connor said, he looked in the opposite direction.

"Something wrong?" Luffy asked Connor.

"I think I hear shouting," Connor said.

They all listened carefully.

"He's right, it's coming from the north," Nami said.

"Oh no, there's another slop like this one that leads straight to the village!," Usopp said in a panick.

"What, we're at the wrong slope?!" Luffy asked.

"They met at this beach so I assumed they'd attack form here!," Usopp reasoned.

"How far away is that slope from hear?!" Nami asked urgently.

"It's not far, if you run straight north it's about three minutes," Usopp said.

"All right I'll be there in one," Luffy said, and he took off.

"I'm right behind you," Usopp said and ran off after Luffy.

Connor followed Usopp he figured that Usopp would know the way.

"MY TREASURE!" Nami yelled.

She remembered that their boats are docked where the pirates are attacking from. She slipped on the oil and grabbed the sheathe of one of Zoro's swords this pulled Zoro onto the oil as well.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?! Let go!," Zoro said, he struggled to hold on to the non-slippery part of the ground.

Nami got an idea; she used Zoro as a stepping stone and leaped back onto dry ground; Zoro slipped right down to the very bottom of the slop.

"Sorry but my treasure is in danger," Nami said and ran off to catch the others.

* * *

Usopp ran as fast as he could along the path to the North Coast, Connor was right behind him.

'I can't let them get to the village, please let me make it in time!,' Usopp thought desperately.

Just as they came into view of the coast Usopp saw the pirates running up the slope and acted on instinct he grabbed his slingshot and fired several bolts at the oncoming pirates. He hit them dead on and they stopped not expecting any resistance.

Usopp and Connor stood at the top of the slope looking down on the pirates they were wearing different shirts and pants but they all had black cat ears on their heads. The shady character that Usopp recognised from yesterday stepped forward.

He wore a blue trench coat covered in the disks, a big hat of matching colour, a white shirt under his coat, light brown pants with a black belt and black shoes with big white socks and green-brown gloves. He had red-lensed heart-shaped glasses, and a striped thing on his chin

"Who are you two supposed to be?" he asked

"My name is Captain Usopp and you're trespassing on my territory. If you want to live leave this Island now, if you don't my 100 million followers will tear you apart." Usopp said.

'Wasn't it 80 million before? And why do they all have cat ears?' Connor thought.

"What 100 million?" one pirate asked.

"Does he think that were kids or something?" another one asked.

"What 100 million? Incredible." their leader said with awe.

'You've got to be kidding right? How stupid is this guy?' Connor thought.

"Captain Jango he's lying there's no way that many people would fit on this tiny Island," the first pirate said.

"I don't like being lied to and we don't have time to play with kids get out of our way or we will cut you down," Jango threatened.

Crap they're serious. I can't do this on my own where is Luffy?!' Usopp thought.

"Captain, look at this," one of Jangos crew said.

"What is it? More annoyances?" Jango asked.

"No the opposite, there are two ships next to where we docked so I went to investigate and found two large bags filled with treasure. The total has to be at least 50 if not 60 Million bellis," the pirate responded.

'Sixty million? Where did they get that much money?' Usopp thought and he really didn't want to know the answer but it did give him an idea.

"Those treasures are mine," He said.

"WHAT?!" asked Jango and Connor at the same time.

"If you leave right now I'll give it all to you," Usopp said.

"What? No you can't give away Namis treasure," Connor said.

"Namis?" Usopp asked.

Suddenly Usopp felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and went flying forward.

"Idiot, how dare you claim that as yours!," Nami said.

She looked at the pirates.

"That treasure is mine and I won't share it with anyone nor will I forgive anyone who touches it!," She warned.

"OOWWW You could have just told me," Usopp said.

"Whatever where's Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Beats me, he should have been here first," Usopp replied.

"He's lost then," Nami reasoned.

* * *

Luffy had in fact ran south instead of north and wound up at the village.

Meanwhile Zoro was still trying to climb back up the oily slope while cursing Nami's name.

* * *

"Alright Nami you attack and I'll cover you," Usopp ordered.

"What I'm a weak girl you attack and I'll cover you," Nami responded.

"I can't fight close range, I'm a sniper, and I'm scared," Usopp claimed.

Connor watched them both argue back and forth on who would do what. He wondered if they even remembered that he was here and how long the invading pirates would put up with this pathetic display.

Jango had had enough, they were already late and if they didn't start the attack now things would get very unpleasant.

"Enough, everyone charge in and attack the village, kill these three," Jango ordered.

The pirates charged at them weapons brandished and yelling war cries. This got Nami's and Usopps attention.

"Now what?" Connor asked.

"I know I have these" Usopp said and pulled out a hand full of small metal spikes from his satchel.

"Nice" Nami said and grabbed some from Usopp.

Usopp gave some to Connor as well and they threw them at the pirates. The pirates stepped on them and screamed in pain as the metal dug into their shoes and feet. Taking the chance Usopp started sniping a few of them knocking them back down the slope.

Unfortunately a pirate with a big stone hammer made it through and hit Usopp hard knocking him down, then all the other pirates came running up at once. Nami fought off a couple and managed to save Usopp from being killed before she was over powered.

Connor was defending himself using the stances that Zoro had taught him, until he saw Nami get overrun and this momentarily caused him to lose focus, he was disarmed and forced to the ground. Four pirates started kicking and punching him while others ran past straight to the village.

Usopp begged them not to kill anyone but he was ignored and just when he thought everything was over, all the pirates who had got past were sent flying back and landed halfway down the slope.

"Who did that?" Jango asked.

"Finally" Nami said.

Luffy and Zoro walked up, Luffy took a long hard look at Usopp and Nami while Zoro was focused on Connor.

They were both very pissed off.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A.n. I own nothing. This is one of my favorite fights. If i had to put a number to it it would be 4th in the line.** _

* * *

Luffy and Zoro were pissed but not at the invading pirates, they were pissed at their own friends.

"Finally you guys are so slow," Nami said.

Zoro looked at her with anger written all over his face.

"HOW DARE YOU USE ME AS A STEPPING STONE!," he yelled.

"Sorry but it was an emergency, better one of us getting here than these thieves running off with my gold. Stealing is wrong after all," Nami said.

"YOUR ONE TO TALK,!" Zoro yelled back.

"OI USOPP YOU SAID GO NORTH BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME WITCH WAY NORTH WAS!," Luffy yelled at Usopp.

Usopp just stared in disbelief at Luffy and Zoro he could not believe how strong these two were, the pirates were having trouble getting back up. They were afraid of Luffy and Zoro, one of them suggested that they just leave but Jango had another idea.

"If they're strong then we will be stronger," Jango said.

He pulled out a strange ring and began chanting to his crew once he was done his crew were back up in an instant fully prepared for battle one man smashed a boulder with his bare hands.

"What happened to them it's like they've forgotten their injuries?," Nami stated.

"It doesn't matter get out of the way Luffy and I can handle this," Zoro said.

Nami didn't need to be told twice she helped Usopp up and supported him as he limped off to the side of the slopes cliffs. Connor had trouble standing but he got up picked up his sword and followed Nami off to the side.

The pirates charged in and Zoro heard a growling noise from next to him. He turned to find Luffy had gone berserk and charged at the pirates.

"GOMU-GOMU GATTALING!" he yelled.

He began punching people so fast that his hands looked like a hoard of incoming bullets; the pirates quickly turned around and ran heading back to their ship. Luffy stopped his attack charged after them quickly catching up and passing them, he ran right passed a frightened Jango straight to their ship. Luffy grabbed the stern of the ship and pulled, the ship strained as he ripped it right off.

Zoro stared at his captain in disbelief he didn't know what had gotten into Luffy but it almost made him feel sorry for the other pirates. Almost. Nami and Usopp were just glad that Luffy was on their side.

Jango could not deal with a berserking Luffy, he pulled out his ring and chanted something when he was done Luffy fell asleep and the keel he was holding feel on top of him and into the group of retreating pirates who only just managed to avoid getting crushed.

Jango sighed in relief that Luffy hadn't completely destroyed their ship but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that it was well passed dawn and Jango knew that they couldn't play around with these kids any longer.

"Nyaban brothers, Come out!" he called.

Two figures jumped from the ship and landed in front of Jango.

The first was an overweight man He had pale skin, sharp teeth, tiny eyes, a hat that covered one of his eyes and had cat ears on it. He had a stripped light and dark purple cape on his back, with a white fluffy brim, a shoulder pad on his left arm, pale blue gloves with claws at the end, stripped black and white pants with a yellow sash, and dark brown shoes.

The second man was very skinny, he had a hunched back. His hair was parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head, growing downwards in a curly-looking way, he also had cat ears sticking out from the top of his head. He wore a navy blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie, dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end, light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stuck out of them.

"Sham, Buchi, take care of these people. We need to get past this slope no matter what," Jango instructed.

The reaction he got was not what the Straw Hats were expecting. Sham and Buchi immediately began to make up panicked excuses, saying that the pirates were too strong for them and that their job was just to protect the ship.

"Aren't they supposed to be their trump cards?" Usopp questioned.

Jango shouted at Sham to go and attack them, and Sham obeyed with tears in his eyes.

"They sent that weakling to fight us?" Nami muttered. "What are they thinking?"

Connor watched as Sham ran up to Zoro 'something's wrong' he thought.

"Be prepared!" Sham shouted, which sounded more like a plea to spare his life rather than a threat.

"I'll cut you all into pieces!"

"If you come any closer, I'll kill you!" Zoro warned, flustered by the situation.

Sham suddenly attacked, a confident smirk spread across the cat-man's face.

"If you can kill me, that is." he said.

Zoro managed to block a surprisingly powerful attack from the cat-man's claws with one of his katanas just in time to stop them from reaching his chest. He pushed Sham off of him but the skinny man gracefully landed and he held Zoros other two Katannas one in each had.

"Heh, you're stronger than you look."

"He's not weak?!" Usopp exclaimed.

'I knew it' Connor thought.

"Return my swords now!" Zoro demanded.

"Return?" Sham repeated, playing dumb.

"Your sword is in your hand, right? These are just in the way."

Sham tossed the two swords that he had stolen behind him like they were garbage.

"Don't throw my swords!" Zoro shot back angrily.

Zoro rushed in and attempted to cut Sham in half but Sham jumped over Zoro and landed behind him, he grabbed Zoros arms before he could react and forced him to the ground.

"Buchi now!" Sham yelled.

Buchi snarled, rushing forward and jumping into the air.

"Cat... STOMP!"

His body crashed down feet first and broke the ground where Zoro had been a moment ago before he moved out of the way.

"The ground broke!" Usopp and Nami burst out, horrified.

"If I got hit by that, it'd break all my bones..." Zoro muttered.

"Hey Sham hold him properly." Butchi whined.

"Sorry he's stronger than he looks," Sham replied.

Buchi and Sham began a relentless assault on Zoro, the only thing he could do was defend himself. Nami noticed that everyone had their attention on Zoro's fight.

"Now's my chance" she muttered.

Nami got up and ran down the slope passing Zoro and the Nyaban Brothers; she ran as fast as she could until she reached Zoro's swords but before she could grab them Jango appeared and using his metal ring he cut Nami's shoulder. Nami yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Nice try little girl but if you want to live don't move," Jango threatened.

"Crap Zoro's in trouble," Usopp said.

Suddenly Butchi's and Sham's attacks stopped which Surprised Zoro. They hadn't just stopped their attack's they were frozen in fear. Everyone of Jango's crew was shaking in fear and staring at something.

"No we're out of time!" Jango yelled and began to tremble violently.

Zoro, Connor, Usopp and Nami all followed their gazes and looked at the one man standing on top of the slope; everyone's either widened in fear or narrowed in anger when they saw who it was.

It was Kurahadol and he was not happy.

"Ca... Captain Kuro", Jango's men crew said breathlessly. "We're gonna die."

"What the hell is this, Jango," the cold voice of Kuro said slowly and he surveyed the scene before him.

"I come here and find you all beaten to the ground? By kids? It's far past dawn! What the hell are you doing?! Don't tell me you actually have been stopped by these brats! Have the Black Cat Pirates become a bunch of weaklings?"

"B-B-But, Captain Kuro, you said they wouldn't be any problem!" Jango protested desperately.

"They shouldn't have been but clearly you're all weaker than I remember," Kuro said calmly.

"What? Us weak!," Butchi yelled.

"Don't you know what we've been up to theses past three years? We've become one of the most famous Pirate Crews in the East Blue, while you've been doing nothing. If anyone's weak it's you," Sham accused.

"Let's get him bro," Butchi said.

Sham and Butchi charged at Kuro, however, to everyone's surprise, Kuro had disappeared and reappeared right behind them. On both his hands were fuzzy gloves with a small katana attached to each fingertip and they were all aimed at the Nyaban brother's vital points.

"What did he just do? What are those weapons?" Zoro questioned, glaring at the pirate captain.

"I don't tolerate mutiny," Kuro said coldly.

He slashed both Sham and Butchi across the chest and they collapsed to the ground. Kuro then turned his attention to the rest of his crew.

"We'll if you want something done right do it yourself," Kuro said.

No one moved, Nami saw her chance and kicked Zoro's Swords to him; he caught them and drew the other two placing the white one in his mouth.

"Nice saying, guess I'll take you down myself," Zoro said.

He prepared to use his special technique and rushed forward to the man formerly known as a butler.

"Oni... giri!"

Zoro cut only air as Kuro had disappeared again.

"What...?!" Zoro eyes widened.

"Zoro, behind you," Connor cried out.

Acting on reflex Zoro jumped out of the way just in time as Kuro's claws sliced where Zoro had just been standing. Zoro looked at Connor in surprise he remembered what Connor had told him.

_Flashback_

_"The world goes very dark, it loses all its colours, details become clear and I can see a person's aura" Connor said._

_End Flashback_

Zoro realised that it did not matter if Kuro could turn invisible Connor would be able to see him because no one could hide their aura.

Kuro straightened up; he calmly pushed up his glasses using the palm of his hand and glanced at Connor.

"Did that boy see me?" Kuro asked himself.

'Impossible, I move so fast that it becomes impossible to for anyone to see or hear my movements' Kuro thought.

Kuro disappeared again.

"To your Left," Connor warned.

Zoro blocked before he could strike.

Kuro tried again and again but the result was the same no matter what angle he attacked from Connor would warn Zoro and he would block before Kuro could strike. That confirmed it Connor could see Kuro's movements. Kuro didn't know how or why and he didn't really care; all he knew was that boy had to die.

Kuro leaped back and glared at Connor, Zoro noticed Kuro's attention shift and he didn't like it.

"That boy, is he with you?" Kuro asked.

"Leave him alone," Zoro threatened dangerously.

"I'll take that as a yes. Too bad he has to die," Kuro said coldly

"No. Don't," Zoro cried.

But it was too late Kuro had already disappeared and reappeared behind Connor, he dived out of the way but wasn't fast enough Conner screamed as the claws slashed across his back. Nami, Usopp and Zoro watched in horror as Connor fell to the ground; they could not believe that Kuro would go after Connor. Connor despite the immense pain from his injury tried to get back up.

Kuro raised an eyebrow he had hoped that he had killed the boy but clearly that was not the case. He walked over to the struggling boy and stepped on his back forcing him back on the ground. What little strength Connor had was gone he couldn't move he stared up at Kuro in fear.

"No hard feelings boy but I can't let anyone who can see me live," Kuro said.

He raised one hand and struck down his Claws, intending to sink into Connors flesh but the five katanas stopped just above his neck.

"Kurahadol!" shrieked a familiar female voice, disrupting everyone's concentration and drawing their gazes backwards. On the top of the slope stood Kaya, clad in a brown coat and looking frailer than ever.

"Kurahadol! Stop this at once!"

Kuro showed surprise at seeing her and questioned her presence. The Black Cat pirates were relieved that they wouldn't have to go to the village to finish the job they'd been assigned.

Kaya bit her lip and it was visible that she had gathered the courage to speak up.

"I heard everything from Merry. Please stop this, Kurahadol. I'll give you whatever you want, as long as you leave the village and everyone here unharmed."

"Merry's alive? I'm sorry, Miss Kaya, but I can't do that ", Kuro replied sternly.

"You see I want your money, of course, but I also want a peaceful life. The villagers here have trusted me for three years and I do not wish to lose this peace. It's become part of my life and I want to keep it. My plan will succeed when I acquire both peace and your wealth."

"K-Kaya! What are you doing here?! Run away! He won't stop even if you talk to him! He is not the caretaker you used to know!" Usopp shouted.

"Usopp, thank goodness you're alright. I'm Sorry for the way I treated you," Kaya said breathlessly.

She pulled a pistol out from her pocket and aimed it straight at Kuro.

"Leave this village now, or I'll shoot!" Kaya ordered.

"You've become stronger these three years", Kuro remarked, a friendly look entered his eyes.

"Do you remember? Since your parents' passed away, we've been together every day. We went into town and shopping together. When you were sick I was the one who took care of you. We were happy and sad together. I've tried very hard to do everything for you." The friendly look vanished and his face darkened. "Do you have any idea how humiliating it was? I've spent three years doing these stupid things. Everything I have done for you, I have done for the sole purpose that I would one day kill you."

Usopp bared his teeth at Kuro. "You...!" The long-nosed boy got up and charged at the former butler with his fist prepared for a punch. Kuro ducked Usopp's punch and prepared to slice him up real good.

"I do owe you for that punch yesterday but this boy goes first," Kuro said sadistically.

Suddenly, a fist embedded itself into Kuro's face and knocked him over releasing Connor.

"If you hated it so much, I'll give you one hundred more!" Luffy yelled.

While Kuro was speaking to Kaya, Nami rushed over to Luffy and woken him up by stepping on his face. Luffy had woken up just in time to give Kuro a good punch to the face and prevented him from finishing Connor off.

The Black Cat Pirates started yelling in confusion because they hadn't notice that Luffy's arms could stretch. Kuro got back up and adjusted his glasses but they shattered to pieces when he touched them.

"Connor run, please get Kaya to safety. As long as she's alive Kuro can't win," Usopp begged.

Connor looked at Luffy.

"Do it," Luffy said.

Connor got up he grabbed Kayas hand and ran into the forest. Kuro watched them leave; he was sure that the boys injuries would prevent him from moving but he'd got up and ran off, where had this extra energy come from?

"I admit that hurt a little bit, you ate a Devil's Fruit, didn't you?" Kruo asked Luffy.

"Yep the Gomu-Gomu Fruit," Luffy clarified

'Perhaps the boy had a devil fruit power too' Kuro thought. Kuro took one long look at the way Connor and Kaya had ran but to everyone's surprise, he instead went for Usopp and kicked him in the stomach.

"Jango. I'll kill the straw hat kid you make sure Miss Kaya writes her will. After that, kill her and that boy.

Jango placed his hand on the rim of his hat. "Roger."

"Stop right there. I won't allow you to get through here", Zoro warned, blocking the path.

"You don't have a choice," Jango said

* * *

Connor and Kya ran through the forest, Connor knew Kuro would send someone after them but if they could find some where to hide until Luffy beat Kuro they'd be fine. Suddenly he heard sounds from the bushes and Carrot, Onion and Pepper came out they each had a fishing rod in their hands. The boys stared at Connor and Kya; they knew Connor was part of a pirate crew and that Kaya was sick so they jumped to the only logical conclusion.

"THE PIRATES ARE KIDDNAPPING MISS KAYA,!" they cried.

"No, I'm trying to save her," Connor replied

"Little boy, Little girl where are you?" Jango's voice was heard.

"Crap that sounded close," Connor said.

"What do we do?" asked Kaya in a small voice.

Connor looked at the three village boys, kids always knew the best places to hide and he hoped these boys were no different.

"Where's the best place to hide?" he asked them.

"What?"

"Listen right now there are real pirates invading this island and they want to kill Kaya, we have to protect her," Connor said urgently.

"It's true Usopp is fighting them now," Kaya confirmed.

"What? The Captain is fighting?" Pepper asked in surprise.

"Yes he asked this young man to protect me," Kaya finished.

"There's a big old tree in this end of the forest follow us," Onion said.

The tree boys led Connor and kaya to the tree it was indeed very old and very large.

"What's special about this tree?" Connor asked.

"You'll need to climb up a bit but there is a small part of the upper tree that is hollow and it is perfect for hiding," Carrot answered.

They climbed the tree quickly, the four boys had to help Kaya and sure enough the mid-section of the tree had a decent hide away, the ground had dry leaves and dirt, a low branch covered the entrance and light shone into the hollow from the top where the braches spread out.

"We used to play pirate here before the captain built our current hideout," Onion said.

"Little brats where did you go?" they heard Jango call from below.

"Can he find us?" Connor whispered.

"No, you can't see this place from the ground; you'd pass right by it unless you knew it was here," Carrot said.

Jango was confused he was sure that they had run this way but now he'd lost them he looked at the old tree but found nothing out of the ordinary so he moved on. The group let out a sigh of relief that he was gone. Connor filled the boys in on Kuros' plans for Kaya and the village, they could not believe it at first but Kaya confirmed everything. The three boys were both annoyed and proud of Usopp at the same time, proud that he was fighting off Kuro's men and annoyed that he hadn't told them about it. They sat in silence for a while until a gunshot was fired.

"What was that?" Kya gasped.

'I'll check stay here no matter what," Connor ordered.

Connor peaked outside but saw nothing out of the ordinary, he came out of the hollow and looked around no one was there. 'Perhaps it came from the beach' Connor thought.

He was about to go back inside the tree when another shot was fired and a bullet went through his shoulder. The boys and Kaya watched from inside as Connor fell from the tree.

Connor landed on the hard ground, he was in a lot of pain, he moved his hand to cover the wound on his shoulder; he saw Jango through the trees walking up to him a smoking pistol in this hand.

'I have to lead him away,' Connor thought.

He got up and tried to run but Jango shot him in the leg preventing him from escaping.

"You've led me on quite the chase. Had you stayed in your hole I would have never of found you but thanks to you I now know where that is. Don't worry about your friends they'll see you real soon." Jango said.

Jango pointed the gun at Connor's head and smirked but before he could shoot Connor kicked him with his good leg; Jango was not expecting the attack. Connor took the opportunity to draw his sword and strike, he cut Jango's arm, Jango dropped the pistol and yelled in pain, he swiftly kicked Connor in the stomach with enough force to knock him back against the tree.

Jango was pissed he grabbed Connor by the throat and held him against the tree drawing his metal ring and was about to finish the boy off when Zoro and Usopp appeared and finished him off with a joint attack.

Connors body had finally given in to all the injuries he'd sustained and lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A.n I own nothing. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this story, I honestly did not expect to get this far so thanks everyone and i hope you will too continue to read and comment.** _

* * *

Usopp helped Kaya climb down from the tree, when she saw how bad Connor was she ran over to him and used parts of her night gown as a substitute bandage, Kaya revealed that before her parents died she was studying to become a doctor and insisted that everyone recover at her Mansion this surprised everyone.

Zoro looked Connor over, the two new bullet wounds did not go unnoticed, he was very impressed that the boy was able to fight in such a state, he picked up the boy gently and agreed to follow Kaya and the three boys back to her mansion, Usopp volunteered to go back to the coast and tell Luffy where Zoro was going.

When Usopp arrived Luffy was complaining about being hungry and Nami was sitting next to her two bags of treasure and cradling a third, in the distance was the Black Cats ship sailing away. Nami told Usopp that Luffy had beaten Kuro and the remaining pirates had taken their captain and fled but not before Nami had stolen their treasure. Usopp informed them that Zoro had taken Kaya and Connor back to her mansion.

"Oh yeah is Connor okay Kuro hurt him pretty bad?," Nami said.

"WHAT?! CONNOR'S HURT?!" Luffy asked.

"I don't know he was unconscious when I left and those bullet wounds looked pretty bad," Usopp said.

"He was shot?!" Nami asked in surprise.

"Yes, I don't know what happened but let's go to Kaya's place," Usopp suggested.

Luffy and Nami were up in a second and Usopp led them back through town to Kaya's Mansion. When they arrived they found Zoro waiting for them, he was with Usopp's friends and being treated by Kaya.

"Hey Luffy," Zoro greeted, when he noticed them.

"Captain!" the boys cried out in relief.

"Zoro where's Connor?" Luffy asked.

"In a guest room with my servant Merry. Don't worry Merry's had medical training," Kaya said.

"Usopp said that Connor was shot, what happened?" Nami asked.

Kaya told them everything that happened in the forest and how Jango had shot Connor twice before he fought back. Nami was shocked, Zoro was impressed at Connor's bravery and Luffy was angry, if Kuro hadn't already left the island he would have beaten him up again.

Merry emerged ten minutes later and told them that he had done all he could.

Merry was a tall, formally dressed butler, with a white fleece collar, his hair was white and curly like a lamb's fleece and had two ram horns sticking out of the top.

He then treated everyone else's wounds which thankfully weren't as bad as Connor's. Usopp asked if he could see Connor but Merry advised against it claiming that the boy would need a lot of rest and suggested that the rest of the crew do the same. After eating breakfast Luffy and his friends they were shown to some spare rooms and they all slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

Two days passed and Connor had not woken up, which was strange because his wounds were healing at an incredible rate; the crew were starting to get very worried. Usopp and his friends visited every day and continued to tell stories to Kaya much to Nami's annoyance, Luffy listened in and believed them, Zoro had taken to patrolling the grounds and by patrolling he was usually found sleeping under a tree in the yard, Kaya had offered to call in a doctor from a neighbouring town to help treat Connor and Merry was seriously considering it.

"We'll give it one more day if there's no change by tomorrow we'll call for help," Merry said.

The rest of the day passed and still no change.

The next morning when Merry came to change Connor's bandages he found the boy missing Merry ran to alert their guests and found his missing patient with them, apparently Connor had woken up just after dawn and wandered into Luffy, who was looking for a before breakfast snack. Luffy had been very happy that Connor was better he had dragged the boy back to his room. Luffy had woken up both Zoro and Nami; while they were angry at Luffy for the wakeup call their anger was replaced with relief that Connor was awake.

Merry gave Connor a check-up and was surprised to find that the only evidence of him being injured were three nearly faded scares on his back, the bullet wounds were completely gone.

"How is this possible? Those injuries should have taken months to heal," Merry exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Connor said in a sad voice.

Merry recognised that it was a sore subject so he dropped it and told everyone that Connor's completely healthy but recommended one more day of rest just to be on the safe side; Merry also provided a new shirt and jacket for Connor as his last one had been ruined by Kuro's attack. Luffy told Usopp the good news when he came round that day.

Usopp was glad that Connor was better and thanked him for saving Kaya by telling him about the time he slayed the legendary giant Goldfish that haunted these waters. Despite the fact that Connor knew it was a lie he enjoyed the story none the less. Kaya and Merry left early afternoon to run an important errand. Usopp also left early claiming he had something to do as well; when he left Zoro gave Connor another lesson in sword fighting.

Luffy and his crew were eating dinner in the restaurant in town. Kaya and Merry had not come back from their errand so they decided to eat out and Luffy had almost choked on a fish bone.

"Luffy normal people don't try to eat the bones of the fish," Nami said.

Zoro suggested that they'd leave the island tomorrow now that Connor had recovered. Luffy agreed and could not wait to get back out to sea. Just as they were about to rise from their seats, the door opened and Kaya came over and greeted them.

"You're here," she said.

"Are you fine walking around like this?" Nami inquired.

"I'm fine. My illness was caused by the loss of my parents," Kaya told her.

"Yo, Kaya, we were just about to head back to your place. What are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"You originally came here looking for a ship, right?" She asked.

All of the four pirates' faces brightened up. "You'll give us a ship?"

A ship they were promised and a ship they got. It was a caravel with a sheep's head with curled horns that resembled its creator, Merry's hair and a cannon sticking out of the front of the ship. It was, as presented by Merry, known as Going Merry and was designed by him.

"It's fully stocked up on everything you'll need for your trip," Merry said.

"Really? Thanks," Luffy said.

"Yes though Miss Nami's treasure is not on board yet," replied Merry.

"That's okay, how does the steering work?" Nami asked.

Merry explained the steering and how the ship's helm worked while Luffy, Zoro, and Connor explored their new ship.

* * *

The next morning Kaya went to see the straw hats off she was joined by Carrot, Onion and Pepper but strangely Usopp was nowhere to be found. Connor and Nami were already on board and they were just waiting on Luffy who was thanking Kaya once again for the ship.

He was just finishing when a distant rumbling and a familiar voice screaming came to their ears. The cause of this noise was Usopp coming rolling down the slope with a way too big backpack. Before he crashed into their new ship, Zoro and Luffy stopped him with one foot each on his face.

"T-Thanks..." Usopp managed to say.

"You're welcome", they replied and boarded the ship.

Turned out that Usopp was leaving too to become a pirate; he had a farewell chat with Kaya about it. Once he was done, he turned to the crew who had practically saved his life the other day.

"I wish you guys luck and I hope we meet again someday." Usopp said sincerely.

"Why?" Luffy raised his head from the railing he was leaning on.

"Why? We are both pirates, so we might meet again at sea someday," Usopp explained.

"Just shut up and just get on the ship already", Zoro snapped, pointing down at the deck.

"We're Nakama, right?" Luffy pointed out.

Usopp took a moment to comprehend this statement; he could not believe his luck and jumped into the air with joy.

"Yes I'm the captain!"

"Don't be stupid! I'm the captain!" Luffy shot back.

The sails were unfolded and the Going Merry set sail, on the deck the crew were celebrating not only a new ship but a new crew member as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A.n I own nothing._ **

**_Please Comment_ **

* * *

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was shining, the sky was relatively clear, there were a few clouds in the sky but with no chance of rain and the sea was calm; perfect weather for sailing. On the sea taking full advantage of this lovely morning was a Carival class ship that carried its new passengers for the first time; the ship's name Going Merry.

On board the Going Merry, the ship's new crew were having a heated discussion over sleeping arrangements. The Merry was not that big of a ship, it was quite a decent size and had been designed as a luxury ship to ferry a young rich girl from island to island, as such this discussion was inevitable.

"Well I say I should get it," Nami said.

"Why do you automatically get it?" Zoro asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a girl," Nami replied

"So?"

"So I shouldn't be sleeping with the boys. It's just not done,"

"Oh and just where are we supposed to sleep then?"

"I don't know find another room,"

"There isn't one. There's two storage rooms, one for food and one for ship maintenance supplies, a kitchen and one bed room,"

"Not my problem,"

"Why you…,"

This argument had been going on for the last ten minutes, as it turns out there was only one cabin with an actual bed on the ship. After thoroughly exploring the Merry, the crew had yet to decide who was sleeping where. Usopp had pointed out that the Captain should get the bed (Usopp meant himself) but Luffy did not like sleeping alone so Nami said that she would take it and Zoro thought that was unfair and that's how the argument had started.

Connor and Luffy were staying out of it. They both sat on the deck backs against the port side railing watching Nami and Zoro argue and Usopp playing referee. Luffy thought the whole argument was hilarious.

"Why not give it to Connor? Don't young teens need their space?" Usopp suggested.

"No, out of the question. He can sleep on the floor like the rest of you," Nami snapped.

"That's a bit harsh," Zoro commented.

'I've slept in worse places' Connor thought.

"Shouldn't you stop this?" Connor asked Luffy.

"Why? It's pretty funny," Luffy responded.

"Umm…I…think…" Connor stuttered, afraid he had said something wrong.

"I give up," Usopp said, and he joined Connor and Luffy.

After another few minutes Luffy came to a decision

"Nami gets the room," he declared.

This stopped the argument immediately and caused both participants to stare at Luffy in shock.

"WHAT!?" Nami and Zoro said together.

"Nami gets the room," Luffy repeated.

"Yes," Nami cheered.

"NO!" Zoro shouted.

"Going against the Captain? Geez Zoro where's your sense of loyalty?" Nami teased.

"SHUT UP,"

"Where will we sleep?" Usopp asked.

"The storage room below deck only has ship supplies right? Let's just stack them up and hang some hammocks in there," Luffy suggested.

The rest of the crew looked at him like he had grown three extra heads; Luffy had said something smart for once. They spent the rest of the morning organising the supply room and hung four hammocks off the mast and some spare planks of wood. The supply room was right underneath the deck so the bottom of the mast was in the exact center of the room.

When they were done the crew went back on deck and Luffy brought up some paint and a couple of black pieces of material.

"Now that the deadly battle for the sleeping quarters is over, I the great Captain Usopp shall…" Usopp said proudly.

"But there was no battle and you're not the Captain," Connor interrupted.

"Heh of course there was my young first mate. Did you not witness the gallant swordsmen and I battle the evil sea hag?"

"Gallant?" Zoro asked.

"I hope he's not talking about me," Nami said angrily.

"I don't know, I think he got you spot on," Zoro replied.

Nami punched him hard on the head, a massive bump appeared.

"I'm not the first mate and there was no battle," Connor told Usopp.

"Hey kid, you're not trying to steal my positon are you?" Zoro asked Connor.

Zoro came over rubbing the massive bump on his head; he placed one hand on his white sword.

"Because that would be mutiny and I won't allow it," He said threateningly. He had said it in a very scary and deadly voice.

Connor looked at Zoro in fear; he took a step back.

"I…I…" he stuttered out

"I guess I'll have to deal with this now, it's a shame I was just starting to like you," Zoro said.

He loomed over Connor with an evil smirk. Connor could not move; he was too afraid of what Zoro was going to do to him.

_Smack_

Zoro suddenly went flying forwards and landed face flat on the deck, a second lump appeared on top of the first one.

"STOP SCARING HIM!" Nami yelled.

"OWW. WOMEN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Zoro yelled back.

"For scaring Connor. Can't you see he's terrified?"

Zoro looked at Connor and only now realised how scared the boy was.

"Tec- I wasn't going to hurt him," he said

"He doesn't know that. Apologise now," Nami ordered.

Zoro got up and walked over to a very frightened Connor. Connor closed his eyes and braced for the beating that was going to follow. Zoro placed his hand on Connors head and ruffled his hair.

"Sorry for scaring you, I was just playing," Zoro said gently.

Connor opened his eyes and risked looking at Zoro.

"You're not going to hit me?" he asked confused.

"What? No of course not. Why would you think that?"

"O…on Alvida's ship they…they…,"

Zoro remembered Luffy telling him how he had first found Connor, he guessed that an experience like that would defiantly traumatize the poor boy and from the way Connor was acting he guessed he got hit and probably beaten a lot.

"How long were you on her ship?" Zoro asked.

"Two years," Connor said softly.

"Did they hit you often?"

Connor nodded.

"Did they give any reason why?"

"When I did something wrong, when I was in the way, when they thought I looked at them funny and most of the time because they were bored," Connor said softly, he did not like to remember it.

Zoro was furious; Alvida's crew had done some very serious emotional damage. 'So that's why he's so quiet. He's afraid that we'll hurt him' Zoro thought. Zoro made a mental note that if he ever came across Alvida he would make her pay.

"Well this isn't Alvida's Ship so you've got nothing to be scared of," Zoro reassured.

He bent down and whispered in the boys ear "Though I'd watch out for Nami, she's stronger than she looks,"

Connor glanced over at Nami who was talking to Usopp; it looked like no one else had heard their conversation.

"I'll keep that in mind,"

Zoro smiled at that.

"Just so you know if you ever want to talk about something I'll listen,"

Connor looked back at Zoro and nodded.

"IT'S DONE!," Luffy suddenly cried out, catching everyone's attention.

The entire crew wandered over to Luffy to see what he'd done.

"I've made our mark," he declared.

Luffy held up a very poorly drawn skull and crossbones painted on a black flag.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"This is our mark?" Zoro asked.

"Yup now that we have a ship we need our own flag," Luffy reasoned.

"Aren't pirate flags supposed to install fear to all who see them?" Connor asked.

"I am defiantly afraid of Luffys artistic talents," Nami said.

"Luffy how could you paint this without consulting me first. I'm a painting genius after all," Usopp said.

"Panting genius?" everyone asked in surprised.

"Yup I've had more than fifty years experience," Usopp boasted.

"Incredible," Luffy said.

"Wow I had no idea you were that old," Zoro pointed out.

"I bet you have five or six grandchildren, when can we meet them?" Nami asked.

"HEY CUT IT OUT!," Usopp yelled back.

Usopp grabbed another black cloth and quickly drew their flag.

"How's this?" he said.

Usopps flag was drawn much better than Luffy"s. He had drawn a long nosed skull and crossbones that was wearing his bandanna and his sling shot in the background.

"Who said you could draw your own flag?" Luffy and Zoro scolded.

They both hit him on the head at the same time.

Usopp apologised and tried again this time he drew a better version of Luffy's design. Everyone was impressed and Luffy ordered it to be drawn on the ship's sails. By early afternoon the Merry's flags and sails had been painted with the Straw Hat mark.

"Alright, the Going Merry is officially a pirate ship," Luffy declared happily.

Luffy ran up to the Merry's figurehead and sat on it watching the ocean with glee, Nami opened her charts to check their current course Connor went to watch the ocean deep in thought.

"Usopp come help me with something," Zoro said.

"But I'm exhausted from all the painting," Usopp whined.

"It won't take long," Zoro said and walked into the kitchen.

Usopp followed and shut the door behind him.

"What do you need," he asked.

"Your friend Kaya, she was sick with depression right?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, it was caused by the loss of her parents," Usopp confirmed.

"Did your lies help?"

"I don't know, she certainly felt better and had a lot more energy after I started telling them,"

Zoro nodded 'this might help' he thought.

"I want you to tell Connor lies, like the ones you told Kaya. He needs cheering up, maybe they'll help," Zoro said.

"Yeah I noticed, what happened to him?"

"He's been emotionally damaged by the pirate crew he was with before us. I told him he could talk to me about it but I doubt he will. So maybe if you told him tall tales it would help him open up a bit"

"Okay I'll do it,"

Usopp and Zoro went back onto the deck. Usopp went straight to Connor to tell him about the time he killed a Sea King. Zoro laid down and watched them for bit before dozing off.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A.n. I own nothing.** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

It had been a week since the Straw Hats had left Syrup Village, in that time they had all developed a daily routine. In the morning Nami would check their course and everyone would help with ship maintenance, mid-afternoon Luffy, Usopp and Connor would fish, while Zoro napped and Nami would be in the kitchen recording their current position. In the early afternoon Zoro would give Connor a sword lesson and they would spar and take care of their weapons.

Zoro had noticed over last week that Connor had been hanging around Usopp more and more, he had hoped that Connor would have talked to Usopp about his past and had been very surprised when Usopp told him that Connor had not mentioned it at all.

Usopp had told Zoro that Connor would wake up in the middle of the night and go up on deck for a few hours before coming back down an hour before dawn and he thought it was from nightmares.

So that afternoon Zoro and Connor sat on the deck sharpening their weapons Zoro decided to confront Connor.

"You doing okay kid?" Zorro asked.

"Yes," Connor answered.

"I noticed you've been hanging around Usopp lately,"

"He's been telling me stories,"

"Oh. Any good one's?"

"A few, but they're all lies,"

"You know, most stories and lies have some truth to them, that's how we get legends,"

"Usopps stories are just that; stories,"

"Hey maybe you could tell him one,"

"I have nothing to tell,"

"Have you told him about your second sight?"

"No,"

"Why not? I think Usopp would be interested in it,"

"Because I don't want him to know,"

"Are you worried about what he'll think?"

"No, I'm worried about what kind of questions he'll ask,"

"If this is about Alvida You can talk to me,"

"I can't,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm worried about what kind of questions you'll ask,"

They sat in silence after that; Zoro got the suspicion that Connor had only told him about Alvida because he asked him.

* * *

That night when Connor woke up Usopp followed him to the back of the ship and watched the boy; he was very surprised that he wasn't noticed but then again he was very good at hiding. Connor was looking over the ocean talking to himself.

"What should I do? Should I tell them now? No that would be bad,"

'Tell us what?' Usopp thought.

"If I do then they'll stop being so nice, but on the other hand they could figure it out and when they do it'll be worse,"

"I can't tell Luffy, telling Zoro is like telling Luffy and Nami would see me as a tool. Maybe if I told Usopp…No he'd tell everyone but maybe no one will believe him,"

'A tool? What is he talking about?' Usopp wondered.

"No I need more time to decide,"

Connor didn't say anything else after that so Usopp snuck back to the sleeping quarters. He knew something was bothering Connor but from the sounds of it he was going to tell them on his own so he would not press the issue.

* * *

The next day they were hit with a major storm that had thrown them way off course and Nami was having trouble finding their position. Nami had three main rules when it came to navigating, they were: 1) Never sail at night. 2) Never sail during a storm and if you get caught in one get out quick. 3) Never sail if you don't know your position. So they had dropped anchor until Nami could determine where they were. Usopp had spotted a rock formation in the distance but it wasn't on the map, Luffy had got a brilliant idea to test their cannon.

"Why are we doing this?" Usopp asked, as Luffy loaded a cannon ball into the cannon.

"Because it'll be fun," Luffy said and fired the cannon.

_**Boom** _

He missed the rock completely.

"This is harder than it looks," Luffy complained.

"Let me try," Usopp said.

He reloaded the cannon, took aim and fired.

_**Boom** _

He hit the rock dead on completely destroying it.

"Woah" Connor said impressed

"I actually hit it," Usopp said

"Incredible," Luffy praised.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?" Zoro asked.

Firing off the cannon had woken him from his nap.

"Nope, just testing the Cannon," Connor said.

"Oh okay," Zoro responded.

"Guys, come here," Nami called from the kitchen.

The four boys headed into the kitchen.

"Did you figure out where we are?" Usopp asked.

"I think so, but you're not going to like it," Nami replied.

"Well where are we?" Luffy asked.

Nami pulled out her map and pointed at Syrup Village.

"This is where we started a week ago," she said.

She then traced a line with her finger and stopped.

"This is where we were when the storm hit. And this is where we are now,"

She moved her finger to another location that was far off from where they were supposed to be.

"So you know where we are. Can we sail now?" Zoro asked.

"That's the bit you're not going to like, there's nowhere to sail too," Nami sighed.

"WHAT?!" Luffy cried.

"The nearest Island is ten days away and we only have four days' worth of food," Nami said.

"I can go without" Connor offered.

"Evan if that was an option witch it isn't that would only bring our food stocks up to six days," Nami said.

"We should be able to make it if we all only eat once a day," Nami suggested.

"PIRATES COME OUT HERE!" cried a voice form the deck.

"Now what?" Luffy asked.

Luffy went out on deck and saw a man with a large sword standing there he was an average-sized man with short black hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses a dark purple t-shirt with an opened blue hooded jacket over the top, white pants and brown boots.

"YOU PIRATE SCUM HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AND MY BROTHER," the man said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm the man who will take your head," the man replied angrily.

* * *

Back in the kitchen the rest of the crew were curious about their intruder.

"Geez can't they fight quietly?" Nami complained.

"How many are there?" Connor asked.

"Just one," Usopp answered, he was looking through the porthole on the door.

"Let Luffy handle it then," Zoro said.

"DIE YOU BASTERD," the intruder's voice was heard.

"Hang on I know that voice," Zoro said.

Zoro got up and walked out onto the deck in time to see the intruder beg for Luffy to kill him.

"Just kill me, my partner is on the verge of death so please just do it already," the man begged.

"Johnny?" Zoro asked.

"Huh?" the man looked up at hearing his name.

"Z…Zoro? Big Bro?" Johnny asked in surprise

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"Me? What are you doing on a pirate ship? Are you going to claim this crew's bounty?" Johnny asked.

"Nah, this idiot you've been fighting doesn't have a bounty yet," Zoro said.

"Then why are you on a pirate ship if not for the bounty?" Johnny asked.

"Zoro do you know him?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, this is Johnny he's an old friend of mine, Johnny this is Luffy the ships Captain" Zoro answered.

"Hey where's Yosaku?"

"He's dying," Johnny suddenly cried.

"WHAT?! WHERE IS HE," Zoro yelled.

Johnny led Zoro the starboard side of the Merry where he had attached his boat, lying in the boat was a very pale and sickly looking Yosaku. He wore a black shirt with a long green coat and red headgear, pale yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark shoes. He had a bandage wrapped around his waist; a blood red stain could be seen in the centre.

Yosaku was quickly brought on board, Johnny explained that Yosaku had been fine then he had suddenly collapsed a few days ago. Jonny had brought him to a small rock formation to rest but they had been attacked by cannons.

"He's going to die isn't he?" Johnny sobbed.

* * *

Back in the kitchen everyone assumed that whoever had attacked their ship had been dealt with, due to the lack of fighting. Nami went outside and saw Zoro and Luffy with the stranger and a very sick man. She quickly came down to examine him.

"Out of my way," she ordered Johnny.

"Oi, what are you doing? You'll make it worse," Johnny spat.

"Luffy do you need help?" Usopp called from above.

Johnny looked up and saw Usopp and Connor standing there 'Crap more pirates' Johnny thought.

"Luffy, Usopp there are some limes in storage go and get them. Connor bring me a knife," Nami ordered.

Connor obeyed right away but Luffy and Usopp complained before Nami snapped at them. They brought the items she requested. Once Luffy and Usopp brought a barrel of Limes Nami had them cut a few up and squeeze the juice into Yosaku's mouth.

"He's got scurvy, it's caused from the lack of Vitamin C," Nami explained.

"Wow Nami, you're so smart," Luffy complimented.

"You should know this, but if you don't maintain a healthy diet on the sea you're likely to die form things like this," Nami said.

Suddenly Yosaku shot up, Johnny cried in relief and hugged his partner. Once they were done they got up and started dancing around on the deck. The straw hats were very surprised at this.

"Your friends are funny," Luffy laughed.

"You know these two?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah and sadly this is normal for them," Zoro sighed.

"YOU DON'T RECOVER FROM SCURVY THAT QUICK!" Nami yelled.

Suddenly Yosaku seized up and fell down; he was back to the state he was in a few minutes ago.

"YOSAKUUUUUUU!" Johnny cried.

Nami sighed and ordered Yosaku to be moved into the cabin. Zoro introduced the rest of his crew and explained there current problem. Luffy and Usopp felt very guilty about shooting at them and apologised. Johnny gave Nami the location of a floating restraint nearby and marked it on her map. Luffy wanted to eat and Nami reminded him that they still need a cook for their ship.

Zoro and Johnny wanted to talk alone so they went out on deck and looked over the ocean. Zoro explained what he was doing on a pirate ship and how he was recruited,

"I see, so that's why you weren't at Shells Town. We came back at the end of the month you know? But when we got there the town's people said you had already left. So we thought we'd find you hunting some pirate not being an actual pirate," Johnny said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Are you going to turn us in?" Zoro asked.

"Nah. No point hunting a pirate without a bounty right? But why these guys?"

"I owe Luffy my life so until he tells me to leave I have to follow with him,"

"I understand that but what about your dream?"

"Well I still intend to fulfill it and we've faced some pretty strong opponents,"

"Like who?"

Zoro smirked and told his friend about Buggy and Captain Kuro.

Over the next two days the Straw hats plus their guests sailed towards the floating restaurant. Yoksu had recovered quite a bit and was surprised that Zoro had joined a pirate crew. The two hunters joined in with the straw hats routine. They did all of the mundane ship chores, listened and told stories with Usopp and even tried to give Connor pointers when they found out he was learning swordplay from Zoro.

On the third day they reached their destination the floating restaurant The Baratie.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A.n. I own nothing.** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

The Baratie was big.

The Merry was anchored a short way off form the restaurant and the Straw hats used Johnny's and Yoksus boat to board the restaurant once inside they were all surprised at the massive dining room filled with tables, most of them had people sitting and eating at them; the rich smell of food coming from the kitchen. They were shown to a table by a waiter.

The waiter was a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair brushed over the left side of his face. He wore a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, blue buttoned shirt with pinstripes.

He immediately started flirting with Nami.

"Oh, ocean goddess I thank you for this meeting today. Go on and laugh at me. As long as I'm with you I'd gladly turn to a life of piracy. Come my heart is prepared." The waiter said in an over dramatic voice.

After an awkward scene the Straw Hats had mixed reactions Nami thought he was a creep, 'Zoro, Usopp and Connor thought he was a weirdo and Luffy thought he was funny.

They looked at the menu and everything was pretty expensive so they ordered a mix of dishes to share. While they were waiting a marine came running in and went straight to a nearby table that had a man and a woman sitting at it.

The man was average-sized, he wore a white pinstripe suit, his hair was well-combed and he had a scar under his right eye and bolts attached to his knuckles.

The woman was also averaged-sized, with blonde hair put back, with two parts hanging down in front, had brown eyes and wore light red lipstick; she wore a reddish-pink sleeveless dress that showed off her cleavage.

"Lieutenant Fullbody, there's a pirate ship docked," the marine reported.

"Did you see the flag?" Fullbody asked.

"Yes sir, but I didn't recognise it. I think it belongs to a new group. I did see them come in here though,"

"What where?"

"Them," the marine pointed to Luffys table, the Lieutenant glared at them as the Straw hats were laughing about something.

"Damn Pirates," Fullbody muttered, he walked over to the Straw Hats table.

"Do you own that Carival ship that's out there?" he asked, catching their attention.

"You mean the Merry? Yup it's ours," Nami answered.

"I see, you're all under arrest for piracy. Come with me now!," Fullbody declared loudly.

"But we haven't eaten yet," Luffy complained.

At that moment the waiter who had flirted with Nami brought out their entrees. The straw hats simply ignored Fullbody who was making a scene. An old man came in to see what all of the commotion was about.

He was an elderly-looking man with blonde hair, which he kept underneath his extra-long chef's hat, braided his moustache, and a beard. He wore a chef's uniform, with a blue ascot, and white apron, dark brown pants he had a peg leg on the right.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

"Who are you old man," Fullbody asked.

"I'm Zeff the head Chef and owner off this restaurant," Zeff said.

"These are pirates how dare you serve them,"

"Oh, they're getting younger and younger now days," Zeff stated.

"Hey mister this food is great, do you want to join my crew?" Luffy asked.

Zeff blinked and burst out laughing.

"Thanks, but I'm too old to be a pirate. If you're looking for someone I'd recommend Sanji here,"

He pointed to the waiter that was serving and only paying attention to Nami, the waiters eye had turned into a heart.

"Is he good?"

"Officially he's the sous chef and my apprentice. Un-officially he's a pain in the ass that won't leave me alone. I think he's just waiting for me to die so he can inherit this restaurant," Zeff said.

"Shut it old man," Sanji said.

"What's a sous chef?" Connor asked.

"A sous chef is the second in command of the kitchen, and answers only to the head chef," Zeff explained.

"So he's like the first mate of cooking. Right?" Connor said.

"Well that's one way to put it," Zeff said.

"Stop ignoring me!" Fullbody said angrily.

"Oh are you still here?" Zeff asked

"Damnit I am a Marine Lieutenant. You should not be serving pirate scum anything," Fullbody said and smashed the straw hats table with his fist. The dishes were broken and food was everywhere. Sanji looked over the now wasted food.

"Oi, do you know how long that took to prepare?" Sanji asked.

He suddenly kicked Fullbody and sent him flying into an unoccupied table. Luffy was impressed a cook who knew how to fight, he wanted him. Zeff sighed 'here we go again' he thought and watched Sanji walk over to Fullbodys body.

"Don't treat food so lightly, you never know when your last meal will be," Sanji scowled.

"Sanji! Why is this trash still in my restaurant I thought I taught you better than that," Zeff said.

"He hasn't paid yet," Sanji said.

Zeff came over and threw Fullbody out of his restaurant, Fullbody landed in the ocean with a splash.

"Give this Marine the Lieutenant's and these kids bill and add about 2,000 beli extra for damages,"

Sanji nodded and went to get the bills, Zeff turned and apologize to Luffys group for the commotion and gave them a new table and told them that the marines would pay for their meal. When Sanji came back he handed the bill to the marine that had reported to Fullbody and told him that if Fullbody didn't pay he'd come after him.

"Are you guys really pirates?" Sanji asked Luffy.

"Yup, Join my crew," Luffy said.

"No,"

"Why not, it'll be fun,"

"I have to stay here,"

"No you don't I've got plenty of chefs here, all you do is flirt with the female customers," Zeff said.

"Well I'm not leaving," Sanji said

"You're fried then,"

"Nice try old man but that stopped working years ago,"

Sanji and Zeff wandered back into the kitchen to re-prepare the straw hats meals.

Their meal eventually came and like the entrée it was delicious, Sanji did his best to get Namis attention but was scolded by Zeff for disturbing customers.

"That was amazing, let's get dessert," Luffy suggested, after they had finished lunch.

"Good idea, this Fruit Macedonia looks nice," Nami said.

"But that's the most expensive dessert," Usopp pointed out.

"So, remember the marines are paying," Nami reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah, well this chocolate cake looks good too," Zoro said.

"Luffy can I go out on the deck for a bit?" Connor asked.

"But what about dessert?" Luffy asked.

"Why don't you order something for me," Connor suggested.

"Hmm…okay I'll call you when it arrives," Luffy said.

Connor got up and left the dining hall. When he got outside he headed to the back of the ship, Sanji was there leaning against the railing smoking a cigarette. Connor was about to head in the other direction but Sanji noticed him.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Sanji asked.

"I wanted some air," Connor replied.

Sanji nodded and threw his cigarette into the ocean.

"That your ship?" he asked pointing to the Merry.

Connor nodded.

"Pretty small to be a pirate ship, we get them here sometimes,"

"Pirates?"

"Yeah they think just because their pirates that means they can get a free meal. Most end up swimming home."

"Do you get Marines too?"

"More than pirates,"

"Hey what's your crew's goal?"

_**Boom** _

The sound of a cannon firing was heard and a large splash was seen nearby.

_**Boom** _

The cannon sounded again and another splash was seen this one nearly hit the Baratie. Cannon balls kept raining down.

"What the hell is going on? Who's firing at us?" Sanji asked.

Sanji started to run back to the dining hall but stopped when he noticed the boy was not with him. He looked back to see Connor had crouched down and had his ears covered, he was shaking in fear. Sanji ran back over to him and saw that his eyes were closed. A cannonball hit the water this time it landed straight in front of where they had been talking Sanji grabbed the boy and ran back to the dining hall, on the way he met Luffy and Zoro who had come to get Connor when the attack started.

"Sanji is Connor okay?" Luffy asked.

"I think so he just froze up when the cannons started firing," Sanji told them

"Crap not again," Zoro said.

"What this has happened before?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah and he nearly died," Zoro stated

"WHAT?!" Sanji shouted.

"No time to explain. Look," Zoro said, he was pointing to a very big ship that was approaching.

The big ship pulled up and a single man jumped off and landed in front of the entrance.

He was a tall, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns he had gauze wrapped around his head, he wore golden steel armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. This consisted of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards a Jolly Roger painted on the shoulder guards his hands are covered by a pair of fur-lined gloves.

"This is an impressive ship, I'll take it," Don Krieg said.

He walked into the dining hall and addressed everyone in it.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. I am Don Krieg captain of the Krieg fleet my men and I are taking over this ship. If you would like to leave unharmed then leave your valuables where they are and get off my ship." Don Kreig announced.

His men suddenly came rushing in and started terrorising the customers. People screamed as all their valuables were stolen. All of the chefs were forced out of their kitchen.

"Wait I recognise this one." Don Kreig said.

He walked closer to Zeff and smiled.

"Well well, if it isn't Red Leg Zeff. I thought you had died," he said.

"What do you think you're doing to my ship?" Zeff asked.

"Nothing it's what I'm doing to my ship, you see I lost my fleet in the Grand Line. All but one sank; do you know how long I was there for? Seven days. Seven days is all I could handle, but you survived several years in the Grand Line and came back so you must have a log or a journal of what you experienced there. Tell me where it is Red Leg Zeff Captain of the Cook Pirates. Or should I call you Peg leg Zeff now?" Don Krieg said.

Zeffs eyes widened 'He wants my journal' he thought and before he could respond a fist had punched Krieg in the face. Zeff saw that the fist was attached to a very long arm that belonged to the straw hat pirate he had been talking to earlier.

"WHAT?! YOUR ARM" he heard Sanji yell.

"Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Johnny, Yousaku. Save the Chef's." Luffy ordered.

The Straw hats nodded and in one swift movement they had charged into battle. Sanji watched in amazement as almost all of the invading pirates we dispatched and the chefs were rescued. Don Krieg recovered form Luffys punch.

"Who dares to lay a hand on me?" Don Krieg asked.

"Me how dare you attack the chefs and their restaurant," Luffy said.

"I'm a feared pirate. If I want this restaurant I am going to take it. A whelp like you has no reason to defend it" Don Krieg said.

"Shut up, I have a very good reason," Luffy claimed.

"And what's that?" Don Krieg asked.

Everyone in the dining hall watched in suspense as they awaited Luffys answerer.

"Simple. We haven't had dessert yet," Luffy said, with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A.n I own Nothing.** _

* * *

Luffys answer was not what anyone had been expecting. Don Krieg was at a loss for words and he wasn't the only one. Sanji was not sure he had heard correctly and that these pirates were only helping because of food.

Zeff took the opportunity to kick a confused Don Krieg out of his restaurant.

"Oi, you lot grab some knives from the Kitchen and bring up the fins," Zeff ordered.

"Sanji don't just stand there like the idiot you are, these men are disturbing my customers,"

"Huh? Right," Sanji said.

The Baratie started to shake and the groaning of gears was heard. Outside two extra fins were raised to give the pirated more room to fight off invaders.

Sanji let go of Connor and literally kicked all of the don Krieg pirates out on to the fins.

"Oi I'll deal with this you lot look after the old geezer," Sanji said to the remaining chef's.

He then turned to Luffy.

"If you help me defend this restaurant then I'll personally make you the best dessert you've ever tasted," Sanji said.

"Will there be enough for seconds?" Luffy asked.

"I'll make enough for thirds,"

"Okay, let's do it," Luffy declared.

Outside Don Krieg and his men were getting back up.

"Cruse them; listen up men crush them all but leave the straw hat boy to me," he ordered.

"Captain, can I play with the blond boy?" a man asked

He was a towering man; he wore two large iron plates covering his front and backside, as well as two small plates with large pearls embedded.

"Sure pearl just don't cause too much damage," Don Krieg said.

Luffy and the others were waiting for them at the entrance, the Krieg pirates attacked, Pearl went after Sanji and Don Krieg went straight to Luffy, the rest of the crew fought back Kriegs men.

Sanji was holding his own against Perl but it was difficult because of his thick armour, Perl had gotten a couple of hits on Sanji witch had done more damage due to his iron where's Sanji could not get passed Pearl's armour to land a good kick.

Suddenly Don Kreigs ship was slashed to pieces, the battle was stopped as everyone looked in shock. The Krieg pirates started shaking in fear.

"No, it can't be. He followed us," Don Krieg said.

"It's him. It's Hawke-eyes," one pirate called.

'Hawke-eyes? Do they mean Mihawke?' Zoro thought.

Zoro looked out to sea and saw him the greatest swordsman in the world was coming towards the Baratie.

He was a tall lean man with black hair, a short beard, moustache and sideburns that point upwards he had strangely coloured yellow eyes, which resembled a hawk's.

He wore a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar, light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large and a crucifix pendant.

Mihawke looked over the battle field and frowned, he had followed Don Krieg from the Grand Line because he thought the pirate would offer a challenge; but if he was being held back by kids then he had wasted his time. 'Maybe I shouldn't have let one of his ships go' he thought.

"Mihawke I challenge you," Zoro called out.

Mihawke found who had called to him; he got out of his boat and walked over to Zoro.

"Why would you do that?" Mihawke asked.

"My dream is to be the world's greatest swordsman and to do that I have to defeat you," Zoro said.

"Hmm," Mihawke said.

He circled around Zoro studying him carefully trying to decide whether to fight this man or not. Don Krieg had been a disappointment and he was board. This boy would most defiantly die if he agreed to the challenge.

"You're not with the Krieg pirates are you?" Mihawke asked.

"Nope I'm with him," Zoro said and pointed at Luffy.

Mihawke looked at Luffy and noticed the straw hat 'that hat, it's his. So that's where it went,' he thought.

"You can tell a lot about a person by the people there with," Mihawke said.

Mihawke took off his crucifix necklace and revealed a tiny dagger; he pointed it at Zoro.

"Very well I accept your challenge," he said.

"Are you going to fight me with that?" Zoro asked sceptically.

"Yes anything else would be out of your league," Mihawke stated

Zoro's eye twitched and he launched into a series of attacks but none of them hit Mihawke. Almost everybody else had completely forgotten about the battle they were in and watched as Zoro fight against Mihawke.

Nami took the opportunity to slip away she headed for the Merry. Peral took the opportunity to hit Sanji while he was distracted and knocked him down.

"This is the end of you," Pearl claimed.

He was about to deliver the final blow and Sanji closed his eyes waiting for the end.

_Clang_

The blow never came and Sanji opened his eyes, there in front of him was Connor. He had his sword drawn and was holding off Perals attack.

"What?" Sanji and Pearl said at the same time.

Both are surprised at the boy's sudden intervention of the fight.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave. I suggest you take it," Connor said to Pearl.

"Heh. Not a chance kid," Pearl said.

"Then I hope you can swim," Connor replied.

Pearl attacked again but this time Connor side stepped out of the way. Connor noticed leather straps that attached the iron armour to Pearls body. Pearl attacked again and again but each time Connor blocked or dodged his blows. Pearl finally snapped and unleashed an awesome punch at Sanji. Connor only just managed to block it with his sword.

"I don't know how you stopped my attack with that toy of yours, but I'll break it right now," Pearl said.

He got ready and let lose another punch intending to shatter his opponents' sword like he had done to so many others. However when he hit the sword it did not break, instead he felt his body shake from vibrations from the force of impact that ran through his body. The iron armour on his hand shattered.

"Wha?" Pearl asked in surprise.

Connor saw his chance and he struck cutting the leather straps that that held one of his iron plates up, it landed on the deck with a thud. Connor would have continued fighting Pearl if he had not heard Luffy scream.

"ZOROOO!" Luffy screamed.

Connor whirled around just in time to see Luffy launch himself at Mihawake. He saw Mihawke standing over Zoros body with a massive black sword in his hand, Blood dripping off the end. Connor abandoned his fight with a still shaking Pearl and ran over too where Luffy was; cutting down any pirates in his way.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. It would be a shame to waste such promising talent," Mehawke told Luffy

Zoro suddenly coughed indicating that he was indeed still alive.

"LUFFY!" he called out.

"I'M SORRY. I PROMISE THAT FROM THIS DAY FORWARD I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN. I WILL BE THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN IN THE WORLD BUT UNTIL THEN I WILL GET STRONGER. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT PIRATE KING?"

"Nope none," Luffy answered.

'Still conscious and talking, promising indeed' Mihawke thought.

'Prate King? Are they serious?' Sanji and everyone else, who was not part of the Luffy's crew thought.

"Luffy" Connor said, as he approached.

Mihawke turned his attention to Connor and his eyes widened in surprise.

'That boy it can't be. He's one of them, but what is he doing all the way out in the Blues?' Mihawke thought.

"Big Brother," Johnny and Yosaku cried out, and they came over too.

"Hey guys perfect timing. Connor I need you to take Zoro back to the ship," Luffy said.

"We'll help,"Yosaku offered.

Connor, Johonny and Yosaku left carrying a very injured Zoro and headed back to the Merry. Mihawke watched them go, when they were out of site he turned back to Luffy.

"That boy, where did you find him?" Mihawke asked.

"HEY YOU'VE ALRADY HURT ONE OF MY NAKAMA DON'T GO AFTER ANOTHER," Luffy accused loudly.

"I wasn't going too, but I would like to know where you met him" Mihawke said.

"If you must know I saved him from pirates,"

"Your friend called you the Pirate King; does that mean you're going after One Piece?"

"So what if I am? I'm going to be the Pirate King,"

"Zoro has peaked my interest so I'll give you this warning. Leave that boy here in the Blues,"

"What why? I told him I'd take him home,"

"Home?"

"Yeah he says he's from the West Blue. The only way to get from East Blue to West blue is through the Grand Line,"

Mihawke nodded in agreement.

"There is a cretin group that operates in the Grand Line. If you take that boy there, then you will be painting a target on your backs,"

"Is this group dangerous?"

"Extremely, I am the greatest swordsman in the world and even I fear there blades. Take the boy to the Grand Line and this group will not only find him they will take him and kill you and your crew. For they never leave one of their own alone and they never take prisoners"

"If they try I'll just beat them up,"

"They once killed everyone in a city(1) just because that city had injured one of their own, but I do wish you luck on your journey"

Mihawke sheathed his black blade and walked back to his boat.

"Hawke-eyes aren't you here for my head?" Don Krieg asked.

"I was but I've found someone better to spend time on. I'm going home now, maybe I'll visit an old friend on the way," Mihawke said.

"Well I'm interested in your head,"

"Don't bother you're not even on these pirates level," Mihawke claimed.

He got in his boat and sailed off heading back to the Grand Line. Mihawke watched the clouds and thought about his old friend and how interesting things are going to become.

* * *

Zoro had lost conscious by the time they had reached the Merry. Johnny and Yokasu were crying and begging Zoro not to die; Connor found them annoying but didn't say anything. Once on board they got a good look at the wound from Mihawkes blade; it was deep but not deep enough to cause permeant damage. Connor remembered the herbs that Gaimon had given the crew and went to go get them while Johnny and Yokasu began bandaging Zoros wound.

In the store room Connor found the herbs, he was about to grab some when he felt something hit him hard on the back of the head. He collapsed on the floor and his vison went black.

* * *

_**(1) This is a reference to Assassins Creed Rouge. In one level the main assassin finds a piece of Eden that holds the equator together and when he removed it he accidentally causes the 1755 Lisbon Earth Quake a real life event that destroyed and killed almost everyone in the city.** _


	17. Chapter 17

_**A.N. I own Nothing. Warning this chapter contains references of child abuse. I do not condone it nor approve of it.** _

**_Please Comment_ **

* * *

When Zoro woke up his chest hurt, a lot and he felt terrible. His vision was fuzzy and he felt worse than the time he drank three Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters. The first thing he noticed was his shirt was gone and had been replaced with lots of bandages, someone had treated his wound.

'Probably the chefs' Zoro thought. 'Better let the others know I'm okay,'

He attempted to get up but found he could not move. His head snapped to his side to see what was holding him in place and discovered that his hand was tied to a length of rope that looped round to the other. Zoro pulled on the rope and felt the pressure on his other arm, whoever had tied him up knew what they were doing; oddly his upper body and legs were free.

Zoro looked around trying to figure out where he was. He recognised that he was in the men's sleeping quarters on the Merry but all the hammocks had been put away which was strange, but what caught his attention was Connors still form lying not too far away.

"Kid?" Zoro whispered, in shock.

He tried to remember what happened. He remembered fighting Mihawke and losing; he thought he herd Luffy talking to Johnny and Yokasu before blacking out. They must have brought him back to the ship but Johnny had said he wasn't going to turn them in; so maybe Don Krieg had defeated Luffy.

Zoro shook his head and mentally kicked himself for having those thoughts. He knew that Luffy would be okay and he would take care of Don Krieg; he just hoped his captain hadn't angered Mihawke.

But he could not think of anyone else who would take their ship after all Mihawke arrived on his own boat and the chefs had a floating restaurant. One of Don Krieg's men could have grabbed him and the ship while he was out and taken Zoro as a trophy. It would not be the first time, pirates were often trying to take his head to boast their reputations but if that were the case why was Connor here too? What possible use could a thirteen year old be to pirates?

Suddenly he had an image of Alvida come into his mind.

'Oh right, free labor,' Zoro thought.

He'd often read in the newspaper about pirates kidnapping children and using them as slaves on their ships and on rare occasions they were rescued by the Marines. The ones that were saved were emotionally broken but most were never seen again; Zoro prayed that Connor didn't see this crew like that.

'Don't worry kid I'll get us out of here,' He thought.

'If I wait long enough someone will come down here then I'll jump them, take their weapons and beat the s*** out of everyone else on board,' Zoro smirked, the simple plans were always the best.

Zoro sat quietly and waited for someone to come but most of his attention was on Connor, he was looking for any sign of the boy waking up. If he did he could help take back the ship, the kid was a decent fighter and was getting quite skilled with the blade despite only just picking up the sword a week ago.

'Come to think of it, he's learning at an unnaturally fast pace,' Zoro thought.

His train of thought was interrupted when he heard the hatch to the deck open. He prepared himself but was surprised when he recognised who was coming down.

"N…Nami?" Zoro asked.

Nami looked at Zoro with cold eyes as she entered the room.

"Oh you're finally awake," She said, with an indifferent voice.

"Hey hurry and untie me,"

"Why would I do that?"

"Someone stole the ship. Probably Krieg's men, we have to get back to Luffy,"

Nami blinked but made no move to help him.

"I can see why you would think that, but none of Krieg's men are on board,"

"Then who…?"

"Who tied you up and took the ship? I did,"

Zoro stared at Nami in shock. He could not believe it, Nami had betrayed them.

"You weren't supposed to be on board," Nami said.

"You see I'm a pirate thief. I steal from pirates to further my own goals and this crew is no different," she explained.

"Where's Luffy?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Probably back at the restaurant. Kriegs attack was the perfect distraction, I was planning to slip away unnoticed but then you were brought on board by this kid and those two bounty hunters. So I tied you up and threw him in here too," Nami explained

"If you hurt him in any way…" Zoro threatened.

"Now that we have that out of the way I'm going tell you the rules,"

"Rules?"

"Yup, don't worry it's pretty simple,"

She came over and bent down to his eye level.

"Basically you're my prisoner,"

"What?"

"I know you could break those ropes if you wanted too but you won't,"

"What's going to stop me from escaping?"

Nami pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Connor.

"Him. If you try to do anything then he will pay the price,"

Zoro could not believe it, she wouldn't. Nami knew what he was thinking.

"Oh I would, whether they're kids or adults a pirate is still a pirate and just so you know I've discovered a way to inflict immense pain on him without touching him at all,"

Zoro glared at her, he felt like he was in Shells town all over again. What did she mean a way to hurt Connor without touching him? How was that possible? He knew he really didn't have a choice.

"Fine I'll behave, just tell me one thing,"

"What?"

"How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half," she answered.

Zoros eyes widened. A day and a half had past? That meant that they'd be fairly far from the Baritee and Luffy would not be catching up anytime soon. Zoro shifted his focus back to Connor looking for any indication that Nami had already done something to him. He noticed that the boy still had his weapon on him. Why had Nami not taken it?

Nami got up satisfied with Zoros answer she took a quick glance at Connor and left, Zoro heard the latches lock click.

'Now what do I do?' Zoro thought.

* * *

The next time Zoro woke up he noticed that Connor was missing. Zoro franticly scanned the room but could not find him. Had Nami taken him somewhere? What was she doing to him? He began to panic.

"Oi Zoro calm down," a low voice said from behind.

Zoro knew that voice.

"Usopp?"

"Yeah I'm here I'm here,"

"Where's the kid?" Zoro asked, urgently.

"Connors fine, he's sleeping in a hammock beside me,"

Zoro sighed in relief, he then realised something.

"Nami stole the ship. How did you get here?" Zoro asked.

"I was on board when she took the Merry,"

"What? Why?"

Usopp explained that when Mihawke had shown up he'd gone back to the Merry to get more ammo. But on his way back he saw Connor with Johnny and Yosaku bring Zoro on board. He then noticed Nami came on board, he saw her throw the two men over board and set sail with the Merry. She'd gone into the store room and came back out dragging an unconscious Connor. Usopp hid so he wouldn't be discovered.

"Nami doesn't sail at night, so I've been sneaking down here to check on you," Usopp finished.

"Did you treat my wound?"

"Yup with Connor, I brought some bandages and strange herbs down. He's been making a strange paste out of them and I bandaged your wound," Usopp claimed.

Zoro remembered Gaimon and the supply of plants he'd given the straw hats to make medicine with.

Over the next few days despite the situation a new routine was set.

At night when Nami dropped anchor and wasn't on deck Usopp would come down to check on his friends, he brought food, water, the strange herbs and fresh bandages; Connor would make the paste for Zoro and Usopp would apply it and change his bandages. He'd then set up two hammocks for himself and Connor to sleep in.

Every morning Usopp would leave just after dawn so he would not get caught. Nami would come down with a small amount of food and take Connor up on deck, sometime later she would return him but the boy was always injured; his injuries always healed by the time Usopp came down.

Usopp told Zoro that Nami was beating him for taking food at night because she still did not know that he was on board. Zoro told Usopp to stop bringing food down which he did but the next day Nami had returned him in a far worse condition than before.

"She wanted information; she wanted to know why I'd stopped taking food," Connor said.

"I told her I did not want to get hurt anymore and she then hit me harder for being selfish and not thinking about your condition," Connor told Zoro, after he had recovered a bit.

"But she was beating you because she thought you were stealing before and now because you aren't that makes no sense," Zoro said.

"Maybe she's board," Connor reasoned.

"Seems like she'll hurt you weather food goes missing or not," Zoro stated.

Connor nodded sadly.

That night Usopp came down with food again and Zoro scolded him for bringing it.

"Nami will hurt him either way. At least she's not too rough when she thinks he's stealing food," Usopp claimed.

"I know but I don't want her to hurt him at all," Zoro said.

"You're injured and you need it. I can handle anything Nami dose to me," Connor assured him.

Zoro knew that Connor was right, he did need the food and if Nami was going to hurt the kid either way they might as well make sure he wasn't being hurt for nothing. He still didn't like it though.

* * *

The next morning Nami didn't come down until much later than normal and when she did she'd brought extra rope with her. Connor saw Nami coming straight towards him; he backed away from her in fear. However he stopped after he saw Zoro shake his head, Zoro had a look on his face that said 'don't resist' so when Nami grabbed him and tied him up he didn't fight back. Nami left after that without saying a word.

Usopp came down shortly after wards. He immediately began untying Zoro.

"Usopp? What are you doing you'll get caught?" Zoro asked urgently.

"Nami left the ship," Usopp said happily.

"Great let's take it and get back to Luffy," Zoro suggested.

"We can't there's a huge storm coming. Nami docked the ship at an island and will be staying here till it passes," Usopp explained.

"That means they'll be no one on board till then, no wonder she tied the Kid up. She didn't want us getting away with the ship," Zoro said, as his hands came free.

His wrists were sore and his arms felt like jelly after being tied to a mast for four days.

Usopp then went to untie Connor.

"How long is the storm going to last?" Connor asked.

"I think the harbor master said it wouldn't be safe to sail for three days" Usopp answered.

"But if we can't escape why are you untying us?" Zoro asked.

"We can't leave due to a storm but you two can get some proper rest. You're still injured remember," Usopp said.

Zoro had to admit he had a point. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in days and as long as he and Connor were tied back up before she came back Nami would be none the wiser.

Once Usopp had freed Connor they all went up on deck, and like Usopp had said Nami was not on board. The Merry was in a large boat shed and rough wind could be heard outside. They moved into the cabin and Zoro made a beeline for the bed; he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

Connor frowned where was he supposed to sleep?

"Hey why don't you share with Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"NO…no, I don't need a bed," Connor said far too quickly.

Usopp thought his response was odd. He dug out some spare blankets, a pillow and made a small make shift bed on the floor.

"How's this then?" Usopp asked

"It's fine," Connor said.

He got under the blankets, it wasn't that comfortable but the blankets made it warm.

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen, try and get some rest," Usopp said and he left the two alone.

Connor looked at Zoro who was now snoring and muttering about winning a bet at drinking, before he lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

_***The Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster is an alcoholic beverage invented by ex-President of the Universe Zaphod Beeblebrox, considered by the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy as the "Best Drink in Existence". Its effects are similar to having your brains smashed in by a slice of lemon wrapped round a large gold brick.** _

_**Beeblebrox advised that you should "never drink more than two Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters unless you are a thirty ton mega elephant with bronchial pneumonia** _


	18. Chapter 18

_**A.N. I own Nothing. Warning this chapter contains references of child abuse. I do not condone it nor approve of it.** _

**_Please comment_ **

* * *

When Zoro woke up, he felt better, a good night's sleep was just what he needed. His chest didn't hurt so he risked stretching his arms; he felt a small amount of pain from the action.

'Guess I'm not quite healed yet' he thought.

A small whimper caught his attention and he quickly found its source. On the floor he saw Connor tossing violently, he was breathing heavily and was muttering in a low voice. Zoro got out of bed and bent down to get a closer look at the boy.

"No please I'll be good I promise," Connor whimpered.

'A nightmare' Zoro thought, he suddenly felt very guilty for taking the bed.

Zoro reached out to wake him from it but the moment he touched Connor the boy curled up into a ball and began to cry.

"Please not that, not again, anything but that," Connor begged.

"Kid, Kid it's okay it's just a dream," Zoro said trying to wake him, but Connor was too engrossed in his dream to hear.

Zoro picked the boy up and placed him on the bed gently, hoping that he'd calm down. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect as Connor began to fight off an invisible enemy.

"No more Master, please no more," he begged.

That got Zoros attention, Master? Was he referring to Alvida or someone else? If Connor was reliving something that had happened in the past, something this Master had done to him then he couldn't help him only this Master could end it. Zoro suddenly got an idea.

"Very well we're done, for now," Zoro said, in commanding voice.

Connor relaxed and settled down into a clam sleep. Zoro smiled; happy he was able to end the nightmare and pulled the covers over Connor before leaving to find Usopp.

Usopp was on deck and greeted Zoro as he approached.

"Hey Zoro sleep well?," he asked.

"Yeah, I feel great,"

"How's your chest?"

"I'm not back to full strength, but I'll be fine. That medicine sure works wonders,"

"Yeah well don't strain yourself. I used the last of it this evening,"

"It's all gone?"

"Yeah. Hey where'd you get those plants anyway?"

"A deserted island with a walking house plant as the only inhabitant,"

Usopp raised his eyebrow at the last statement.

"Did Nami hit you in the head or something?"

"No why,?"

"No reason. I'm glad you're up the storm has passed,"

"Over already?"

"It stopped raining this morning but the seas are still rough,"

"Morning? So I slept a full day, huh"

"Zoro, you two have been asleep for two days. I was going to wake you but you guys needed it,"

"WHAT? TWO DAYS. Nami will be back tomorrow," Zoro realised.

"Actually it's the middle of the night now so I'd say we have less than five or six hours," Usopp confessed.

Zoros jaw dropped, he hadn't realised he'd slept so long; they were cutting it very close.

"Should I wake Connor?" Usopp asked.

Zoro thought for a moment.

"No, give him another hour; he was having a pretty bad nightmare when I woke up,"

"Not again," Usopp moaned.

* * *

Connor moaned as he woke up, the first thing he noticed was he was in a bed; the bed that Zoro was supposed to be sleeping in. His eyes widened in panic, he was supposed to be on the floor, how'd he get here? His hand immediately went to his sword and he breathed a sigh of relief that he still had it.

When he got out of the bed he went onto the deck and found it empty, but he heard voices coming from the kitchen. Connor was about to head to the kitchen when he spied something white sticking out behind a barrel. He went over and moved the barrel. He was surprised to find Zoro's white sheathed katana.

'What's this doing here?' he wondered. 'Maybe I should put it somewhere safe?'

He picked up the sword and went below deck. He hid it behind some spare wooden planks; afterwards he made his way to the kitchen. When he entered Zoro greeted him.

"Hey Kid sleep well?" Zoro asked.

"Better than I thought I would," Connor replied.

"Hey Connor, hungry?" Usopp asked, he was by the stove cooking something.

Connor nodded.

"Well here you go," Usopp said; he placed a plate of eggs and toast on the table.

Connor came over; he sat down at the table and eyed the food.

"Won't Nami notice that we ate this?" Connor asked, they were supposed to be tied up after all.

"Don't worry I bought some food for us while you were sleeping," Usopp reassured him.

Connor understood and ate it slowly, when he was finished Usopp refilled his plate. This surprised him; he gave Usopp a questioning look.

"We have to make sure Nami doesn't find out about the excess food," Usopp said.

"What about you guys? Don't you want any?" Connor asked.

"We've eaten our share already. What's left is yours," Zoro claimed.

"Oh okay," Connor said, still a little unsure if he should eat it or not.

He ate his second helping and the third that Usopp put in front of him. When he was done Zoro asked the important question: how much time did they have left? Usopp suggested that they be back the way Nami left them a couple of hours before dawn just encase she came back eraly. That left only three hours.

Zoro nodded and left claiming he needed to find something.

Three hours later Connor and Usopp were waiting for Zoro on the deck of the ship. Zoro came over and he looked angry.

"Zoro you okay?" Usopp asked.

"Fine, let's get this over with," he snapped back.

They all went down to the men's sleeping quarters Zoro sat leaning against the mast and Connor sat leaning against the Merrys hull. Usopp tied both Zoro and Connor up the way Nami had done but the ropes weren't as tight. Something that Zoro was relived about. Connor didn't want to be tied up again but knew he had to be; Usopp assured him that Nami would probably untie him when she got back.

"Well I'm going to make sure everything's put a way. I'll see you both tonight," Usopp said and he left.

Zoro and Connor waited quietly for Nami to come back and soon enough they felt the ship move. Not long after Nami opened the hatch and poked her head in, satisfied that they were both still there she shut the hatch again without a word.

"Why didn't she come down?" Connor asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she wants us to stay down here," Zoro suggested.

"But if I stay like this and Usopp takes food again, she'll know that he's on board," Connor realised.

"Yeah she will," Zoro agreed.

They had been able to get by thanks to Usopp helping them but if he got caught they would all be in trouble.

Connor sighed in defeat, he wondered if Nami had noticed Zoros missing sword yet. His eyes widened in realisation; he hadn't told anyone that he'd hidden it. Nami would know it was missing and she'd figure out that someone else was on board or worse, she'd blame Zoro. Connor also knew that the only reason that Zoro hadn't even tried to escape was because he was here and Nami had told Zoro she knew how to infect immense pain on him without touching him.

Connor glanced at his blade, he had to tell Zoro but he was still hesitant to do so, maybe Nami wouldn't notice it missing? That was unlikely; he was going to be in a lot of pain when she found out but if Zoro were to change what he said then maybe the pain wouldn't come.

Zoro noticed Connor having an internal struggle.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"D…do you remember when you gave me this sword?" Connor asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You told me to keep it with me at all times, but what if Nami takes it from me?"

"That's what you're worried about?"

"What if something like this happens again or I lose it in combat? You'd be angry right?"

Zoro looked at Connor; he had taken his words in a literal sense.

"No, I wouldn't be angry,"

"But back then you said…"

Zoro sighed.

"I didn't mean keep it with you 24/7. Yes you should have it with you, but if you get disarmed or captured by the enemy then there's nothing that can be done. That's why we train so that it doesn't happen,"

"But it has happened,"

"Yes it has and Nami's an idiot for letting you keep it, still haven't figured out why though. So if she comes to her senses and dose take it from you, that's okay and if you ever find yourself captured by anyone they will always take your weapon from you no matter what," Zoro explained.

"So if I get caught or disarmed, it's okay not to have a weapon?"

"Yup that's just how things go and I'd say this situation is an ideal example," Zoro finished.

Connor smiled, that was all he needed. Zoro didn't know it but he had just taken Namis greatest weapon away from her.

Suddenly the hatch flew open and Nami came in looking very, very angry.

"ZORO, WHERE IS IT?!" she yelled.

"Where's what?" Zoro asked back.

"Your white katanna, tell me where it is,"

"YOU LOST IT!?"

"I took it from you while you were unconcise and hid it but now it's gone,"

"How would I know? I've been down here with the Kid, tied to a mast this whole time,"

Zoro immediately regretted what he just said.

"There's no one else on board and you're the only one who could break those ropes,"

"Oh yeah, I broke free, took back my sword and instead of fleeing during the storm; I tied myself back up,"

"I warned you Zoro now Connor will pay the price," Nami said.

She walked over to Connor and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

"Wait, don't touch him," Zoro pleaded.

"I'm not," Nami claimed and she pulled it out.

Silence

All three of them were waiting, expecting something to happen but nothing did.

Nami sheathed the sword and pulled it out again, but nothing happened.

"Sorry but that won't work anymore," Connor said, he was still smiling.

"What? Why…why is this not working?"

"Like I'd tell you,"

Nami then gave a Connor a swift kick in the gut, Connor gasped for air and in pain but his smile did not waver. Nami quickly undid the sheath from around his waist and left.

"Umm did I miss something?" Zoro asked.

* * *

Up on deck Nami was furious, her best way of keeping both Zoro and Connor in line was gone. She knew taking Connors sword from him caused the boy great pain, she didn't understand how or why it just did. She paced around on deck trying to come up with an explanation.

She remembered back when she had first stolen the Merry, when Connor had first woken up he had attacked her, but when Nami took his sword the boy had screamed in pain, pain that had only subsided when she returned the sword to him but still left him exusted. She had tested it twice while Zoro was unconcise and decided to use it against them if they tried to escape, but now it wasn't working. So, what had changed?

Connor knew, but she doubted he'd ever tell her and she couldn't beat it out of him because anything she did to him just vanished leaving no trace. Even the harsh beating she gave him the day before the storm was gone by next morning, but maybe there was something else she could do.

* * *

Usopp was watching the deck from his hiding spot; it was well past dark and Nami still hadn't gone into her cabin for the night. In fact she was sitting on the deck by the mast, she had gone into the men's quarters before and come out again a few minutes later and had sat down; she hadn't moved since.

'What are you waiting for? Go to bed already,' Usopp thought.

It grew later and later into the night but finally Nami got up and walked into the cabin. Once she was gone Usopp came out of hiding and went straight to the men's quarters but what he saw there made his blood go cold. Both Connor and Zoro were still there, their bodies were limp, eyes shut and neither of them was moving.

"No, oh no. please no," Usopp whispered to himself.

He fell to his knees, what was he going to tell Luffy? How could he tell him that Nami had killed two of his crew? How could this have happened? Why did he do nothing? How could he be such a coward?

"I could have done something. I just hid while they were…were," Usopp could not finish his sentence.

He got up and walked over to Zoro; he bent down and put his hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly.

He sat there feeling terrible and then he felt his hand move. Usopp looked closer, his hand wasn't moving Zoros chest was, it was only slight but Zoro was breathing. Because it was small breaths he hadn't noticed. Usopp quickly went over to Connor and found that he was breathing too, he sighed with relief that they were only sleeping.

"Connor. Connor. Come on wake up Connor," Usopp said, trying to wake his friend.

Connors eyes barely opened they weren't focused; he looked at Usopp in a daze.

"Hey, you all right?" Usopp asked.

"Mmm sleepy," Connor was barely able to answer.

"Okay well tell me what happened and then you can go to sleep,"

"Nami…water…taste funny,"

Usopp didn't understand at first and then it clicked, Nami had drugged them and by the sound of it they had been under the effects for a while but Connor was still able to communicate with him. Usopp didn't question how or why the boy was able to communicate with him, Usopp was just glad that he could. He noticed Connor start to fall asleep.

"Hey stay with me; did she say why she drugged you?" Usopp asked.

"Destination…tomorrow…" Connor answered.

'Nami could be planning on moving them,' Usopp thought 'That would give them a chance to escape but now they'd sleep thorough it,'

Usopp suddenly got an idea, it was a bad idea but it might work as long as Nami didn't come down again.

"Connor I need you to listen to me very carefully. I'm going to untie you and hide you in one of the supply creates, once the drug wears off and you're sure it's safe find the nearest populated village or town and wait there for me or Zoro to come and get you. Got it?" Usopp asked.

Connor nodded.

"Can you tell me what you have to do?"

"Hide…wait…at village for you or Zoro,"

"Good you can go back to sleep now,"

Connors eyes closed again and he fell back under whatever Nami had given him. Usopp untied him and gently picked him up; he carried the sleeping child and placed him in the box that contained the spare sails. Usopp then found a small piece of wood to keep the lid open just a crack so air would get in.

With Connor now hidden away Usopp knew the moment Zoro woke up he'd escape and they'd both be able to get away.

At least he hoped so.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A.N. I own Nothing.** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Connor felt awful when he woke up, he had a headache and his body hurt from being tied up all day. So he just lay there waiting for his head to clear. When he felt his head clear he realised that he was in a wooden crate.

'Not again' he thought, at least he wasn't tied up anymore.

Then it clicked, he was free. What had happened? He didn't remember anything past Nami coming down and forcing Zoro and himself to drink some strange tasting water. He lifted the lid slightly and peaked out he saw both Zoro and Usopp still in the room. Connor sighed with relief that he was still on the Merry and that the other two were still here.

Suddenly the hatch flew open and Connor ducked back down into the box. Two big large pale men came down and blocked his view.

"You think these are them? One asked.

"I guess she said two prisoners, but I thought she said one would be a child," the other responded.

"Maybe they have the intelligence of a child,"

"Ha yeah your right their only humans after all,"

"Let's get them back to base; I'm sure that Nami will want to deal with them,"

"Yeah but we got to be gentle with them,"

Connor heard the entire conversation; did these men work for Nami? What did she plan on doing to them? The men left and Connor waited till they had both left before he came out of hiding. Zoro and Usopp were gone; he heard a splash and quickly ran up onto the deck. Thankfully no one appeared to be on board, ignoring the bright morning sun he ran to the railing and scanned the water desperately trying to find the two men; he spotted them coming out of the water on the shore.

Connors eyes widened in horror they weren't just men, they were Fishmen.

Nami knew Fishmen? How? Connor watched helplessly as the two Fishmen took Zoro and Usopp away, Nami must've been planning to give them to the Fishmen from the start. Fishmen are ten times stronger then the average human and incredibly raciest against humans.

"Now what do I do? I can't beat them," Connor said sadly, he slumped down on the deck.

Suddenly he felt a tingling sensation from just below his left shoulder; he gripped his shoulder with his other hand.

"Not now," he seethed.

A jolt went through his body and Connor instantly remembered what Usopp had told him last night. Connor then realised that had Usopp not hidden him he would have been taken by the Fishmen too.

"He took my place," Connor realised. "Why would he do that?"

His arm started to hurt; Connor knew that he had to get moving now while he could.

"Alright I'm going I'm going," he said, to no one in particular.

Connor went back below deck and grabbed Zoro's hidden katana, he tied some rope to its hilt and the bottom of the sheathe making a sling. Satisfied the sword would not fall out he swung it over his shoulder and went back on deck, he could feel his arm starting to burn.

Connor took a deep breath and ran straight for the railing, when he reached it he flung himself over and dived into the ocean.

_Splash_

The moment he hit the water the burning sensation on his arm instantly vanished; he let himself sink for a second before swimming up to the surface and to shore. Once he was on dry land he didn't know which way to go.

"This way's as good as any," he said picking a direction and following it.

* * *

Nami walked down a road leading to a big stone wall with two oriental doors. She stopped in front of the doors, taking a deep breath before entering. Inside was a large square tower and a big pool that led out to the ocean, in front of the pool was a single stone chair with a figure sitting in it surrounded by Fishmen.

The Fishmen all looked at her as she approached.

"Nami you're, back how was your trip? Profitable I hope," The Fishman in the chair said.

He was a large, muscular, light blue Fishman. He had long, black hair reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown hat, a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, a Sun tattoo on the left side of his chest as well as his own Jolly Roger on his lower left arm and a saw-shaped nose.

He wore a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt, decorated by black lightning, green shorts, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also wore a lot of jewels: he had a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and what appeared to be rings on his hands, decorated by colourful gems.

"Of course, I met some really rich people this time, you'll get your money soon Arlong," Nami replied.

Arlong nodded and Nami was approached by two other Fishmen the first was a muscular pale Fishman he wore a dark blue gi and a black belt, his hair was tied into a straight ponytail. A Sun tattoo was on the right side of his chest.

The other one was a blue skinned Fishman muscular, and had long thick lips. He wore a striped blue vest, dark-brown leather pants, a necklace and sandals. An Arlong Pirates tattoo on his arm.

"Nami the two humans you brought in have been locked up," the first one said.

"Thankyou Kuroobito," Nami said.

"Why'd you want them brought here anyway?" the other one asked.

"For entertainment chew, entertainment,"

"Everyone our precious Nami has returned so let's celebrate and maybe we'll get to that entertainment she brought with her," Arlong declared.

Everyone Cheered.

* * *

Connor had been walking for a while he wondered if there was anything this way at all, he was considering changing directions when he spotted a sign up ahead. He ran up to the sign and stared at it blankly, he didn't recognise anything on it.

Connor sighed he wished he knew how to read.

He heard a crash from his left off in the distance. He smiled and ran off to the left hoping to find someone who could give him directions. A short time later he came across a destroyed village, all of the buildings had been turned upside down.

"What happened here? Did the Fishmen do this?" Connor asked himself.

He walked through the destroyed village keeping an eye out for any survivors but the unnatural quietness told him that he wasn't alone; he could not even hear the birds. Suddenly he heard voices from up ahead he was about to dash towards them when he saw who they belonged too, two Fishmen were heading his way.

They weren't the same ones he'd seen on the Merry; Connor quickly hid behind the nearest house.

"Hey did you see that?" one of them asked.

"What?" the other one answered.

"I thought I saw something move over there"

"It's probably nothing let's go"

"Yeah but I'm going to have a quick look anyway," the first one said and walked towards Connors hiding place.

Connor panicked, if he ran the other one would see him but if he stayed put he'd be caught too. He spied a broken window opposite him and climbed through it, trying not to cut himself on the glass. Pressing his back against the wall he watched the Fishman pass by him.

"All clear," the Fishman said, once he was satisfied that nothing was there.

"Ha Ha Ha, your just seeing things again," his friend laughed.

"Shut up let's go,"

They both walked off

Connor watched them go and sighed in relief when they were out of sight but it was short lived, the wood beneath his feet cracked and gave way from the extra weight.

"Aaghhhh!" he cried, as he fell into the darkness below.

* * *

Zoro had finally woken up from the drug that Nami had given him, the first thing he noticed was Usopp was with him and Connor wasn't.

"Usopp did you get caught? Where are we? Where's the kid?" Zoro asked urgently.

"We've been captured by Fishmen, Nami handed us over to them," Usopp said.

This caused Zoro to panic fearing that the worst had happened to Connor; but he calmed down when Usopp explained that he had swapped places with Connor before the Fishmen had taken them.

"So he's safe then?"

"Should be, I told him to wait for us at the nearest village,"

"That's a relief,"

The door to their cell was opened and a Fishman forcefully pushed them out, they both saw Nami standing with the Fishman leader. Nami was shocked to see Usopp but it quickly faded.

"Nami why are you with them?" Zoro asked.

The Fishman hit Zoro hard and he fell to the ground, Usopp was by his side in an instant.

"You speak when spoken too human," he warned.

"To answer your question I'm part of this crew and have been for eight years," Nami said.

"What? So all this time you were playing us? You were playing Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Yep you guys made decent fighters and because of that I was able to get a lot of money; but now I've no use for you anymore," Nami said.

Zoro and Usopp glared at Nami

"HA HA HA you were right Nami this is entertaining" Chew laughed.

"Now Chew don't make fun of them. They're the victims here, it's not their fault they were born stupid after all," Arlong mocked.

"Yeah you're right, they're just the latest in a long list of betrayals the first being her own family," Chew said.

A flash of anger came across Naims face but quickly vanished.

"Well this has been fun but we'd better kill one of them before they start to stink up the place," Arlong said.

"I'll do it," Kuroobito said pulling out a knife, eagerly with a sinister smile.

Nami watched Kuroobito approach Zoro, thinking quickly she stepped in front of him surprising both Fishmen and humans.

"Hold on there Kuroobito, they're my prisoners so I'll be the one to kill them," Nami declared.

Usopp and Zoro were speechless; Nami had just volunteered to kill them.

"She's right Kuroobito, let her do it," Arlong agreed.

"Hold him," Nami ordered, pointing to Zoro.

Four Fishmen grabbed Zoro and held him down; Zoro struggled against them but was no match for their strength. 'Not yet I can't die yet' Zoro thought. He watched as Nami walked passed him and then Zoro realised in horror; Nami was going after Usopp.

Usopp had come to the same conclusion as Zoro and tried to run but Nami appeared in front of him and stabbed him in the gut with a small sword, Usopp took two steps towards the pool and fell in.

Nami's sword and hands were covered in blood, she watched Usopp sink with a cold expression.

"USOPP NOOO!" Zoro cried.

The Fishmen laughed and praised Nami on the kill.

'It should have been me, damn it. It should have been me' Zoro thought.

"Take this one back to his cell,"Arlong ordered.

"YOU B*** I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS" Zoro yelled.

It was then that Zoro noticed the sword Nami was holding, it was the one he'd given to Connor. He tried to get to Nami but the Fishmen dragged him back to his cell.

Alone in the cell Zoro cursed Nami and swore he'd avenge Usopp.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A.N. I own Nothing.** _

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Connor rubbed his now sore bottom he'd landed on it after the fall, which thankfully wasn't that far. He looked up at the hole he'd fallen through and wondered how he'd get back out. Connor looked around to see if there was another way out but couldn't see much because it was dark.

He switched to his second sight and saw a door not too far from where'd he fallen, oddly it was glowing.

"That's new" he said, switching his eyes back. Doors weren't alive so he'd never seen one glow before.

With no better ideas he pushed it open and thankfully it wasn't locked.

Inside was another dark room but as soon as he entered the candles on the walls lit up. Looking around he spotted a desk at the other end of the room with someone dressed in a hooded white robe hunched over it, next to a bookshelf and a large cupboard.

Along the walls were racks that were lined with all sorts of swords, daggers, axes and guns and hanging down from the ceiling above the room were four flags; they all had the same emblem on them. An A, that was missing the stroke through it. Connor recognised it from the hilt of his sword.

Connor walked past the weapons looking at them wishing he could keep them, sadly he had no way to carry them; he noticed that every one of them also had the A emblem inscribed on them. When he got to the desk he tried to get the figures attention.

"Excuse me, I'm lost,"

The figure did not respond so he gave the figure a poke; again no response. Connor pulled the chair out and the figure collapsed reliving a skeleton.

Connor frowned, 'should have known' he looked over what was on the desk and found folded bits of paper that he assumed to be letters as well as some rolled up maps. Finding nothing of interest he moved past the bookcase and opened the cupboard.

In the cupboard there were several sets of white robes, all in various sizes. Connor found the smallest size and tried it on. It did not fit but he liked the way he looked. At the bottom of the cupboard there was a back pack. He opened it and found a locked chest with numbered dials on it. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked around the room for the key but could not find it.

Deciding that there was nothing that could help him he took off the robe and turned to leave but just as he reached the door he stopped and looked back at the room. Connor had a feeling that some of this stuff was important, he sighed his feelings were usually right.

Going back to the cupboard he grabbed the bag with the chest inside, he then took all the bits of paper he could find and finally the white hooded robe.

He was about to leave again when he noticed a brick out of place. He removed the brick revealing a hidden compartment inside were three small well rapped balls; putting them in the bag with the other stuff he left the room.

It took a bit of effort but Connor was able to climb back out, 'now if I could find a non-destroyed village everything would be perfect' he thought.

"Let me go, I'll kill them all," a voice said.

"And how are you planning to do that?" a different one asked.

Connor followed the voices to their source. He saw an average-sized young woman with light blue hair and tanned skin. Her right arm and chest was heavily tattooed - wearing a beige sleeveless top, blue trousers and purple sandals. She was scolding a small boy probably no older then himself. He wore a green beanie, an orange jacket with pale green shorts and brown shoes.

Connor took a deep breath and approached the two.

"Excuse me, where's the nearest village?" he asked.

* * *

Zoro sat quietly in his cell eyes closed and breathing softly, he was listing to the two guards outside his cell's door. At first they had laughed and sneered at Zoro for Usopps death and made fun of him for being an inferior human but Zoro had not reacted in anyway so the Fishmen started a conversation between themselves.

"So did you here, Gezo from Cocoyasi village has been hording weapons," the first guard said.

"Yeah shame really they always pay their tribute on time," the second answered.

"Speaking of weapons did you see that sword Nami had?"

"Yup I wonder where she got it,"

"Who cares as long as she gets rid of it and soon,"

"What are you worried about? It's just a Sword,"

"Did you not see the emblem on the hilt?"

"No, what was it?"

"It was their emblem,"

"Wait you mean them?"

"Yes, and I have no intention to cross blades with that group. I bet even Arlong wouldn't pick a fight with them,"

"What are you worried about? They only operate in the Grand Line,"

"We found one in Gosa village remember what if there are more?"

"That's impossible,"

'So the Kid's sword belonged to someone who was part of a larger group and this group has the Fishmen scared. That's interesting' Zoro thought.

"Hey you two is the human giving you trouble?" a new voice asked.

"None. Is that Namis sword?" the second one responded.

"Yeah I thought I'd test it out on our guest,"

"Arlongs orders were to keep him alive for Nami to deal with,"

"Don't worry I won't kill him,"

"Well okay knock on the door when you're done,"

Zoro heard the lock click and the door was opened, another Fishman walked in and the door was closed again. Zoro noticed the sword in the Fishmans hand; as the Fishman walked slowly towards him, a sinister smile on his face. The Fishman stopped in front of Zoro and pulled him to his feet by his neck, he brought the sword up to Zoros face.

"I'm going to make you bleed and then you'll beg for death," the Fishman said.

"Your breath stinks," Zoro said simply.

"What?"

"Your breath, it stinks,"

"Filthy human, you dare insult me" the Fishman said, angrily.

He lifted the blade up above his head and brought it down intending to kill Zoro, but stopped right above him. The Fishman tried to push down but his arm wouldn't move, he looked down to see what had stopped him and found Zoros hand had grabbed his arm.

"What? How?" the Fishman asked, he was not expecting the human to have such strength.

Zoro smirked and twisted the Fishman's arm forcing him to drop the sword, Zoro caught it before it hit the ground and in one swift movement Zoro was behind the Fishman in a crouched stance; the Fishman collapsed on the ground a large cut across his throat.

Zoro straightened up and looked at the fallen Fishman.

"You killed my friend and made fun of his death, so now I'll kill all of you," Zoro said, he had a very scary look on his face and one eye was glowing red.

Zoro went over and knocked on the door, it opened and he left the cell, any surprise that the Fishmen may have had was quickly replaced by their screams and the silence that followed.

* * *

Connor sat at the table sipping a mug of hot Chocolate.

The woman he'd met had introduced herself as Nojiko. She had been surprised that Connor was in Gosa village but was happy to help him when Connor had told her that he was lost. She brought the two boys back to her house to sort them out, the other boy had introduced himself as Chubba and he was a Survivor from Gosa village. Apparently the Fishmen killed his dad last month because he could not pay the tribute and he was heading for Arlong's base to get revenge when a witch had stopped him.

After a scolding and some advice from Nojiko Chubba agreed to return home to his mother Connor had witnessed the whole exchange and when Chubba had gone Nojiko turned her attention to him.

"So, what made you come here?" Nojiko asked, sitting down in the opposite chair.

"I was with my fri…these people I know. There was a fight and one of them got injured so myself and one other helped him to our ship, but our navigator Nami stole it while we were on board" Connor explained.

"Nami? Nami was with you?" Nojiko asked, in surprise.

Connor nodded.

"Yeah, she stole all of the treasure as well,"

"And you came to get it back from her, I suppose,"

"I don't care about the treasure. We were on board when she stole the ship and when she found out she made us her prisoners. When we arrived she handed the other two I was with over to the Fishmen,"

"So this about revenge then,"

"No it's not. I was told to wait for them in the nearest village. Nami can keep the gold but we need the ship back,"

"I see so you're the latest victims then,"

"What do you mean?"

"Nami steals from pirates and only pirates. Sometimes they come here to get their stuff back and when that happens, Arlong gets involved and kills them. As much as I hate to say it but your friends are probably dead already,"

"No, there not,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because Nami's a good person,"

"She's a witch who'll do anything for money. Even turn her back on her own people,"

"How do you know so much about her?"

"Nami's my younger sister,"

Connor looked at Nojiko in suprise, Nami had a sister but they looked nothing alike. He looked around the house 'So this is her home then' he thought. Nojiko showed him a photo with a young Nami and Nojiko with an older woman.

"So how does she know Fishmen?" Connor asked, curiously.

"Well about eight years ago this island was invaded by Arlong and his crew. He demanded that we pay him enormous amounts of money to live and our mother could not afford it, so she paid for Nami and myself, then Arlong killed our mother and kidnapped Nami. She came back later that day but she told everyone that she had joined Arlong's crew willingly in exchange for money," Nojiko explained.

Connor processed this information but something seemed off. He thought about everything he knew about Nami and how she had acted on the ship.

"Oh, so why'd she join this Arlong?"Connor asked.

"I just told you, for easy cash,"

"No what's the real reason?"

"Why do you think that's not the reason?"

"It doesn't make sense for someone to join up with the person who killed their mother; if it was me I'd want to kill them. So now I'm worried about her,"

"Why would you be worried about someone who conned you? She's been acting the entire time,"

"It wasn't an act, not even Nami could fake her smile," Connor claimed.

Nojiko stared at Connor, he was right there was another reason but Nojiko had promised to keep it a secret from everyone. Nami had stolen from him and brought him here against his will but he still cared for her. She wondered if this crew was different from the others; after all Connor had said that Nami had smiled and that was something that hadn't happened in eight years.

"Tell me about her adventures with you," Nojiko requested.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A.N. I own Nothing.** _

 

_**Please Comment** _

* * *

Connor told Nojikio about some of the adventures Nami and the crew had been on. When he was done she walked Connor to the village. On the way she had warned him not to be seen by any Fishmen if he was going to continue to carry Zoro's sword. When Connor had asked why Nojiko explained that the village they'd met at was called Gosa and Arlong destroyed it for possessing weapons.

Just before they entered the village Nojiko pulled Connor off the main street and behind a house.

"Wha?" Connor asked in surprise.

"Shh, look its Arlong," Nojiko said, and pointed at Arlong who was coming down the street; he was flanked by Chew and Kuroobi along with three other Fishmen.

"That's Arlong, what's he doing here?" Connor asked, looking at where Nojiko was pointing.

"Good question, we just paid him our tribute yesterday,"

"How much is the tribute?"

"100,000 per adult and 50,000 per child,"

Connor's jaw dropped.

"That's way too much money, what happens if you can't afford it?"

"Arlong kills those who can't pay,"

They watched Arlong approach a man with scars, he wore a police uniform with short sleeves and pants with a pinwheel in his hat. He was sitting on a bench minding his own business.

"Genzo I heard you've been hoarding weapons, is that true?" Arlong asked the man.

"Yes, I'm a bit of a collector; would you like to see my collection?" Genzo answered.

"Heh, well that's a confession if I ever heard one," Chew said.

"I agree, you've broken my second law so now you must face the penalty," Arlong said.

Nojiko face paled, she suddenly ran out from hiding and approached Arlong and his group.

"ARLONG STOP," She yelled.

"Hmm what now?" Arlong asked, he sounded board.

"Why are you doing this? Haven't we paid our tributes faithfully and on time every month? What's the harm in a few model guns?"

'Month? Nojiko had said month that meant that every month everyone paid over 100,000 beris; where did they get that kind of money?' Connor thought.

"Models? Is that true?" Arlong asked Genzo.

"Of course they don't even work. I know the law just as well as any other citizen," Genzo answered.

"Even if it is a model a weapon is still a weapon. But I'm feeling generous so I'll give you a choice either you Genzo face the penalty for hoarding weapons or this village ends up like Gosa,"

"Very well I accept my punishment," Genzo said bowing his head.

Arlong smirked; he'd hoped Genzo would say that.

"Worthless humans of this village. Genzo has broken the law by hoarding weapons. The penalty for this is death," Arlong proclaimed.

"No," Nojiko whispered.

'That's insane, why don't these people fight back?' Connor wondered and just realised the irony of his train of thought. The reason that they don't fight back is probably the same one he doesn't fight back. 'They can't because their afraid.'

Connor didn't want the man to get hurt and he certainly didn't want to see anybody else die.

'But what could I do against a group of Fishmen? I'm not that strong and Nojiko warned me about them seeing Zoro's katana. They'd hunt me down if they saw me,' Connor thought.

"But what if they didn't know it was me?" His eyes widened in realisation.

Connor dropped his bag and Zoros' katana, quickly opening it, pulling out the white hooded robe and one of the small well wrapped balls. Putting the robe on and pulling the hood over his head to hide his face; he then stashed the bag and the sword in the bushes so they would not be found.

Connor made his way to the house opposite Arlong and his crew; he climbed up the side until he reached the roof. On the roof Connor had a good view of what was going on, he saw Arlong choking Genzo and his crew behind him; it was now or never. Connor took aim and threw the small ball at the Fishmen.

As soon as it made contact the ball exploded.

The force from the explosion caused Arlong to drop Genzo and be thrown off his feet along with the other Fishmen. A dust cloud was caused from the explosion and both Genzo and Nojiko watched in horror at what had just happened. When the dust cleared only Arlong, Chew and Kuroobito stood back up, Arlong was pissed.

"WHO DARES ATTACK ME!" he cried in anger.

"A…A…Arlong up…up there," Chew stuttered, and pointed to the roof that Connor was on.

Arlong's anger was quickly replaced by fear and shock; as he stared at the figure on the rooftop, white robe blowing gently in the wind.

"A...A…Assassin," was the only word Arlong could say.

Zoro sat in Arlong's chair in a relaxed pose; he wore a newly acquired blue Hawaiian shirt. Connor's sword was sticking out of the ground next to him.

"Well now I'm bored," Zoro complained.

He looked around at the destruction he'd caused, bodies of Fishmen littered the ground all of them had deep cuts across various parts of their chests. He looked at the sword next to him.

"It's shorter and lighter than what I'm used to but there is no denying that it's a good blade," Zoro said.

Arlong wasn't at his base and neither was Nami, odds were they'd be back later. Zoro was deciding if it was a good idea to get Connor, Usopp had mentioned that he was supposed to wait for them at the nearest village, but he didn't know where that was. Zoro also didn't know how to tell him that Usopp was dead, Connor had been quite friendly with him and Zoro worried how he'd react to the news; his thoughts were interrupted by someone talking.

"Oh, oh it's a big one, I can feel it pulling," the voice said.

Zoro quickly grabbed the sword and was on guard. He looked around; he was sure he'd got all of the Fishmen.

"Yes, yes, it's defiantly a big one it's taking all my strength to pull it up," the voice commented.

Zoro spotted four fishing rods over the top of the outer wall by the sea; suddenly he had a good view of someone's ass being pulled up by a fishing rod hook.

"Oh I caught myself again," the voice said, a little disheartened.

Zoro went over to the wall and climbed it, at the top he looked down to see a strange octopus man struggling to unhook himself.

He was a muscular man and had six arms, each arm had suction cups on them and two legs and an octopus-like face. Pink skin, grey hair styled with five spikes and a tattoo of a sun on his forehead, he wore a striped one piece outfit.

"Yes I did it" the Fishman said triumphantly, holding the now unhooked fishing hook.

"Strange," Zoro commented.

The Fishman looked up at hearing Zoro's voice and jumped up in surprise

"What are you doing here? Are you a Marine or a Guest?" the octopus asked.

'Marine? Why would they associate with Fishmen?" Zoro wondered. He glanced over his shoulder at the carnage he'd caused.

"Well, I suppose I'm a guest," Zoro answered.

"Oh, well your business with Arlong will have to wait he's not here right now," the Fishman explained.

"Yeah I noticed. Hey are you a Fishman too? You look different from the others"

"Of course I am, I'm an Octopus Fishman, and most of Arlong's crew are Shark Fishmen. My name is Hatchan but you can call me Hatchi," Hatchi introduced himself with pride.

"Okay Hatchi, can I ask you something?" Zoro asked.

"Of course, Arlong has a policy that we be hospital to all guests so ask anything you like,"

"Are there any villages nearby?"

"Cocoyasi village is the closest, in fact Arlong went there not too long ago,"

"Just the one?"

"There was another one close by but it was destroyed five years ago,"

'So that means that the kid will be at Cocoyasi village with Arlong. I can kill two birds with one stone,' Zoro thought.

He jumped over the wall and landed next to Hatchi.

"How do I get there?"

"Get in, I'll take you," Hatchi said pointing at a pot floating on the water.

Connor stared down at the frighted Fishmen, Arlong and the two who had not been taken out in the explosion looked completely terrified. Connor took a step forward and the Fishmen flinched.

'Are they afraid of me?' Connor wondered.

Arlong glanced at his fallen crew and at the two who hadn't, an idea came to him.

"Chew, Kuroobito listen closely. I'm going to distract him when he's off balance chew you try and grab him, if he runs chase him for a bit. In the meantime Kuroobito and I will carry our fallen brothers back to base," Arlong ordered softly.

Chew and Kuroobito nodded. Arlong rushed forward and grabbed the house; using his enormous strength he ripped the house off its supports.

Connor was barely able to keep his balance and deciding that it was time to leave he ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off onto a nearby tree branch. Suddenly something sharp hit in the arm causing him to fall off his branch, he landed in the bushes below. He checked his arm to see what had hit him and found a small amount of water on his sleeve.

"What? Water? How did that hurt me?" Connor asked.

A Shadow appeared over him and Conner turned to find that Chew was standing over him looking very angry. 'Crap' Connor thought, he got up quickly and dashed away into the trees with chew following close behind. Connor ran as fast as he could but it was difficult in the oversized robe, he spotted a low branch up ahead making a quick turn he grabbed it and pulled it back; when Chew got close enough he let go of the branch and it hit his pursuer directly in the face, knocking him down.

Taking advantage of the brief moment he had, he climbed the tree, took off the robe and threw it away thankfully the wind picked up and carried the robe away; Chew got back up and followed the robe unaware that the wind was carrying it.

Connor watched the Fishman chase a now floating robe and when he was out of sight he dropped down from the tree.

"I can't believe that worked," he said to himself.

He rolled up his sleeve and checked his arm where the water had hit him and found a decent size burse; he waited a few seconds and the bruise started to shrink. He watched it heal and when the colour began to fade he pulled his sleeve down and headed back to the village.

When he got back he picked up Zoros' sword from where he hid it but left the bag and went to find Nojiko. He found her with Genzo and an older man was treating him, the rest of villagers had come out of their homes and surrounded Genzo; they all moved aside and glared at Connor with a mix of hate and awe as he approached Nojiko.

"Hey is he alright?" Connor asked.

"Yes, he'll live," Nojiko answered.

"That's a relief,"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" a villager yelled angrily at Connor.

"Huh?" Connor said.

"HE'S DOOMED US ALL!" another cried.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

"Everyone, stop it," Genzo said.

The villagers stopped yelling and Genzo approached Connor.

"Why did you interfere?" he asked.

"Because that freaky fish guy was going to kill you," Connor answered.

"You should have let me die,"

"What? Why?"

"Because now Arlong will come back and kill us all,"

"But why would he do that?"

"Arlong will assume that you are from this village and because you attacked him he will take his anger out on us as well,"

"Oh sorry,"

"APOLOGISING ISN'T GOING TO FIX THIS!" a villager yelled.

"That's right, maybe if we hand him over to Arlong, he'll spare our village," another suggested.

Nojiko stood in front of Connor protectively.

"No he's a child Arlong will kill him," she argued back.

"Better him than us,"

"But…"

"One boy's life is not worth the lives of the whole village,"

"I guess you're right," Nojiko agreed and moved away. Leaving Connor unprotected against an angry mob.

Connor did not like where this was going, he backed up a bit but a man grabbed his arm.

"Let's tie him up and take him to Arlong," the villager declared.

Connor yanked his arm out of the man's grip and glared at him, unfortunately this set the crowd off.

"HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE GET HIM," the man cried.

Four villagers surrounded Connor and tried to jump him but he moved out of the way, they thought they had grabbed him but ended up in a tangled pile, Connor slipped away under people's legs in the confusion.

"What where did he go?" a villager asked.

"Hey he's over there get him," another cried.

The entire village charged at Connor as he ran down the main street, just as he ran past the newly destroyed house an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed him, pulling him behind the house. Connor turned around to see who had grabbed him and was surprised to see it was Zoro.

"Hey Kid you alright?" Zoro asked.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A.N. I own Nothing.** _

_**Please Comment** _

 

* * *

Hatchi dropped Zoro off at a small pier just outside Cocoyasi village and gave him directions to the village. When he entered the first thing he noticed was a destroyed house in the main street, he looked over it curiously, wondering how anyone could live in it. He spotted the villagers in a circle arguing but paid them no mind; he wondered where Connor was and was just thinking of asking the villagers when Connor ran by him.

Zoro quickly grabbed him and pulled the boy towards him.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" he asked.

Before he got an answer an angry mob of villagers approached them.

"Hey you caught him, thanks. Someone get a rope," a man in the crowd said.

Zoro didn't like what the man had said, he looked at Connor.

"What did you do?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing, I just saved a man's life," Connor answered.

A villager came forward holding some rope.

"I got some, now you hold him down and I'll tie him tight," the villager said.

Connor looked up at Zoro, his eyes were pleading not to let the man near him.

"I don't know what's going on but no one is getting near him," Zoro said and pushed Connor behind him.

"Why are you protecting him? Don't you know what he's done?"

"No and quite frankly I don't care. But I won't let you or anyone else touch him," Zoro threatened.

The villagers didn't seem to like that response and began to surround them both. Zoro realised that they'd both be in trouble if they didn't leave soon.

"Well kid there's only one way to fight an angry mob," Zoro stated.

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"Run," Zoro said and took off running.

'But that's what I was doing' Connor thought and ran after Zoro, the villagers hot on their tail.

As they were running Connor explained what had happened and why the villagers were chasing him. Zoro was impressed that Connor would challenge the Fishmen but didn't really see why the villagers would chase him for it.

"Funny way to thank somebody," Zoro said sarcastically.

They managed to lose the angry mob that was following them and when they were sure they were safe, they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Here this is yours," Connor said, he held out the white Katana to Zoro.

"You found it? You actually found it. Where was it? Did Nami have it?" Zoro asked, he took back his sword and inspected it for damage.

"Remember when that storm hit? Well I found it stashed behind some barrels and hid it from Nami,"

"Wait, so you took it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going too, but I forgot everything happened at once,"

"Yeah that's true. I'm just glad I got it back,"

"Is it that important?"

"Yeah, it belonged to a friend of mine. She died when we were young,"

"Oh, I see,"

"Here, this is yours,"

Zoro undid Connors sword from is waist and gave it back to him, Connor took it and reattached it to his waist. He was about to thank Zoro when a ship suddenly came flying towards them. Connor managed to jump out of the way, but Zoro wasn't so lucky. The ship hit him dead on and he was carried off with it; Connor watched the ship crash into the side of a cliff with a loud crash. He went over to see what idiot could possibly make a ship crash on dry land.

When he came over the ship was in pieces and Luffy was dusting himself off like nothing had happened; sitting next to him was Sanji, he had a defeated look on his face. Zoro, Johnny and Yokasu all emerged from the wreckage at the same time.

"YOU IDOT. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" they all yelled in unison.

"Oh, Zoro where's Nami, did you find her yet?" Luffy asked; ignoring the hatful glares he was getting from everyone but Connor.

"Find her? What do you mean find her?" Zoro asked, confused.

"She's our navigator, we can't go to the Grand Line without her," Luffy stated.

Zoro stared at Luffy in shock; he still wanted her part of the crew even after everything she'd done.

"Hey Connor there you are. Great news Sanji agreed to be our cook, isn't that awesome?" Luffy asked Connor, when he spotted him.

"Yeah great," Connor said with a fake smile, he turned to Sanji. "Let me know if you need help,"

"Will do kid," Sanji said.

Luffy looked around someone was missing apart from Nami.

"Zoro where's Usopp? Wasn't he with you?" Luffy asked.

Zoro froze, he hadn't got around to telling Connor yet and now Luffy was here they'd all find out.

"He's at the bottom of the ocean," a female voice said.

They all turned around and Nami stood behind them.

"Oh Nami, there you are," Luffy said happily.

"She's more beautiful then I remember, Nami-sawn do you remember me? Let's go on a romantic cruse together," Sanji said, his eyes had turned to hearts and he waved his hands in the air.

"Oi, shut up you pervert," Zoro said to Sanji.

"What was that moss head," Sani replied in a serious tone.

"What did you just call me?"

"Wow you lot are idiots, why did you come here anyway?" Nami asked.

"What do you mean, we're Nakama right? We came to get you" Luffy answered.

"Nakama? What a pain if I was your Nakama I wouldn't have killed Usopp or hurt Connor the way I did, though to be fair to both of them they are both pretty easy targets,"

Zoro lost it, he charged straight at Nami with his sword drawn, but Sanji suddenly attacked him with a warning kick.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"Do swordsmen normally attack ladies?"

"You have no idea what's going on so stay out of it,"

Johnny came over to break up the fight.

"If you're goanna fight, Could you do it off the island?" Nami requested. "Right now Arlong wants to kill Zoro and someone in a white robe. So if I were you I'd get off this island fast, I'll even give the ship back. Just go find One Piece and stop meddling in my affairs,"

"Nami?" Luffy asked in disbelief.

"I'm sick of looking at you, this is goodbye," Nami declared.

Luffy locked eyes with Nami for a second before falling over backwards. Everyone stared at him.

"I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap," Luffy said.

"A nap?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, I don't care what's going on and I don't feel like leaving yet so It's nap time," Luffy said.

A mix of fury and panic came across Nami's face.

"FINE THEN JUST DIE ALREADY," she screamed and ran off.

They watched her go and when she was out of site Zoro sat down next to a snoring Luffy, while Sanji and Connor sat underneath a tree. Johnny and Yokasu tried to persuade Zoro to leave for his own safety but Zoro had refused because Luffy wasn't ready to leave. Johnny and Yokasu decided that they weren't going to hang around on an island with Fishmen on it; so after saying good bye to Zoro they left in search of a boat.

"Hey did anyone else notice that one of Nami's hands was covered by a glove?" Connor asked.

"It was?" Zoro questioned.

Connor nodded.

"So do you think that long nose is dead?" Sanji asked.

"I saw him die, why Luffy still wants her on our ship is beyond me," Zoro stated.

"Then why was she crying?" Sanji asked

"I didn't see any tears," Connor said.

"She wasn't crying on the outside,"

"Probably tears of guilt, she's still immature," Zoro claimed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? ARE YOU SAYING THAT NAMI-SWANS CHEST ISN'T MATURE?" Sanji screamed at Zoro and attacked him; Zoro defended himself by throwing a punch.

Unfortunately Usopp picked the wrong time to reveal that he was alive and was hit in the face by both attacks.

"Oh he's alive" Sanji said.

"No I think we just killed him," Zoro responded.

* * *

Arlong was pissed the day had started out so well too. His preausous cartographer had come home and he was supposed to kill a human too. Instead he discovered that an Assassin was on the Island, while he was out the prisoner had escaped and the prisoner turned out to be the famous bounty hunter Roanna Zoro who also killed all of his men.

Thankfully Chew had returned from distracting the Assassin, but he only brought the white robe back, which meant that the Assassin was still alive and most likely posing as a villager and probably had been posing as one for years. On top of that Hatchi had taken Zoro to the village so it was most likely that Zoro and the Assassin would meet up and work to bring him down together.

"Get me the Den Den Mushi and a very large, very strong drink," Arlong ordered.

* * *

Nojiko was harvesting some oranges when Nami ran into her house and slammed the door. Nojiko sighed and went into the house just in time to see Nami throw a vase at the wall.

"You know if you're going to break stuff I'm going to take away your spare key," Nojiko joked.

Nami looked at her older sister with tears in her eyes.

"Nami? What's wrong?" Nojiko asked concerned.

"They're idiots, they're all idiots why can't they just leave?" Nami responded.

"Them? Who's them?"

"I want to forget them but I can't. The more I try the more they keep coming back,"

"This wouldn't happen to be a certain pirate crew you recently robbed would it?"

"You've met them?" Nami asked in surprise.

"Only a small boy I helped out,"

"Oh" Nami looked down in shame "He must hate me,"

"That's not what I heard; he's worried about you,"

"You're lying," Nami cried "He has to hate me after what I did to him. He can't forgive that,"

"If you're talking about the whole stealing your ship and treasure, kidnapping them while they were vulnerable and bringing them to an island ruled by Fishmen against their will, I'm sure they'll forgive you,"

"You make it sound like that's all I did,"

"If that's not all then what happened? What did you do?"

Nami looked Nojiko in the eye.

"I stooped to Arlong's level,"

* * *

Luffy was in a panic, he'd been woken from his nap by Zoro and told that Usopp was in fact alive and had re-joined them; but he was also hurt badly. Zoro, Sanji, and Connor stood around Luffy and Usopp.

"USOPPP!" Luffy cried and shook his friend's injured body violently. "Who did this? Was it Nami?"

"Um…actually that was me and him," Sanji admitted, pointing at Zoro.

"It was all you," Zoro replied.

"Luffy…you…made it," Usopp said weakly.

"Hi, I'm here too," Sanji said being friendly.

Usopp suddenly sprang up and was in Sanji's face.

"I'm goanna kill you someday," Usopp declared.

"Oh good you're fine," Sanji said ignoring the previous comment.

"Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you supposed to be dead?" Zoro asked.

"Oh that, well Nami stabbed her hand instead of me and told me to fall in the ocean any blood you or the Fishmen saw was her own," Usopp explained.

'Well that explains the glove but not why she's still blue' Connor thought.

He had used his second sight on Nami a few times in the last couple of days: On the ship, after the storm and just now when she had spoken to them. Each time she had appeared as blue, that's what he didn't understand; blue was good, Nami's actions in the last couple of days should have changed her to a red but she remained blue.

'My sight has never been wrong before, so maybe something else is going on,'

"You know it's possible that Nami might be forced to be with the Fishmen Pirates," Connor suggested.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp stopped talking and looked at him with blank expressions on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Think about it she takes me and Zoro prisoner but doesn't kill us when she has the chance, when we arrive here she stabs herself to fake Usopp's death and now that Arlong is out for Zoro's blood she warns us, gives us the ship back and tells us to get off the island. I don't know about you guys but that doesn't seem like a typical robbery," Connor explained.

"You know he's got a point, Nami knew Zoro was strong but she choose to fake stab me instead," Usopp said.

"Yeah and she did leave the Kid's sword with the Fishmen despite knowing how valuable it could be," Zoro admitted.

"Nami did what?" Usopp asked; his eyes suddenly widened in realisation. "Hey Zoro how hard would have it been to escape the Fishmen if I was there?"

"Hmm…difficult but not impossible, it was certainly easier on me… wait you don't think?" Zoro said and realised where Usopp was going.

"I do,"

"Think what? What's going on?" Luffy asked confused.

"Luffy Zoro just said that if Nami hadn't pretended to stab me escaping them would be much harder. She knew Zoro didn't have a weapon so she left one for him and knowing that Fishmen hatred towards humans, one of them would have eventually bring him something he could use," Usopp explained.

"And by making it looked like she killed you would make me want to escape as soon as possible," Zoro finished.

"So Nami planned this whole thing?" Sanji asked.

"That's what it looks like," Connor said.

"But that doesn't explain why she would hurt Connor," Zoro said bitterly.

"WHAT NAMI HURT CONNOR?!" Luffy yelled and ran over to Connor's side looking for any signs of damage.

"Doesn't it? Nami wants us off the Island and most likely alive as well. Wouldn't the easiest way be to make us hate her?" Connor asked. "She knows how Luffy found me and she must have picked up on how protective you two are when you thought Buggy killed me or in Usopp's village during the attack," Connor explained while Luffy was poking him in various places.

"So you're not hurt at all? Why would she want us to hate her in the first place" Luffy asked.

"Probably so we'd leave her behind and I'm fine Luffy could you stop poking me," Connor claimed.

"That makes sense, but were not leaving without Nami-chan right?" Sanji asked.

He'd only just joined so he really had no say in what was going to happen. He hoped that Nami would be still welcome in the crew; his eyes turned to hearts at the thought of sailing with Nami.

"Of course not, she's our friend and Navigator but…" Luffy trailed off.

Zoro and Connor are the ones she's hurt the most so if they wanted her gone he didn't think he could deny them. Luffy did want Nami on his crew but not at the cost of two other members.

"I have no issues with her staying," Connor said.

"HUH?" the others said at once, surprised at the boy's statement.

"Kid, are you sure?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, it's not like she did any permanent damage or anything; just a few bruises that have already healed,"

"She saved my life that has to count for something, so if we're voting to keep Nami I vote yes," Usopp said.

"What kind of gentlemen would I be if I were to deny a lady the help she needs," Sanji said.

Everyone looked at Zoro for his answer. Zoro eyed Connor just a few bruises he'd said; Zoro remembered the injuries being far worse than that, if anyone of them would want Nami out of the crew it should be Connor yet here he was the first one to want to keep her in.

"Well she didn't kill Usopp and I'm not okay with what she's done. But it sounds like she's gotten herself into a bad situation so; let's go get her out of it," Zoro said.

'But I won't trust her again if she doesn't apologise' he thought.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A.N. I own Nothing.** _

_**Please Comment** _

 

* * *

Luffy decided that they would confront Nami and then beat the s*** out of Arlong, so they walked in the direction of the village. When they arrived Luffy, Usopp and Sanji made various comments on the destroyed house and how it must be difficult to live with it upside down. Usopp thought it was an art piece. They were about to continue on when an angry mob ran past them, all of them had make shift weapons manly brooms, and long sticks with knives tied to the top.

"Don't these people have anything better to do than form angry mobs all the time," Zoro commented.

"Nojiko?" Connor said, when he noticed her in the mob.

Nojiko heard a familiar voice call her name and was surprised to see the boy she helped earlier with a group of men. She went over to them, Connor noticed her right shoulder was wrapped up in bandages.

"What are you still doing here? Who are they?" she asked.

"We're looking for Nami," Luffy said.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked suspiciously.

"This is Nojiko, she's Nami's older sister," Connor introduced.

"Sister?" Luffy and Usopp said at the same time.

Sanji's had harts in his eyes and coming out of his head.

"Of course anyone related to Nami-sawn would have to be as beautiful as you,"

Nojiko was stunned at the complement she wondered who these strange people were and why they wanted her sister.

"Umm why are you looking for my sister?" Nojiko asked nervously.

"She's our Navigator," Luffy claimed.

"Navigator? Oh you're the rest of the crew she told me about then,"

"Yup that's us and I'm the great Captain Usopp," Usopp introduced himself, Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Hey I thought Luffy was the Captain," Sanji whispered to Connor.

"He is; Usopp's a liar. He likes to think he's the Captain but Luffy finds it entertaining so he lets it slide," Connor whispered back.

Sanji nodded in understanding.

"Good then can you take her away from this place?" Nojiko requested.

"Nojiko what's really going on here?" Connor asked.

Nojiko sighed

"In order to survive the Fishmen we have to buy our lives from them every month, when they first came they killed our mother and kidnapped Nami and she joined their crew. But it was for a different reason, Arlong made a deal with her; if Nami could save 100 million beris and bring it to him then she could buy the village and the lives of everyone in it," she told them.

"Does that mean you wouldn't have to pay Arlong anymore?" Usopp asked.

"Yes, we'd be free; part of the deal was that until Nami brought Arlong the money she'd be part of his crew which is why she joined in the first place. It took eight years and she finally saved up enough one more trip and she would have had the money. But today Arlong went back on his deal and sent the Marines to steal all of her savings, so myself and the rest of the villagers are going to fight the Fishmen," Nojiko finished.

"But you'll all die, it'll be a massacre," Luffy warned.

"Yes and our village will most likely be destroyed, but if there is no village to buy then there is no deal with Arlong and Nami can leave, so please take her with you,"

"But won't your deaths hurt her the most?" Usopp asked.

"It's better to die fighting than live as a slave," Nojiko said. "Nami's just over there, thank you for coming back for her," and she ran off to re-join the angry mob.

They watched her go and Luffy went over to Nami. She was on her knees crying in the street stabbing her shoulder where her Arlong pirates tattoo was and screaming his name. Luffy grabbed the knife from her before she could do any more damage.

"Luffy what are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave?" Nami asked.

"You did," Luffy answered.

"You don't understand anything that's going on here do you?"

"Not really no,"

"Then Go away, Get lost. Get lost. Get lost, why won't you just leave me alone," Nami threw small handfuls of dirt at Luffy.

Luffy didn't move or answer her.

Finally Nami turned to look at Luffy, tears streaming down her face.

"Luffy Help me," she said desperately.

Luffy's only response was placing his straw hat on her head and walking off.

"Follow me," he ordered in a serious tone.

"Right," Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Connor all said at once.

They all walked off in the direction of Arlong Park. Nami watched them go and gripped the straw hat on her head, she remembered when Luffy had fought buggy and warned him about touching his treasure. Luffy had just given her his most valued possession his Straw hat.

When the villagers reached Arlong park the stone gate was closed and Johnny and Youksu were guarding it, they were both badly hurt. The Villagers demanded that the move but the two bounty hunters refused telling them that they're waiting for the right people to come. This confused the villagers and made them wonder who they were waiting for.

After another minute Johnny announced that the people were here, the villages turned to see who it was and were surprised to see the straw hat crew walking their way all with very determined expressions on their faces.

'Them what could they do' Nojiko wondered.

"Hey isn't that the kid form earlier?" a villager asked, when he recognised Connor.

"Who are they?" Genzo asked the bounty hunters.

"Our last hope, if they can't win then the east blue is doomed," Youksu answered.

The villages parted making a path for the approaching pirates. Luffy stopped at the door and broke it down in two punches before walking into Arlong's base. If Arlong was surprised to see his front door break and Luffy barge in he didn't show it.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked and walked towards the Fishmen.

"I am, who are you?" Arlong said.

"Luffy and I'm a pirate,"

"A Pirate, what business dose a pirate have with me?"

Luffy approached Arlong and without warning punched him in the side of his face; Arlong was sent flying back and crashed into the opposite wall destroying a small section of it.

The Villagers and the reaming Fishmen were stunned, Luffy had punched Arlong no one had done that in a long time and now some unknown pirate had just walked up and punched him in the face.

"You made my Navigtor cry, I hope you're ready to face the consequences," Luffy said in a very dangerous voice.

"Hey Luffy don't go barging in like you own the place," Zoro said.

"Yeah save some fun for the rest of us," Sanji agreed.

"Oh sorry guys I wasn't thinking," Luffy apologised in his normal carefree way.

"I'm okay if he wants to do all the fighting," Usopp claimed.

"I thought there'd be more Fishmen where'd all these bodies come from?" Connor asked, noticing the bodies that hadn't been cleared away yet.

"Oh that was me I killed all of them earlier in my escape," Zoro explained.

"So that means we only have Arlong and his three stooges to deal with right?"

"Yup kind of boring don't you think," Sanji answered.

"Well maybe that's a good thing," Usopp said.

"He's right, it means no one will get in our way," Zoro agreed.

None of the Fishmen moved; they were stunned by the actions of the humans that had just walked in. All of them recognised Zoro from earlier.

"So you're the one who did this to our brothers," Kuroobi said to Zoro.

"Yeah that's me what are you going to do about it," Zoro asked.

"I'll deal with this," Hatchi said, he tuned to the water and blew threw his snout making a trumpet noise.

A big dark shadow came towards them and when it surfaced revealed a giant sea cow. It had a big round nose with a gold nose ring, cow-like face and horns, green spots throughout its body.

The sea cow took one look at Luffy, before diving back underwater and swimming away in pure terror. For the second time in the same minute the Fishmen were stunned. Suddenly Arlong shot out from where he'd landed and went straight for Luffy, this spurred Hatchi and Kuroobi into action. Hatchi picked up six swords that were lying around and went after Zoro; Sanji attacked Kuroobi.

Chew looked between Usopp and Connor, deciding that both were easy targets but not worth his time; he really wanted to fight that Assassin from earlier.

"Hey where's the Assassin?" Chew asked.

"The what?" Connor asked.

"There's an Assassin here too?" Usopp asked, panicky.

"The guy from the village earlier today, he was wearing a white robe. He would have teamed up with you lot by now," Chew clarified.

Usopp and Connor looked at each other; Connor knew who he meant but decided against speaking up.

"There's no one in our crew like that," Usopp claimed.

"Pity I was hoping for something fun to do. Oh well, I guess killing you two will have to do," Chew said calmly.

Usopp did what he always did in these situations; he ran away. Connor watched him flee and Chew came up and grabbed him lifting him up by his head.

"You should have followed your friends' example," Chew said.

"What would have been the point?" Connor asked.

"None what so ever,"

Chew pulled back and threw Connor out into the open ocean, where he landed with a splash. Chew honestly didn't care whether the boy drowned or not; either Mohmoo would eat him or Hathi, Kuroobi or himself would finish him off later.

Connor hit the water and the force of the throw forced him under quite a bit, he swam back to the surface. When he broke the surface he looked for the nearest shore but it was quite far away, he did notice a Marine ship nearby and swam towards that instead. As he approached a rope was thrown overboard, he grabbed on to it and was pulled aboard, two marines helped him.

"Hey kid, are you all right?" the first one asked.

"Yeah thanks for the lift," Connor replied.

"How'd you get so far out here?"

"The Fishmen threw me; your ship was closer than the shore,"

"Do you want a ride back shore? The Captain's not here but I'm sure the Lieutenant won't say no," the second on suggested.

"That would be great," Connor said, gratefully.

The first Marine ran off to find the Lieutenant while the second found a blanket and wrapped it around Connor to keep him warm. The first Marine came back with the Lieutenant in tow and told the two Marines to take one of the landing boats but to come back as soon as they reached the shore. The marines began to lower a boat but unfortunately the Marine Captain returned and ordered all shore party's to cease.

The Captain was an average size man he with whiskers, brown hair and shady eyes. He wore a greyish-blue button up coat that goes down to his feet, with a black belt and blue shoulder pads and rat ears attached to his marine cap.

"Captain Nezumi we were just about to take this boy back to shore," the Lieutenant reported

"Hmm and how did he get out here?" Nezumi asked.

"Well sir according to him the Fishmen threw him out here,"

"A likely story, just throw him overboard and set sail. He can swim back" Nezumi ordered.

"It's a bit far don't you think?" Connor asked.

"Why are you speaking? Children should be seen, not heard; you have no right to talk to a Marine officer," Nezumi scolded.

Connor decided he didn't like this guy; he pouted and noticed that there was a coffin in the boat. 'If a marine Captain brought that aboard then it must be something valuable' he thought. While Nezumi was giving orders and the Marines on deck were rushing to obey them Connor got on board the landing boat with the Coffin and peaked inside.

His eyes widened the coffin was filled with treasure; paper bills, gold coins, jewels, a small crown and other jewellery.

'There must be millions of beris in here' he thought and remembered that Nojiko had told him how much was needed to buy the village 'Maybe even 100 million, could this be Namis savings'

Even if it wasn't he would still give it to her. He cut the ropes with his sword the boat fell and landed in the ocean with a splash.

Nazumi turned around and looked over the railing at Connor who was starting to paddle back to the island. Anger flashed across the Marine Captain's face and he ordered another boat to be launched immediately.

Connor had a head start on the marines suddenly a gun was fired and the bullet whizzed past his head just missing him. Connor looked back to see a very angry Nezumi pointing a smoking pistol in his direction.

"Damn he really wants this money" Connor said and he paddled faster to put some more distance between him and the crazed Marine Captain.

More shots were fired but thankfully none of them hit him, he was nearing the shore when a cannon ball hit the front of the boat breaking it in two, the force of impact sent Connor into the water. He swam to the floating coffin and climbed on top of it, using a plank of wood as a paddle Connor made it to shore. When he got back on dry land he struggled to pull the coffin ashore, once it was on land he was out of breath. By this time the Marines were closing in Connor knew he wouldn't be able to out run them so he sat on the coffin filled with treasure and waited for them. When the Marines reached the bank they immediately disembarked and surrounded Connor pointing their weapons at him. Nezumi approached him.

"Well, well given up?" Nezumi asked

"Not really, just didn't feel like running," Connor answered.

"Hmph. Well aren't you cheeky. Normally I'd be angrier and give you a suitable punishment but if you get off that coffin you can go home unharmed,"

Connor eyed the weapons and the men holding them, sizing them up. 'Two in the back with rifles, four in the front with swords and one in the middle with a pistol,' he noted.

"Yeah might be a good idea, but who would take care of this money?" Connor asked.

"That belongs to the Marines," Nezumi claimed.

"Oh I didn't know you lot got paid so well. Maybe I should join,"

"I took it from a thief; she had the insane notion to attack me. Me a captain of the Marines so I shot her and hit some worthless blue haired villager instead,"

Connor instantly thought of Nojiko, 'well that explains the bandages,'

"Must be a good million or two in here," Connor patted the lid "Maybe you could give me some,"

"Try 100 million and no it's all going to the Marines,"

'So it was Nami's money after all' Connor thought. He glared at Nezumi.

"100 million eh, well what's to stop me from taking this for myself?"

Nezumi drew his pistol and pressed it against Connors forehead.

"That wouldn't be a very smart idea," Nezumi mocked.

"Can we not do this I really don't like fighting," Connor said.

"Don't worry there won't be a fight if you get off the box,"

Connor slowly stood up and took a couple of steps away from the coffin, Nezumi grinned.

"Boys, get him," Nezumi ordered.

Two marines charged from behind and tried to grab Connor but he disappeared, the Marines ended up crashing into Nezumi pinning him to the ground in a tangled heap, Connor suddenly reappeared in front of the struggling marines.

"Lesson number one in fighting: attacking from behind fails if you announce your attacks," Connor stated calmly.

The four remaining Marines drew their swords and charged at Connor, Connor looked at them and in one swift motion that he'd seen Zoro do, the four Marines swords were broken by his own; the Marines stared at him in shock and at their broken swords.

"Lesson number two in fighting: Numbers mean nothing when facing a skilled opponent," Connor said, sheathing his blade.

Connor picked up the two fallen rifles and tossed them into the ocean, he then picked up the pistol Nezumi had and pointed it at the Captains head.

"No…please don't," Nezumi begged.

Connor smirked and fired the pistol but missed he was aiming at the ground next to the Marines head. Nezumi looked at him in fear.

"Lesson number three in fighting: know when you're outmatched," Connor finished, he tossed the pistol away before grabbing the coffin and started dragging it back towards Arlong Park ignoring the expressions that the marines had.

'That guy was right' Connor thought 'there wasn't a fight,'


	24. Chapter 24

_**A.n I own nothing.** _

_**Please Comment** _

 

* * *

Connor dragged the coffin filled with treasure back to Arlong Park on the way he met up with Usopp who was exhausted from a fight with Chew. Usopp helped carry the coffin once he was told what was in it. When they got back the crowd was still there Connor and Usopp placed the treasure by the outer wall and Usopp watched from a hole in the wall wile Connor climbed on top of the wall to get a better view. Arlong was staring Luffy down the bodies of Hatchi and Kuroobi did not go unnoticed.

Connor noticed Nami was in the crowd

"Hey Nami, guess what I found?" Connor called.

Nami turned to see Connor sitting on the wall; she was surprised to see him.

"Connor?" she gasped.

"I got your money back form the Marines," Connor boasted, with a smile.

"And I took down a Fishman all by myself," Usopp interrupted.

Nami stared at them, she was sure that no one would help her because of Arlong, but here were the weakest members of the crew fighting for her.

"What? Chew failed as well?" Arlong said surprised. "Why are you doing this? Don't you maggots realise how inferior you are to us Fishmen,"

"Hey Nami don't you think Arlongs a freaky fish guy?" Connor asked.

"I AM NOT A FREAKY FISH GUY!" Arlong yelled in anger, before Luffy burst out laughing.

Arlong charged at Luffy and began the fight, Luffy skilfully dodged Arlong's punches and bites but Arlong grabbed him and held him against a pillar, Luffy managed to just avoid getting his head bitten off by Arlong. Arlong continued to attack but Luffy was always just out of reach

"How dare you. You and your race are inferior humans can't do anything," Arlong said while attacking.

Luffy grabbed two swords off the ground and swang them wildly at Arlong "You're right I can't do anything on my own. I can't use swords,"

Arlong crushed the swords with his teeth and Luffy punched him in the face "I can't Navigate or cook," Luffy followed up with a kick sending Arlong into his throne destroying it. Arlong dived into the water and started shooting water drops at Luffy but they did not bounce off his rubber body, "I can't even lie and I can't use a second sight," Luffy claimed.

'He knows, how could he know? I never told him, I only told…Zoro' Connor thought, his eyes widened as he realised that Zoro must have told Luffy at some point.

'Second sight?' Usopp, Sanji and Nami wondered at the same time. Luffy had just listed everyone's skills but the only one that didn't fit was the second sight, the three of them looked towards Connor, he was staring at Luffy in shock.

'No way, Zeff once told me that people with a second sight are near impossible to beat,(1)' Sanji thought.

'That can't be right,' Nami thought.

'Was that what he was going to tell us?(2)' Usopp wondered.

'Sorry kid, I had to tell him,' Zoro thought.

"See you are useless, what can you do then?" Arlong goaded.

"I can defeat you and everyone else who threatens my friends," Luffy claimed.

The fight dragged on and Arlong continued to trade blows with Luffy; Luffy comically tried to attack Arlong with his own teeth but that plan failed rather quickly. Arlong pulled out a large zigzag sword and chased Luffy all the way up the tower into the top room. The fighting stopped and everyone below watched in anticipation for whatever came next.

"That room," Nami muttered.

All of a sudden the wall broke open and a desk came flying out.

Next came books, pens, rulers, and ink bottles and finally pieces of paper began floating down. Connor caught one and looked at it, it was a map; all the pieces of paper were maps. The destruction didn't stop because suddenly a long leg came out of the top of the tower and when it was brought down the tower collapsed on itself. When the dust cleared all that was left of Arlong park was a very large pile of rubble and Arlong could be seen crushed beneath it.

"Luffy" Nami whispered; she stared at the rubble praying that he was alright.

"Don't worry he's fine" Connor said.

Nami faced Connor "How do you know?"

Connor smirked, and at that moment Luffy appeared from the top of the wreckage. He was cleary badly hurt blood was coming out of his arms and fists, there were also bite marks on his hip and neck he was panting heavily to catch his breath.

"NAMI!" he yelled for the world to hear "YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!"

Nami stared at Luffy and nodded as she began to cry, she was finally free and had irreplaceable friends. It took a moment to sink in but the villagers began to cheer that Arlong had been defeated and his reign of terror was at an end. There excitement was cut short because Nezumi chose that moment to appear.

"That's enough all of you, drop your weapons and move aside. The credit for taking down Arlong and his crew go to me and all his treasures are now mine," Nezumi declared.

Zoro quickly showed him who was in charge and scolded him for ruining the good mood.

"Hey it's you, how'd you get untangled so fast?" Connor asked, as he came over.

"Y…Y…You" Nezumi stuttered when he saw Connor.

"You know him Kid?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah I left him and two other Marines in a very questionable position,"

"Uhh…how questionable?" Zoro asked almost afraid of the answer.

"The kind that could get a man kicked out of the Marines,"

Zoro paled he did not need that image, how would this kid know about that type of stuff anyway.

Nezumi turned a bright shade of red and quickly fled swearing that they'll regret defying him.

* * *

That night there was a massive celebration for Arlong's defeat, after the town doctor had treated everyone's wounds the straw hats joined in the celebration. Nami had asked the doctor to remove her Arlong pirates tattoo and replace it with a new one; Sanji and Usopp spoke to Luffy about the second sight thing he'd mentioned during his fight.

"Oi, Luffy what was that second sight thing you mentioned?" Sanji asked.

"Oh that Connor has a second sight. Pretty cool right," Luffy answered.

"WHAT?" Usopp and Sanji"s jaws dropped.

Zoro came up to them and joked "What, you mean you guys didn't know?"

Connor was then bombarded with questions about his second sight.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Is it a devil fruit power?"

"How does it work?"

"Can you teach it to others?"

"Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"Can you see through walls and into the ladies bathroom?"

Connor sighed and told the crew all he knew about his second sight including what the different colours meant; Sanji was disappointed that he could not see through walls.

Later Nami came up to Zoro and Connor and apologised for the way she had treated them but they forgave her and understood that she was in a no win situation, they were both glad that everything turned out fine. Nami spent the rest of the night reconnecting with the villagers.

* * *

The next day the villagers gave the straw hats everything they could spare for their journey, Supplies and food were loaded onto the Merry. Arlong was left trapped under the remains of his tower and was not happy about it. Nami had discovered a secret vault filled with cash; she counted up all the money along with her own savings, altogether it reached a grand total of 270 Million Beri.

The villages decided to give 20 million of it to the straw hats as that was the amount of Arlongs bounty. Johnny and Yokasu told Luffy that they'd claim the reward and give it back to the villagers.

Nojiko and Genzo asked for a tour of their ship, despite the small size of the Merry Usopp showed them around it with pride. Sanji got himself acquainted with the kitchen and quickly discovered Luffy's eating habits. Connor rehung the hammocks up in the men's quarters putting an extra one up for Sanji and helped put the supplies away.

They were ready to set sail in the early afternoon but Luffy wanted to stay another night to try a local specialty so the straw hats departure was delayed till the next morning.

* * *

That night Nami sat in front of her mother's grave, she was saddened that they were leaving but understood that they could not stay on the Island.

"Hey your friends will be leaving tomorrow," Nojiko said as she approached Nami.

"Yeah I heard," Nami responded sadly.

"Do you want to invite them to dinner?"

"No way Luffy would eat us out of our home," Nami joked.

"He can't be that bad,"

Nami gave her a look "Let's just say Sanji has his work cut out for him,"

"Ah okay no dinner then,"

"Nojiko, do you think that Mum would mind if I became a pirate?"

"Nope in fact I think she'd encourage it, why thinking of leaving?"

"Yes if Luffy will have me he still needs a navigator after all,"

The two sisters talked long into the night, they didn't notice that they were being watched.

Genzo had overheard Nami's and Nojiko's conversation, he hadn't meant to but he had. He was a little upset that Nami was joining another pirate crew but at least this time it was for herself not everyone else, after a while he headed back to the village. When he got there he made his way to the Merry and boarded it.

"STRAW HAT, GET OUT HERE!" Genzo yelled.

The crew came out to see Genzo on deck he had a very angry look on his face.

"Oi what are you yelling for?" Luffy asked.

"I want a private word with you," Genzo demanded.

Luffy nodded and told his crew to go back inside, which they did.

Luffy walked up to Genzo "So what do you want,"

"Nami's going to be a pirate" Genzo claimed. "She wants to travel with you, I know it will be dangerous and I accept that however…If you do anything to take her smile away I will hunt you down and no matter what sea you're in and I will kill you. Understand."

Luffy looked at the man in front of him, he could tell that he was deadly serious.

"I have no intention to take that away but I got it," Luffy nodded.

* * *

The next morning the Straw hats were ready to go, all of the villages had come out to see them off. Johnny and Yokasu had decided to part ways with them as they were bounty hunters, and wished Zoro luck with his journey.

"Don't become too infamous, or we'll have to hunt you down," Johnny joked.

"Heh I'd like to see you try," Zoro retorted back.

"Are we ready to go?" Sanji asked.

"Yup everything's on board," Usopp said.

"Hold on what about Nami-swan?" Sanji asked "she's not on board yet,"

"She's not coming," Zoro said plainly.

"What why not? Did any of you say something to her?"

"She has no reason to be a pirate anymore, don't you think she'd be a lot happier if she stayed here," Connor claimed.

"What about my happiness. If Nami-swan doesn't come with us then I lose 97.72% of my reason for being here," Sanji yelled back.

Nami suddenly approached the crowd first she was walking but then she charged into a run.

"CAST OFF, NOW!" she ordered.

"Oh here she is," Luffy said.

"Umm why is she running?" Usopp asked.

"Don't know but we better do as she says," Luffy said.

Zoro pulled the anchor up, Connor unfurled the sails and Usopp took the helm; the Merry began to sail away. On land the villagers tried to stop Nami from leaving without saying goodbye, but she just ran through the crowd zigzagging and skilfully dodging people, when he reached the edge of the dock she jumped off it and landed safely on the Merry.

The villagers and the crew looked at her with stunned expressions, Nami lifted her shirt and various wallets and purses fell out.

"YOU LITTLE THIEF, GET BACK HERE," the villagers cried when they realised that they'd been robbed.

"Bye everyone thanks for the cash," Nami called back waving, with a huge smile on her face.

"She hasn't changed at all," Usopp observed.

"Yeah who knows when she'll turn on us again," Zoro agreed.

Zoro and Usopp went to go join Luffy and Sanji, Connor was about to follow when he spied a grave on the top of a cliff; there was a redheaded woman(3) leaning over it watching them sail away with a sad yet content smile. Connor herd Luffy call his name and looked away for a second but when he looked back at the grave the woman was gone, shrugging it off he went to join the others.

* * *

_**(1) Zeff spent a good couple of years on the grand line before the start of the series, what Sanji is referring to here is Haki and not eagle vision/sense** _

_**(2) In a previous chapter Usopp over herd Connor debating to tell the crew something important.** _

_**(3) The red haired woman is the spirt of Namis mother who Arlong killed; in the anime she gave Nami a push out the door of her house to show that she approved of her choice to join Luffys crew. In my version she is watching her daughter start a new life.** _


End file.
